Bukan Lagi Uzumaki
by Frozen Clouds
Summary: Naruto Uzu... ehm, maksudnya Naruto Dantalion. Dia bukan lagi pemilik nama dengan marga Uzumaki, melainkan Dantalion. Tetapi masih tetap merupakan penggila masakan makanan khas Jepang, Mie Ramen.
1. Chapter 1

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Highschool DxD!

 **Bukan Lagi Uzumaki - Chapter 1**

* * *

Ramen, merupakan salah satu makanan khas Negara Jepang yang terbilang praktis, ekonomis, dan juga nikmat. Tetapi pada bagian nikmat, biasanya hanya sering di ucapkan bagi penggemarnya saja.

Saat ini, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan tengah berenang dan menyelami sungai Ramen. Tetapi bukan hanya sungai itu terlihat aneh karena dialiri oleh ramen, tepi sungai itu juga terlihat seperti gundukan daging yang kenyal, layaknya jeli.

"Hem... Ramen!" Gumam pelan seorang pemuda yang tengah meluncur dari bagian tertinggi dari sungai.

"Hem~"

SPLASH

.

.

.

SPLASH

"Gahhh..." Pemuda itu langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan mimpi indahnya karena merasakan wajahnya basah karena air. Mata yang beriris biru kini terlihat melebar karena shok, wajahnya menunjukkan raut ketidak percayaan. "Ramen-chan!" Gumaman pelan terdengar keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

Kemudian dia melepaskan napas panjang. "Eh... tidak hujan." Ucap pemuda itu sambil memandang ke langit yang terlihat begitu cerah. "Tapi..." Ucapannya terhenti saat kesadarannya telah benar-benar kembali, dia sekarang bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang tetap di belakangnya.

"Dantalion!" Terdengar suara seorang wanita memanggil nama marga pemuda itu dengan tegas dari belakangnya.

Seketika, pemuda itu merasakan tubuhnya merinding. "Errr... Ya?" Ucapnya tidak yakin, sambil mengangkat badannya untuk berdiri. "Eh... Gadis Empat Mata... ah... maksudku, hai So-chan." Pemuda itu mengulas senyuman lebar, walaupun di dalam dia sedikit nerfes.

"Dan **talion.** " Gadis yang di panggil pemuda itu sebagai 'Gadis Empat Ma...' eh... masksunya 'So-chan', hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil sekali lagi memanggil nama marga pemuda itu, tetapi dengan suara yang mulai berat. Tubuhnya juga terlihat seperti dikelilingi oleh aura berwarna hitam yang membunuh.

'So-chan' yang dimaksud disini adalah gadis bernama Sona Sitri, berwajah cantik dan imut, memiliki mata beriris ungu tua yang dihiasi oleh terpasangnya kacamata di wajahnya, serta berambut hitam pendek sepundak. Sona memiliki tinggi 166 cm (B77-W57-H83), serta memakai pakaian seragam sekolah SMA Kuoh.

" **Ka...** hmppp." Sona tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya karena bibirnya telah lebih dulu di segel oleh bibir pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di depannya. Tubuh Sona terlihat mematung, aura gelap yang mengelilinginya seketika itu juga menghilang, pupil mata ungu-nya terlihat melebar, dan tanpa disadarinya muncul semburat merah di kedua sisi pipinya.

"Hem~" Pemuda bermarga 'Dantalion' itu melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Sona. "Aku pergi dulu, daaa..." Ucap pemuda itu dengan nerfes, lalu mulai beranjak berlari meninggalkan gadis yang baru di ciumnya.

 _"Maaf So-chan... aku harus menciummu untuk mengagetkanmu agar bisa kabur. Hehehe... tunggu!"_ Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghentikan larinya. _"Benar, aku bisa selamat dari kemarahan So-chan karena tidur di waktu kerja dengan menciumnya. Tapi bukankah sekarang justru jadi lebih buruk, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa selamat saat So-chan datang ingin membunuhku karena menciumnya?"_ Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahinya. _"Oh, Tuhan... Owuuu... apa yang telah aku lakukan? Matilah aku di tangan Raja-ku sendiri."_

 **"NARUTO..."** Terdengar teriakan Sona dengan suara berat.

 _"Egh... nanti saja dipikirkan. Sekarang aku harus mencari tempat yang lebih aman terlebih dahulu."_ Naruto kembali berlari cepat, dengan rencana meninggalkan SMA Kuoh untuk sementara waktu.

 **"...DANTALION!"** Pemuda yang bernama Naruto Dantalion itu hampir saja terjatuh ketanah karena tersandung begitu mendengar namanya diteriakkan dengan lengkap.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir...**

* * *

 _ **Cerita ini memang pendek, tetapi ini cuma sekedar pengantar saja...**_

 _ **Jangan lupa tuliskan review!**_

 _ **Frozen Clouds.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo... Ketemu lagi dengan Frozen Clouds. Moga cerita ini tidak membuat pembaca merasa sia-sia menyisihkan sedikit waktunya.**

* * *

 **Bukan Lagi Uzumaki - Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Naruto Uzumaki merupakan pemuda yang dikenal sebagai pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, Anak Ramalan, Ninja Penuh Kejutan, Anak Ajaib, Pahlawan Desa Konoha, dan masih banyak lagi panggilan lainnya. Dia adalah pemuda yang memiliki semangat pantang menyerah saat melakukan dan menginginkan sesuatu. Seorang yang benar-benar hidup sebagai ninja, dia mampu bertahan hidup untuk mencapai tujuannya sekalipun perjalanan yang dilaluinya bukanlah hal yang mudah._

 _Pelajaran kisah tragis di masa kecilnya dia gunakan sebagai bekal untuk lebih memahami orang-orang disekitarnya. Kurangnya kasih sayang dan cinta dalam hidupnya digunakan sebagai acuan untuk memperbaiki masa depan, agar generasi setelahnya tidak merasakan apa yang pernah dirasakannya._

 _Tanpa dia sadari, Semangat Api yang membara dan cinta kasih Uzumaki selalu mendampingi setiap langkahnya._

 _Tetapi semua berakhir saat dia menerima serangan chakra hijau dari Toneri Ootsutsuki. Dia bermaksud menyelamatkan gadis tambatan hatinya, tetapi justru kekalahan yang menemaninya. Bukan hanya gadis tambatan hatinya tidak menyangkal proklamasi Toneri untuk mempersunting, kekuatan yang dimilikinya juga di keluarkan dari tubuhnya oleh Toneri._

 _Tubuhnya melemas bersamaan ledakan oranye dari chakra miliknya yang dikeluarkan Toneri. Tubuhnya terasa hancur, hatinya terasa remuk, pandangannya menggelap, tubuhnya melayang, dan disitulah akhir cerita dari Naruto Uzumaki._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"HAHHH..." Mata biru milik seorang remaja laki-laki terbuka lebar, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan dipenuhi oleh cucuran peluh. "Huff... Huff... Mimpi?" Napasnya terasa memburu, tubuhnya terduduk karena keterkejutan._

 _CLICK_

 _"Ah... kamu sudah bangun?" Ucap seorang gadis berkacamata yang baru membuka pintu ruangan dimana Naruto berada. Gadis itu terlihat masih sangat muda, mungkin berumur sekitar 13 tahunan._

 _"Heh?" Naruto menatap gadis berkacamata yang menanyainya dengan pandangan bingung. "Dimana ini? Siapa kamu? Mana Shikamaru? Kenapa ak... AHHH..." Naruto menghentikan rentetan pertanyaannya dan mulai berteriak kencang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit._

 _"Hei... ada apa denganmu?" Ucap gadis berkacamata yang dari tadi mendengarkan pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada panik._

 _"HHH..."_

 _"Hei tenanglah! Aku akan panggil dokter dulu." Lanjut gadis itu sambil memencet tombol alarm pemanggil dokter didekat ranjang Naruto setelah melihat teriakan dari anak laki-laki di depannya tidak kunjung berhenti._

 _"..." Naruto menghentikan teriakannya sambil menutup mata. Suasana di ruangan itu kini hening untuk beberapa saat._

 _"Eh... Hei?" Ucap Gadis Berkacamata dengan nada ragu._

 _BRUK_

 _"..." Gadis Berkacamata itu hanya berdiam diri saat melihat tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh terbaring lagi di ranjangnya._

 _Gadis Berkacamata itu memang terlihat pintar, tetapi ini merupakan kejadian pertama yang dilihatnya. "AHHH..." Jadi di hanya bisa berteriak histeris, "Hei pirang, ada apa denganmu?" Dia segera mendekati tubuh Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangnya dalam kepanikan._

 _TAP_

 _"Sona-sama, tolong hentikan tindakanmu." Ucap seseorang dari belakang Gadis Berkacamata itu yang tangannya menyentuh pundak sang gadis._

 _"EH?" Sona terlihat terkejut karena tidak menyadari kedatangan seorang dokter. Dia terlalu panik dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto._

 _"Aku akan memeriksa keadaan bocah ini dulu, tapi apa anda tadi yang memanggil dokter?" Ucap sang dokter._

 _"Em..." Sona hanya mengangguk pelan._

* * *

KRIUK

KRIUK

"Hem... Natsu, memang seorang laki-laki pemberani, beraninya dia memukuli kepala Erza. Dia itu gadis berambut merah lho... KRIUK" Ucap seorang pemuda yang tengah nonton anime sambil memakan cemilan dengan nada kagum. "Kurama saja masih trauma jika harus melawan gadis berambut merah, hah..." Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kurama ya? Dimanapun kamu berada, aku harap..." Pemuda itu menggantung ucapannya saat merasakan aura seseorang yang sangat dikenali mendekati ruang kantornya, keringat dingin juga mulai bermunculan di sekitar keningnya. _"...Kamu tidak lupa mendoakan tentang keselamatanku kawan."_ Batin sang Pemuda sambil berdiri dan membuat segel sihir perpindahan yang berbentuk bintang delapan penjuru berwarna biru.

"Naruto."

"Daaa..." Balas Naruto kepada Sona, gadis yang tadi siang di ciumnya. Tubuhnya lalu menghilang bersama dengan hilangnya segel sihir berwarna biru buatannya.

.

.

.

Begitu yang di inginkan Naruto.

"Heh?" Naruto sedikit terkejut karena dia tidak berpindah dari tempatnya. Kaki kanannya telah dililiti tali (tentakel) berwarna biru yang berasal dari pemuda pirang di belakangnya. "Saji? Kau menghianatiku?"

"Maaf Bro," Saji memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tahapan tidak percaya dari mata Naruto. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak perintah dari Kaicho."

"Hem... aku mengerti. Banyak laki-laki yang menghianati teman dan saudaranya karena wanita." Naruto memandang Saji dengan tahapan sedih, "Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu..."

"Benarkah? Kau bisa mengerti dan memaafkanku?" Saji mulai mengulas senyum.

"...Aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa kau lebih memilih wanita daripada laki-laki yang sudah kau anggap sebagai saudara..."

"A... aku..."

"...karena itu aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu, sekalipun aku mengerti alasanmu." Naruto mengulas seringai tipis. "Maka... OWUuu..."

"Maka kau ikut aku sekarang..." Ucap Sona sambil menjewer telinga kiri Naruto.

"...Naruto Dantalion!"

Dantalion merupakan salah satu dari 72 pilar keluarga Klan Iblis yang menghuni Underworld sebelum dianggap punah, maksud punah disini lebih tepatnya adalah tidak lagi memiliki keturunan yang berdarah murni. Klan Iblis Dantalion dulunya di kenal sebagai Klan yang kuat, tetapi sekarang di pandang tidak jauh berbeda dengan para iblis hasil dari reinkarnasi Evil/Devil Piece. Sama halnya dengan Klan yang punah lainnya, mereka sedikit terasingkan saat hidup di Underworld dan juga direndahkan karena bukan lagi iblis berdarah murni.

Layaknya kebanyakan Klan Iblis yang hidup di Underworld, Klan Iblis Dantalion memiliki kemampuan unik tersendiri. Klan Phenex dengan api dan angin, Klan Sitri dengan air dan sebagian es, Klan Bael dengan kekuatan penghancur, maka Klan Dantalion dengan ruang dan waktu serta gravitasi.

Tidak ada yang mampu menandingi kehebatan Klan Dantalion dalam penggunaan sihir ruang dan waktu di seluruh kalangan iblis yang hidup di Underworld, bahkan penggunaan sihir gravitasi-nya bisa digunakan untuk memperkuat kekuatan fisiknya hingga menyaingi kekuatan dari Klan Iblis Balam yang terkenal dengan Klan Berkekuatan Monster.

Salah satu anggota dari Klan Dantalion itu adalah seorang pemuda yang kini hidup di dunia manusia, Kota Kuoh, Jepang. Eh, maksudnya satu-satunya anggota Klan Dantalion yang masih hidup adalah Pemuda itu. Pemuda itu bernama Naruto Dantalion, dan merupakan salah satu bidak dari peerage milik Sona Sitri, gadis dari Klan Iblis Sitri.

Naruto memiliki rambut pirang keemasan dan itu sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan anggota Klan Iblis Dantalion pada umumnya, yang memiliki rambut ungu. Naruto memiliki warna rambut yang diturunkan dari ibunya, seorang wanita dari Ras Inugami. Dia memiliki mata biru juga dari ibunya, bukan dari ayahnya Ren Dantalion (lihat Perubahan Dantalion Koumei Ren dari manga/anime Magi) yang bermata merah muda (pink).

Naruto memiliki tinggi 179 di umurnya yang memasuki tahun ke-19, bertubuh proporsional karena sering berlatih.

.

.

.

"...Jadi kamu harus menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Apa kau mengerti Naruto?" Tukas Sona yang dari tadi menasehati Naruto.

Keduanya duduk 'seiza' di lantai ruangan kantor penjaga keamanan sekolah. Sona sedang menasihati Naruto selama 2 jam... yah itu yang di rasakan Naruto, walau kenyataannya baru 11 menit. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam sambil menunduk, wajahnya terlihat memiliki banyak memar.

"Naruto." Sona memanggil pemuda pirang yang duduk di hadapannya..

Sona yang dari tadi terlihat serius, mulai menunjukkan wajah kekuatiran. Pasalnya Naruto dari tadi hanya diam saja selama Sona berbicara sambil menundukkan kepalanya, seolah sedang menyesali perbuatannya.

"Zzzzz..."

TWICH

Sona mengepalkan erat tangannya, urat-urat tebal mulai muncul di dahinya.

"Zzzzz..."

TWICH

Sona mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam yang pekat disekitar tubuhnya.

"Zzzzz..."

 **BLAMMM**

"RAMEN-CHAN!" Teriak Naruto yang baru bangun karena kepalanya terkena pukulan kemarahan Sona Sitri.

TWICH

"Ho... Jadi hukuman yang kamu terima tadi belum cukup ya... Kita lihat saja nanti, mana yang lebih kau takuti. Kehilangan Ramen-chan-mu, atau Pukulan Disiplin-ku." Geram Sona, sambil melemaskan jari-jarinya.

KRETEK

KRETEK

"So... So-chan..." Ucap Naruto sambil terbata. Dia hanya bisa menelan ludah di mulutnya yang kering setelah melihat aura hitam membunuh yang mengelilingi Sona.

"HAH... Jangan So-chan padaku!" Ucap Sona yang entah bagaimana, matanya terlihat menjadi berwarna merah dan menyala terang di tengah gelapnya aura yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan, seperti Raja Iblis."

"Aku memang Iblis..."

"Ti... tidak bisakah kita selesaikan dengan damai?" Balas Naruto dengan nada memelas.

"Damai tidak membuatmu mengerti..."

"Oh..." Naruto mulai terlihat pasrah. "Tapi ti..."

 **"Tidak"**

GLUP

 _"Saji, aku harap kamu siap merasakan kerasnya siksa Neraka besok. Naruto Uzu... ehm... Naruto Dantalion akan mengirimkanmu kesana."_

"KYAAA..."

Teriakan keras kesakitan mulai terdengar dari ruang kantor keamanan sekolah di sore itu.

 _"Ayah, apakah ini yang kamu rasakan saat kamu mengabaikan Ibu?"_ Entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba ingin sekali curhat dengan ayahnya.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir...**

* * *

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review! (Pendapat, saran, Kritik, Dll. Diterima semua).**

 **Frozen Clouds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yo... Ketemu lagi..._**

 _The KidSNo OppAi dan Guest : Masalah kedatangan Naruto di DxD (Reinkarnasi atau kecil kembali dari pertanyaanmu), disinggung disini. Tetapi belum dijelaskan keseluruhan, akan dijelaskan di kemudian hari._

* * *

 **Bukan Lagi Uzumaki - Chapter 3**

* * *

"Skakmat." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang keemasan. "Hem.. kamu kalah lagi So-chan, jadi sekarang 50:100 skor-nya. Kemenangan berada di tanganku."

"Chk... Kau menang lagi. Tapi bukan 50:100, melainkan 53:97. Jangan menambahkan seenaknya! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana seorang pelupa sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku?" Balas Sona dengan cepat, sambil memalingkan wajahnya menghindari pandangan Naruto untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

Naruto dan Sona kini sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah yang mereka diami, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan caturnya yang ke-150. Mereka melakukan permainan catur cepat dengan waktu 3 menit, sehingga menghabiskan waktu semalaman penuh.

Sona pada awalnya hanya tidak mau menerima kekalahan, dan memutusakan untuk melakukan permainan cepat dengan harapan Naruto akan mengalami kekalahan. Tetapi justru dia dihancurkan oleh Naruto dengan kemenangan yang hampir 2 kali lipat.

"Hem... mungkin kau juga seorang pelupa?" Celetuk Naruto.

"Aku bukan seorang pelupa."

"Ah... seorang pelupa yang lupa bahwa dia seorang pelupa?" Naruto menyedekapkan tangannya di dada sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau..."

"Huwaaa..." Uapan keras dari mulut Naruto memotong ucapan Sona. "Aku ngantuk sekali, sekarang sudah jam setengah 6 pagi. Aku rindu bantalku." Naruto lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. tapi langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan lengan tangannya ditarik oleh gadis yang tadi berada didepannya.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur! Sebentar lagi waktumu masuk kerja, sekolah dibuka jam setengah 7 pagi." Ucap Sona dengan tegas.

"Tapi aku sama sekali belum tidur So-chan."

"Salah siapa main catur semalaman?"

"Kau yang mengajakku bermain semalaman, mentang-mentang jadwal kuliahku kosong nanti malam."

"Siapa suruh kau mau bermain? Aku 'kan cuma mengajak, kau sendiri yang memutuskan."

"Ta... tapi 'kan, kau menggodaku dengan mentraktirku makan Ramen disetiap kemenanganku. Jadi, mana mungkin aku menolak anugrah hidangan gratis Makanan Para Dewa?" Ucap Naruto penuh semangat, dengan api besar yang berkobar di matanya.

"Habis kau begitu mudah tergoda jika berurusan dengan Ramen. Aku hanya memanfaatkannya saja." Sona mengulas seringai kemengan.

"Egh..." Naruto lalu duduk kembali di sofa karena merasa kalah dalam argumen, tapi kali ini di samping Sona.

Suasana kini hening, kedua remaja yang tadi sempat beradu mulut sama-sama tidak lagi memiliki semangat untuk berbicara karena mengantuk.

"Sona." Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Hem?" Sona hanya melirik Naruto, tetapi wajahnya kini serius karena mendengar Naruto memanggilnya tidak dengan panggilan 'So-chan' seperti biasanya. "Naruto?" Sona sedikit kuatir melihat Naruto hanya diam saja untuk beberapa saat, dengan wajah bagian atas yang tertutup oleh bayang-bayang rambutnya.

"..."

"..."

"KYAAA..." Sona berteriak keras saat tiba-tiba Naruto menerkamnya, dan memaksa tubuhnya masuk dalam pelukan pemuda di dekatnya.

Kedua remaja itu kini terbaring di sofa panjang yang dari tadi mereka duduki.

"Na... Naruto?" Wajah Sona memerah, jantungnya berdebar kenjang, dan tubuhnya hanya bisa terdiam mematung karena tegang.

"Hem..."

"Le... lepaskan aku! Kalau tidak aku..."

"Zzzzz..."

"Na... Naruto?"

"Zzzzz..."

"Dia... tidur?" Sona mendongakkan wajahnya, dan melihat Naruto yang tengah pulas tertidur dengan ekspresi yang terlihat damai.

Tanpa Sona sadari, dia mengulas senyuman tulus kecil di wajahnya. _"Heh... dia tidak terlihat begitu menyebalkan kalau sedang tidur."_ Sona juga mulai menutup matanya, _"Ugh..."_ Tetapi terbuka kembali saat tiba-tiba Naruto mempererat pelukannya, sehingga membuatnya sedikit kesusahan bernapas. "Jika aku tidak tahu kau sedang tidur, aku pasti akan menghajarmu." Tukas pelan Sona, karena terbiasa dijahili oleh Naruto. Lalu dia memejamkan matanya kembali dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

Sedangkan pemuda yang dari tadi memeluk erat Sona, hanya mengulas senyum tipis.

"..."

Hening untuk beberapa saat...

Tanpa disadari sang gadis, berlahan mata biru milik Naruto mulai terbuka. _"Heh... gadis ini terlihat begitu polos."_ Batin Naruto sambil memandangi wajah gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas di pelukannya.

 _"Empat tahun ya?"_ Naruto membatin sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. _"Sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa aku bisa berada di dunia ini?"_

Benar, Naruto dikejutkan dengan lingkungan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya saat pertama kali terbangun 4 tahun yang lalu setelah pingsan karena menerima kekalahan dari pertarungannya melawan Ootsutsuki Toneri. Belum lagi dia memiliki tubuh yang berbeda, dan masih berusia 15 tahun, padahal seharusnya dia sudah berumur 19 tahun.

Disaat itu juga Naruto pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis yang saat ini sedang tertidur di pelukannya. Gadis yang dikemudian hari dia ketahui sebagai penyelamat nyawanya, serta gadis yang sangat ingin dilindunginya saat ini.

Tetapi begitu kesadarannya kembali, Naruto kemudian diserang dengan ingatan-ingatan baru yang masuk di otaknya secara paksa, ingatan yang mungkin dimiliki oleh pemilik tubuh yang didiaminya sekarang.

Ingatan yang menceritakan bahwa ayahnya baru saja dibunuh oleh para pendukung Golongan Satan Lama...

Ingatan tentang kisah hidup yang dijalaninya sebagai anak Iblis dari Klan Dantalion dengan Inugami selama 15 tahun, hingga kematiannya di tangan orang-orang yang sama dengan pembunuh ayahnya.

"Ugh..."

Suara lenguhan pelan dari gadis yang tengah tidur lelap di dekapannya membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Heh... siapa yang menyangka, Gadis Bermata Empat ini bisa terlihat imut saat tertidur. Biasanya hanya keseriusan yang selalu di perlihatkan diwajahnya." Ucap pelan Naruto setelah tersadar dari lamunannya dan kini sedang memandangi wajah Sona.

Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya, dan memperbaiki letak rambut hitam Sona yang menutupi wajah ke selah telinga. "Terimakasih Sona Sitri." Bisik pelan Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus dan mulai menutup kembali matanya untuk tidur.

 _"Yah... terimakasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup, terimakasih atas ketulusanmu mengobati sakitnya hatiku, terimakasih telah mengizinkanku mengenal gadis sepertimu, dan terimakasih atas kesabaranmu melewati hari bersama pria bodoh ini. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu dan menjaga kebahagianmu, sehingga kau bisa senantiasa mengulas senyum indahmu. Heh... aku rasa kau telah mencuri hatiku, Gadis Bermata Empat."_ Naruto kembali mempererat pelukannya, dan kesadaran mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya.

WUSH

Naruto melingkarkan ekor berbulu keemasan yang baru dikeluarkannya ketubuh Sona untuk menghangatkan tubuh gadis itu dari dinginnya udara pagi.

* * *

BRAK

"Ugh..." Sona melihat pemuda berambut pirang keemasan yang dari tadi tertidur tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya mulai terbangun karena suara keras meja yang dipukulnya.

"Pagi So-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bagian belakang.

"Ini sudah sore Dantalion." Balas Sona dengan suara tegas.

"Ara~ fufufu~ jadi Kaicho yang menjadi Bos di hubungan kalian?" Celetuk seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat kuncir kuda (Ponytail).

"Hehehe..." Sedangkan gadis bersurai merah yang duduk di depan Sona hanya tertawa kecil.

"Diam Rias, kau juga Akeno!" Ucap tegas Sona, sambil berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kaicho." Gumam pelan gadis yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang Sona.

Rias, atau Rias Gremory. Merupakan gadis cantik berkulit putih dan bermata biru (biru kehijauan di anime), memiliki rambut merah panjang yang tergerai sampai lututnya. Rias merupakan teman dekat, sekaligus juga teman dari masa kecil Sona.

Sedangkan Akeno, atau Akeno Himejima adalah Bidak Ratu dari Peerage milik Rias. Berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir dengan pita oranye, memiliki mata berwarna ungu dan juga berkulit putih. Dia dan juga Raja-nya sama-sama memiliki tubuh proposional, dengan hiasan di dadanya yang lebih besar dibandingkan milik Sona.

"Ah... kau benar Tsubaki. Aku mengundang kalian kesini bukan untuk membahas kehidupanku Rias, Akeno!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sona dengan nama Tusbaki merupakan Bidak Ratu dari Peerage milik Sona. Tsubaki memiliki nama lengkap Tsubaki Shinra, memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang digerai hingga kelututnya dengan tinggi badan 170 cm. Bermata 'Heterochromic', dengan mata kiri berwarna ungu dan coklat pada bagian kanan. Layaknya rajanya, Tsubaki juga memakai kacamata dengan kaca berbentuk persegi panjang dan bingkai berwarna biru muda.

"Eh... kenapa aku ikut berkumpul disini kalau kau hanya ingin mengundang mereka berdua So-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh kebingungan setelah kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya dari alam mimpi.

"Aku ingin kau membuat ' **Kekkai** ' dengan Sihir Ruang dan Waktu-mu!" Tukas Sona.

"Heh?" Rias dan Akeno terlihat lihat bingung dengan ucapan perintah Sona pada Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak pergi ke ruang dimensi rahasiamu saja?"

"..." Sona menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

"Oh... a... aku juga ingin kau untuk mendengarnya dan meminta pendapatmu." Ucap Sona dengan cepat sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah menghindari pandangan Naruto. "Kalau pergi ke ruang dimensiku, maka kau... tidak boleh masuk. Jadi..."

"Ya... ya..." Potong Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Kekkai dengan Sihir Ruang dan Waktu? Apa bedanya dengan Kekkai biasa?" Rias memandang Sona dengan pandangan penuh harap untuk menjelaskan pertanyaannya.

"Hem... kau tidak tahu? Kekkai yang dibuat Naruto itu..."

"Kalau mereka tidak tahu, lebih baik biarkan saja seperti itu So-chan! Rias mungkin temanmu, tapi nantinya kau akan bertarung melawannya di Rating Game. Aku rasa kau paham 'kan maksudku So-chan?" Potong Naruto, yang kini sedang membuat segel sihir berbentuk bintang delapan penjuru berwarna ungu di bawah kakinya.

 **'Dimension Line'**

Segel sihir buatan Naruto meluas dan mengelilingi ruang kerja milik Sona, kemudian menghilang dan terlihat seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Hening...

"..." Rias dan Akeno memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hem?" Gumam Naruto sambil duduk kembali di sofa yang tadi ditempatinya untuk tidur.

"Kenapa seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Akeno yang sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Memangnya harus terjadi sesuatu ya?" Naruto kini terlihat bosan dan mulai menutup kembali matanya... bersiap untuk tidur karena habis begadang semalaman.

"Hah... ya... iya-lah. Kau melepaskan teknik sihir, seharusnya..."

"Zzzzz..."

"...sesuatu memang terjadi. Kecuali kalau teknik sihir milikmu..."

"Zzzzz..."

"..." Rias menghentikan rentetan perkataannya, begitu menyadari pemuda yang diajaknya berbicara mengeluarkan dengkuran pelan.

TWICH

"Ara~ ara~ fufufu~" Akeno yang melihat reaksi Raja-nya hanya terkikik pelan.

Rias yang merasa begitu malu, tiba-tiba membuat segel lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan siap mengarahkan kearah pemuda yang mengabaikan perkataannya.

"Rias!" Rias menghilangkan segel sihirnya begitu mendengar suara tegas Sona. "Tolong maafkan Naruto kali ini, semalam dia tidak tidur sama sekali."

"Benarkah?" Kini Rias benar-benar tertarik dengan perkataan Sona. "Tidak aku sangka kau mendahuluiku, Sona." Lanjut Rias dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"A... apa..."

"Ara~ 'ku kira aku yang akan lebih dulu 'membukanya', tetapi tidak aku sangka kalau Kaicho justru lebih dulu diantara kita ber-4. Semalaman lagi..." Ucap Akeno memotong perkataan Sona. Akeno menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pipinya yang dihiasi oleh semburat merah, sambil tersenyum dan mata yang menerawang seakan membayangkan sesuatu.

"Ka... Kaicho?" Ucap Tsubaki sambil tergagap mendengar ucapan kedua tamu Raja-nya. Tangannya mencoba menutupi mulutnya, dan memandang Sona dengan tatapan yang sedikit tidak percaya.

"Ka... kalian... semua salah PAHAM!" Bentak Sona dengan suara sedikit keras, dengan wajah yang kini terlihat begitu merah. "Aku dan Naruto hanya bermain..."

"Ara~ jadi berapa kali kalian bermain?" Ucap Akeno memotong perkataan Sona, sambil mengulas senyuman misterius.

"Seratus lima puluh kali, tapi..."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kalian bermain banyak kali dalam semalam?"

"Kami bermain cepat, jadi..."

Mendengar pertanyaan Bidak Ratu-nya, Rias hanya melirik Akeno. Lalu seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya, "Hem... berapa skor-nya?" Pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Rias, memotong jawaban Sona.

"53:97..."

"Benarkah?" Ucap Rias sambil melirik Akeno kembali, tetapi yang dilirik sedang memandangi Bidak Ratu milik Sona.

"Yah... Naruto memang lawan bermain yang tangguh."

"Pantas kalian sampai begadang semalaman." Akeno memasang wajah kagum, sambil menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Tsubaki yang sangat merah dan mulai menutupi telinganya.

"Hem... tubuhku sampai terasa pegal tadi pagi." Tukas Sona sambil sedikit meregangkan tangannya.

"Ka... KAICHO." Teriak Tsubaki begitu tidak tahan mendengar pembicaraan ketiga gadis di depannya.

* * *

Begitulah pembicaraan berlanjut, sampai Sona lupa belum menyampaikan maksudnya memanggil Rias untuk memberitahukan tentang kedatangan 'Exorcist' yang membawa pedang suci di kawasan Kota Kuoh.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir...**

* * *

 ** _Jangan_ lupa tinggalkan review!  
**

 **Frozen Clouds.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kurogami no Ichimi : Intinya teknik 'Dimension Line' menyerupai teknik Koumei Ren di Magi. Ahhh... di Chapter depan aja dijelaskan ya... sekalian digunakan lagi._

* * *

 **Bukan Lagi Uzumaki - Chapter 4**

* * *

 **-Ruang Dimensi Milik Naruto-**

 **'Kekkai'**

Naruto menyeringai buas, tubuhnya kini di selimuti oleh aura emas kemerahan. Muncul garis panjang yang mengelilingi permukaan tubuhnya seperti tatto berwarna merah, bahkan dibagian wajahnya juga. Naruto menggunakan teknik 'Kekkai' miliknya, teknik spesial yang di dapatkannya dari Sang Ibu sebagai seorang Inugami. Semua indra yang dimilikinya menjadi semakin peka, serta kemampuan fisiknya meningkat.

"Ayo mulai, **Tenrō**." Ucap Naruto dengan suara berat kepada Serigala berbulu putih dan memiliki sedikit corengan hitam berbentuk seperti jilatan api, serta tubuh besar yang sebanding dengan Gamabunta.

 **'GROARRR...'**

Raungan keras dari Tenrō (sang Serigala) berupa pusaran angin membalas tantangan Naruto. Tenrō merupakan salah satu 'familiar' milik Naruto, dan sering diajak berlatih oleh Naruto.

CRAK

Suara tanah yang dipijak Naruto terlihat retak karena hentakan keras sebagai landasan untuk melompat. Naruto bergerak begitu cepat, sehingga bagi mata seseorang yang belum terlatih akan melihatnya seakan-akan menghilang menggunakan sihir teleportasi.

BUGK

Naruto memukul keras dagu Tenrō, sehingga membuat Sang Srigala mundur dari tempatnya berdiri, gelombang kejut terlepas dari benturan kedua petarung. Tenrō lalu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyerang Naruto, tetapi dihindari dengan pergerakan cepat Naruto yang justru menggunakan cabikan tangan Tenrō sebagai pijakan untuk melompat lebih tinggi lagi.

Melihat Majikan-nya berada di udara tanpa pijakan, Tenrō melepaskan raungan keras untuk kedua kalinya.

 **'GROARRR...'**

Naruto, melihat Tenrō menggunakan celah pertahanannya dengan melepaskan raungan keras. Tetapi kali ini bukannya pusaran angin yang keluar dari mulut Tenrō seperti pertama kali, melainkan api hitam yang panas berukuran besar tersembur dari mulutnya.

"Tch... dia benar-benar serius sekarang." Tukas pelan Naruto dengan senyum bengis.

 **'Emblem Arts : Shield'**

Sebuah perisai pelindung transparan berwarna emas muncul di hadapan Naruto, melindunginya dari serangan berskala besar milik Tenrō. Naruto saat ini bertarung dengan Tenrō hanya dengan kekuatan fisik dan kemampuan milik Inugami saja sehingga dia tidak menggunakan kemampuan dari darah Ibis-nya.

Begitu serangan Tenrō berakhir, Naruto harus dikejutkan dengan kedatangan ayunan tangan Tenrō yang mengarah ketubuhnya. Sehingga memaksa Naruto untuk membuat sebuah perisai astral menyerupai humanoid untuk melindungi tubuhnya (seperti kerangka Susanoo, Saringan) dengan 'Emblem Arts'-nya.

 **'Bishamon'**

Lalu Naruto menarik tangan Tenrō dan melempar jauh tubuh familiar-nya. Menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai Bidak Benteng yang bermutasi di Peerage milik Sona, serta teknik 'Kekkai' yang dapat digunakan untuk melampaui kekuatan fisik biasa dia bisa menerbangkan tubuh Tenrō yang begitu besar dengan mudah.

BOMMM

"Hah... hanya segitukah kemampuanmu Tenrō? Tunjukkan sesuatu yang baru kepadaku!" Naruto lalu bergerak cepat menggunakan tubuh humanoid 'Bishamon' astral mendekati Tenrō, dan membuat sebuah pedang dari 'Emblem Arts' berwana emas. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya dan siap menebas tubuh Tenrō yang masih belum sepenuhnya berdiri...

"HAHHH..." Teriak Naruto saat mengayunkan pedang.

.

.

.

"Master."

"Heh?" Naruto menghentikan ayunan pedangnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh familiar-nya yang lain.

"Sudah waktumu masuk kuliah." Ucap seorang gadis bersurai biru yang baru datang memasuki ruang dimensi latihan Naruto.

"Nymph..." Naruto memandang Nymph tajam, memeriksa jika adanya kebohongan. "...kali ini bukan karena kau ingin makan sesuatu 'kan?"

"Hah... kebetulan saja Gadis Bermata Empat itu membuatkanmu bekal." Nymph memasang wajah polos.

Nymph merupakan salah satu dari tiga familiar milik Naruto, seorang gadis yang memploklamirkan dirinya sebagai Angeloid. Sedangkan cerita hidupnya... tidak ada yang tahu karena Nymph kehilangan semua ingatannya sebelum menjadi familiar Naruto. Nymph merupakan gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru muda dan di kuncir kepang dua. Bermata biru, dengan telinga panjang yang terlihat terbuat dari besi berwana putih serta memiliki tinggi 139 cm.

"Ah... aku sering kelaparan di kampus gara-gara kau Nymph."

"Hem... aku selalu kenyang berkatmu." Ucap Nymph dengan santai sambil memakan makanan ringan. "Good jod, Master."

"Siapa yang sebenarnya master disini?"

"Tentu saja kamu sebagai master, aku memanggilmu master 'kan?"

"Tapi kenapa kamu yang kenyang, sedangan aku sering kelaparan?" Naruto memandang tajam Nymph. "Bukan aku sepertinya yang menikmati gaji sebagai petugas keamanan sekolah."

"Bagaimana dengan uang hasil penjualan bukumu?"

"Aku menabungnya."

"Hah... kenapa tidak kau gunakan untuk makan?

"Pasti kau yang akan menghabiskan." Naruto melepaskan teknik 'Kekkai' miliknya dan juga 'Emblem Arts'. "Hem... baru tidak ada tanda-tanda pertumbuhan pada tubuhmu. Baik tinggi, berat, bahkan bagian dadamu cuma seukuran buah Tomat... ahhh... bukan. Buah Ceri. Hem... hem..." Ucap Naruto dengan santainya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"..." Nymph memberi teguran diam.

"..." Naruto menjawabnya dengan diam.

"..." Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam.

Nymph lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan armor tempurnya. Sedangkan Naruto...

"Aku pergi kuliah dulu. Tolong jangan lupa beri makan Tenrai." Naruto lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang dimensi latihan buatannya.

SRET

SRET

Terdengar suara petir diatas Nymph, petir berwarna biru yang dikeluarkan oleh seekor Thunderbird. Burung itu merupakan familiar Naruto terakhir yang diperkenalkan, dan bernama Tenrai.

* * *

 **-SMA Kuoh/Kuoh Academy-**

 **...Sona Sitri, Rias Gremory dan Peerage Mereka...**

"Seluruh sekolah sudah dilindungi dengan 'Kekkai' (penghalang). Ini bisa memperkecil kerusakan akibat pertarungan, asalkan tidak terjadi hal yang tidak terduga." Ucap Sona sambil memasang sihir penghalang bersama anggota peerage-nya kecuali Naruto dan Tsubaki, mengelilingi kawasan SMA Kuoh.

"Terimakasih." Balas Rias sambil tersenyum kepada Sona. Rias berdiri di belakang Sona bersama seluruh anggota peerage-nya, kecuali Akeno, dan tentu saja Bidak Kesatria/kuda serta Peluncurnya yang lain.

Sona dan Rias kini tengah berada di luar kawasan SMA Kuoh, mereka baru saja diserang oleh salah satu petinggi Malaikat Jatuh, Kokabiel. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menerima tantangan pertarungan Kokabiel, meskipun tahu jika mereka gagal menghentikan rencana Kokabiel, maka perang besar akan terjadi kembali. Tetapi mereka memang tidak memiliki banyak pilihan, apa lagi jika mereka tidak menerima tantangan Kokabiel. Maka Kota Kuoh akan dihancurka oleh Kokabiel. Mereka juga terpaksa bekerja sama dengan 2 utusan pihak Gereja, yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap pelaku pencurian pedang suci Ex-Caliburn.

Sehingga, mau atau tidak... mereka harus menghadapi Kokabiel...

Kokabiel sendiri kini tengah berada di pusat kawasan SMA Kuoh bersama 2 bawahannya. Dia sempat mencuri pedang suci dari pecahan Caliburn yang di simpan di Kota Vatikan. Sehingga pihak Gereja memutuskan untuk mengirim 2 orang 'Exorcist' pengguna pedang suci untuk mengejar dan menangkapnya.

Kemudian muncul Tsubaki menggunakan sihir perpindahan, Bidak Ratu milik Sona dari belakang kelompuk Rias.

"Fuku-kaicho, bagaimana keadaan Irina?" Tanya seorang memuda berambut coklat dari kelompok Rias.

"Berkat kemampuan penyembuhan Argento-san, nyawanya dapat terselamatkan." Balas Tsubaki.

"Syukurkanlah" Tukas gadis pirang yang dipanggil Argento oleh Tsubaki, dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum bahagia.

Asia Argento, merupakan Bidak Peluncur milik Rias Gremory. Dia merupakan biarawati, sebelum di reinkarnasikan oleh Rias menjadi Iblis. Asia adalah gadis yang memiliki hati lembut, dengan wajah yang cantik. Memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang digerai sampai pinggulnya, bermata hijau, kulit putih, dengan tinggi 155 cm serta ukuran tubuh B78-W55-H81.

"Sebenarnya, kemana perginya Xenovia?" Tanya Pemuda Berambut Coklat itu lagi.

"Kiba juga belum ada kabarnya, ya?" Balas Saji yang sedang membuat penghalang dengan sihirnya kepada pemuda itu dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya. Kami tidak bisa menghubunginya. Tapi untuk saat ini, kami hanya bisa mempercainya." Balas Pemuda Berambut Coklat.

"Ya." Ucap singkat gadis berambut putih menyetujui perkataan pemuda itu.

"Aku akan berusaha mempertahankan penghalang ini semampuku. Meskipun begitu, kemungkin besar sekolah ini akan tetap hancur. Sungguh disayangkan." Wajah Sona terlihat sedikit sedih memandang bangunan tempatnya bersekolah.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan hal itu terjadi." Balas Rias mendengar pernyataan Sona.

Sona melirih teman dekatnya, "Rias, sekarang masih belum terlambat, hubungilah kakakmu!"

Rias hanya mengelengkan kepalanya mendengar permintaan temannya, sambil tersenyum getir. "Kamu juga tidak memanggil kakakmu, 'kan?"

"Keluargaku sedikit berbeda. Kakakmu menyanyaimu, bukan? Aku yakin Sirzech-sama akan membantumu. Jadi..."

"Aku sudah menghubungi Sirzech-sama." Ucap Akeno yang baru datang memotong ucapan Sona.

"Akeno, apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Rias, dengan suara sedikit membentak mendengar perkataan Bidak Ratu-nya.

"Rias, aku tahu kau tidak ingin merepotkan kakakmu. Tetapi ingatlah, bahwa kita akan melawan seseorang yang merupakan salah satu pemimpin dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Tingkatannya tidaklah sebanding denganmu." Akeno tersenyum melihat Rias mulai mempertimbangkan perkataannya. "Kita harus mempercayakan kepada Maou."

"Huff..." Rias hanya menghembuskan napas panjang setelah mendengar penjelasan yang masuk akal dari Akeno.

"Terimakasih sudah setuju, Buchou." Akeno tersenyum lega melihat Raja-nya menyetujui usulannya. "Kira-kira, pasukan Sirzech-sama akan datang dalam waktu satu jam."

"Ya ampun." Rias mengulas senyum kepada Akeno. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menang bila berdebat denganmu. Satu jam, ya?" Rias mencoba memikirkan rencana apa yang bisa dilakukannya. "Eh... Sona, baimana dengan Naruto?"

"Tch... Si Pirang itu terus menghiraukan panggilanku. Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya lewat HP, tapi dimatikan. Lewat telepathy, tapi di blok. Lewat sihir pemanggilnya, tapi tidak dijawab. Aku akan meminta Tenrō untuk membakarnya hidup-hidup nanti. Fufufu..." Tanpa disadir Sona, kini tubuhnya sudah diselimuti oleh aura hitam dan membuat semua orang yang berada di dekatnya merasa ketakutan, kecuali Rias dan Akeno.

"Ka... ka... kaicho." Ucap semua orang bersamaan dengan suara terbata, terkecuali Rias dan Akeno.

"Ara~ fufufu~" Akeno terkikik keras melihat tingkah Sona yang jarang terlihat dimuka umum.

"Sebaiknya tadi aku tidak menanyakannya." Ucap lirih Rias saat melihat ekspresi teman dekatnya sambil tersenyum getir.

.

.

 **-Di tengah kawasan SMA Kuoh-**

"Eh... kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa kalau ini merupakan rencana yang salah." Ucap seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang memiliki 5 pasang sayap pada punggungnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kokabiel-sama?" Tanya seseorang yang memiliki tubuh gendut dan berdiri di samping lingkaran sihir tidak jauh dari Kokabiel.

"Ah... tidak." Jawab Kokabiel singkat.

.

.

"Kaicho." Panggil Tsubaki menyadarkan lamunan kemarahan Sona.

"Ah... ehm... kau tidak perlu kuatir, dia akan datang..." Ucap Sona setelah kemarahannya mereda, "...Mungkin." Lanjutnya, tetapi dengan suara yang lebih pelan layaknya berbisik.

 _"Semoga saja Aniki tidak datang, aku masih aman dari pembalasannya dua hari ini karena dia selalu disibukkan oleh Kaicho. Tapi kalau dia langsung bertemu denganku sekarang... ah... tidak... tidak..."_ Batin Saji sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _"Semoga Aniki tidak datang... semoga Aniki tidak datang..."_ Mantra itu terus terngiang di pikiran Saji.

"Em... Buchou? Apa sangkut pautnya Naruto-sensei dengan Kaicho?" Tanya Pemuda Berambut Coklat, dengan ekspresi wajah yang nampak bingung.

"Naruto-nii-san adalah Bidak Benteng milik Kaicho." Jelas seorang gadis berambut putih yang berdiri disamping pemuda itu dengan nada datar.

"EHHH... benarkah, Koneko-chan?" Ucap Pemuda Berambut Coklat itu, bersamaan dengan Asia yang terlihat kaget.

"Hem? Oh... Naruto-kun tidak ikut dalam perkenalan kita waktu itu ya, Hyoudou-san?" Tanya Tsubaki, sambil mencoba mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Hem..." Asia mengangguk pelan, menjawab pertanyaan Tsubaki menggantikan tempat Hyoudou.

Hyoudou Issei merupakan seorang pemuda sangat mesum yang memiliki rambut coklat dan dengan warna mata sama seperti rambutnya. Dia adalah pemegang 'Sacred Gear Boosted Gear', dan juga bidak pion milik Rias.

"Jadi dia sama dengamu ya, Koneko-chan? Sama-sama bidak benteng." Issei kini terlihat penasaran setelah mendengar Penjaga Keamanan Sekolah-nya sekaligus seseorang yang dianggapnya sebgai guru ternyata merupakan seorang Iblis.

Koneko, atau Koneko Toujou merupakan Bidak Benteng milik Rias. Gadis cantik dan imut yang memiliki rambut putih sebahu dengan pony menutupi dahinya, dan mata berwarna kuning keemasan. Koneko terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang berumuran sekitar 15 tahunan, dia merupakan salah satu dari ras Nekomata berjenis Nekoshou yang masih hidup. Memiliki tinggi 138 cm, dan ukuran tubuh B67-W57-H73.

"Hem... tapi Naruto-nii-san merupakan Iblis Kelas Menengah, seperti Akeno-senpai." Tukas Koneko datar. "Tapi apa maksudmu dengan memanggilnya dengan panggilan sensei?"

"Oh... Naruto-sensei merupakan penulis buku favoritku, buku Icha-icha..." Issei tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya karena mendengar suara retakan dari penghalang yang dibuat oleh peerage milik Sona.

CRAK

CRAK

"Apa maksudmu favorit Issei? Dan buku tentang apa itu, Icha-icha?" Tanya Sona dengan wajah serius, dan aura hitam mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya kembali. _"Issei adalah pemuda mesum, kalau buku tulisan Naruto sampai menjadi favoritnya... jangan bilang buku yang selama ini dia terbitkan merupakan buku porno."_ Batin Sona.

 _"Icha-icha? Itukan seri buku favoritku juga, apalagi seri 'Icha-icha : Budak dan Majikan'/'Icha-icha : Pulau Nadeshiko'."_ Batin Akeno dan Rias bersamaan sambil menerawang seakan-akan membayangkan adegan dari buku favorit mereka.

"A... em... ehm..." Issei terlihat gugup melihat pandangan membunuh Sona, tetapi demi gurunya dia harus bangga memperkenalkan karya itu. "Tentu saja, seri buku porno terbaik sepanjang masa da... n... dan..."

BLASH

Issei tidak bisa menyelesaikan seminarnya tentang buku karya gurunya, tubuhnya sedikit terlempar dengan besarnya sihir yang dilepaskan oleh Sona begitu mendengar penjelasannya.

" **Dantalion... beraninya dia menyembunyikannya dariku...** "

 _"Hem... beraninya dia menyembunyikan dari kita, aku ingin meminta tanda tangannya._ _"_ Batin Akeno dan Rias bersamaan.

" **...Tenrō tidak akan cukup, aku akan merebusnya setelah memanggangnya hidup-hidup dengan api milik Tenrō. Kukuku...** " Ucap Sona dengan nada berat, tubuhnya kini dikelilingi oleh aura gelap bercampur biru.

Semua anggota peerage milik Sona merasa ketakutan melihat Raja-nya, ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat Sona seperti sekarang. Sedangkan anggota peerage milik Rias juga tidak jauh berbeda, terkecuali Rias, Akeno, Koneko. Kalau Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko sudah tahu bagaimana tingkah Sona saat Naruto berbuat masalah.

Tetapi yang parah adalah Issei, wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat, tubuhnya menggigil dan mulai menegang, jantungnya benar-benar berpacu kencang setelah mendengar rencana apa yang akan dilakukan Sona kepada gurunya. _"Seri Icha-icha berakhir hari ini, karena mulut besarku."_ Hanya itu yang terlintas dibenaknya, dan hal itu terus berunglang.

* * *

 **-Universitas Kuoh/Kuoh Academy-**

 **...Naruto...**

Naruto kini sedang bergulat dengan tumpukan lembaran tugas, dia tengah berada di perpustakaan kampus. Kuliah baru saja selesai satu jam yang lalu, tetapi dia masih harus mengahadiri satu perkuliahan lagi setengah jam lagi.

"Huff..." Naruto menghembuskan napas panajng. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini semua? Lebih baik aku bermain bersama Sera-chan dari pada harus mengurus semua kertas ini."

Naruto terlihat mulai frustasi dengan semua yang dilakukannya, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka duduk berlama-lama dalam satu tempat. Apalagi membaca tumpukan buku untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, laporan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 saja tidak sebanyak dengan apa yang dia buat sekarang.

"GAHHH..." Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat tiba-tiba merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri, tubuhnya mengejang karena merinding. "Ada apa ini?"

"Heh... kau berbicara denganku Dantalion?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam, dan memakai kacamata yang duduk di depan Naruto.

"Ha? Oh... tidak Ishida. Aku cuma sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja. Hehehe..." Balas Naruto dengan nada sedikit terkejut. "Eh, kenapa tadi aku sama sekali tidak melihat batang-hidung Ichigo?" Lanjutnya.

"Katanya dia akan terlambat, pegawai yang mengganti giliran kerjanya berhalangan. Dia diminta untuk menggantikannya untuk beberapa waktu. Aku yakin dia bakal datang untuk perkuliahan nanti." Jawab Ishida santai, dengan pandangan mata yang tidak pernah meningalkan buku.

"Tch... dasar Strawbery itu. Semoga saja bukan karena terlambat bangun lagi." Tukas Naruto.

"Kau juga sama Fishcake! Jadi jangan coba menceramaiku." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Naruto.

"Hoho... kalau begitu..." Naruto menyeringai saat mendengar suara dari seseorang yang cukup dikenalinya.

 **'Fishcake Fist'**

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu mengarahkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke wajah Ichigo yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tetapi yang diserang mampu menangkis pukulan Naruto dengan telapak tangan kiri.

 **'Ichigo Shield'**

"Tch... tch... kau masih sangat lambat Naruto..." Ucap Ichigo dengan penuh percaya diri, sambil melambai-lambaikan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

BUGK

"Ugh..." Ichigo yang tadi sempat merehkan Naruto langsung terduduk di lantai perpustakaan tanpa mampu berteriak, karena menahan rasa sakit setelah menerima tendangan tepat di celah kedua kakinya dari belakang.

"Ow..." Tanpa sadar Naruto juga meringis, karena membayangan betapa nyerinya Ichigo Jr. setelah menerima ciuman kaki dari seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Ichigo. "Kau kejam sekali Rukia." Tukas Naruto yang masih melindungi Naruto Jr. dengan kedua tangannya kepada seorang gadis berambut hitam sepundak, yang telah melancarkan serangan tiba-tiba kepada Ichigo.

"Heh... itu karena dia selalu saja terlambat masuk kuliah. Bahkan tadi sempat tidak masuk kuliah, pasti gara-gara ketiduran lagi tuh..." Ucap Rukia dengan nada ketus. Gadis yang memiliki mata ungu, dan... kurangnya beban di bagian dadanya karena mungkin masih digunakan untuk pertumbuhan tubuhnya yang pendek.

"Tapi tidak perlu sekejam itu juga 'kan Rukia?" Naruto mencoba memberikan alasan.

"Hem... akan aku pikirkan, sebagai referensi kedepannya." Balas Rukia, sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit tenang mendengarnya. "Itu kalau dia mau berubah." Lanjut Rukia.

"Egh..." Naruto hampir terjatuh kelantai mendengar ucapan terakhir Rukia.

Naruto memandang pasrah Rukia, gadis yang hanya memasang ekspresi wajah polos seakan tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan apa yang baru dilakukan. Lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ishida, temannya yang satu itu hanya diam saja seakan mengindahkan semua yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Ishida terus membaca buku yang ada di tangannya, dengan eksperi yang masih tidak berubah. Tetapi jika dilihat dengan seksama, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di keningnya setelah menyadari interaksi kedua temannya dari masa SMA, Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ishida." Panggil Rukia.

"A... yah?" Balas Ishida dengan sedikit gugup, sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas Genetika dan Biomolekuler?"

"Em... yah."

"Kalau begitu, tolong bantu Ichigo. Aku yakin dia pasti belum menyelesaikannya." Pinta Rukia dengan nada tegas, lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan ketiga teman laki-lakinya.

.

.

.

Hening...

"Em... Ishida?" Naruto mulai membuka kembali percakapan.

"Hem?"

"Apa Rukia sedang berhalangan ya?"

"Mana aku tahu, tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya!" Balas Ishida dengan ketus, karena masih kesal dengan permintaan Rukia.

"Oh... jadi kau tidak tahu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Kurosaki bangun! Kuchiki sudak pergi." Ishida menggoyah-goyah tubuh Ichigo, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada respon.

PLAK

Ishida menampar keras Ichigo yang masih terbaring di lantai perpustakaan.

"Ow... sakit Ishida." Bentak Ichigo yang sudah terbangun, sambil memegangi pipinya yang terkena tamparan Ishida. "Kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Kesempatan..."

"Brengsek kau Ishida." Kecam Ichigo sambil menarik kerah kemeja Ishida.

"Baiklah... aku akan menanyakan langsung pada Rukia." Tukas Naruto tiba-tiba setelah lama terdiam.

"Yah... pergi sana kau Naruto!" Ucap Ichigo yang masih kesal dengan Ishida.

Naruto mulai beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan, tetapi terhenti saat tiba-tiba merasakan aura sihir yang cukup besar dan berasal dari arah yang sama dengan letak SMA Kuoh. _"Apa mungkin Kokabiel sudah melancarkan rencananya untuk membunuh adik dari Maou dan memulai peperang lagi? Tch... dasar Gagak sialan."_ Batin Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu Ishida, Ichigo." Naruto lalu beranjak cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Ishida setelah mengingat rencana Naruto. "Jangan bodoh Dantalion! Kau bisa dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Kuchiki jika berani menanyakan hal semacam itu kepadanya." Ishida mencoba memperingatkan Naruto yang yang sudah berada di pintu keluar perpustakaan.

"Jangan kuatir, aku bisa mengurus diriku. Tapi mungkin aku tidak bisa masuk di perkuliahan nanti." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. _"Lagian aku tidak akan membiarkan Gadis Bermata Empat itu terluka."_

 _"_ Jangan berkata seperti itu Dantalion, dan lebih..."

"Ma... kau bantu saja Ichigo untuk menyelesaiakan tugas G&B. Sampai ketemu besok..." Ucap singkat Naruto memotong perkataan Ishida, lalu menghilang dari pandangan kedua temannya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan Ishida?" Tanya Ichigo yang terlihat bingung karena tidak memahami percakapan kedua temannya.

Ishida memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan kosong. "Dantalion ingin menemui Kuchiki..."

"Oh..."

"...Menanyakan apakah hari ini dia sedang haid atau tidak..."

"Berani juga si Fishcake itu..."

"...Setelah melihat tingkahnya menghajarmu tadi." Jelas Ishida.

"Hem..." Ichigo hanya mangguk-mangguk saja.

"..." Ishida memandang Ichigo dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"EHHH..." Teriak Ichigo setelah mencerna semua perkataan pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya. "Apa Naruto ingin mati?" Kini pemuda berambut oranye itu terlihat panik. "Kenapa kau tidak menhentikan Naruto, Ishida? Kau tahu akibatnya kalau menanyakan hal itu kepada Rukia 'kan?" Wajah Ichigo kini terlihat pucat karena mengingat masa lalunya saat masih SMA, dia menerima penyiksaan berat dan mengerikan akibat membuat kesalahan yang sama seperti apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"Aku su..."

"Kita harus segera menghentikan Naruto, dan menyelamatkannya." Ucap Ichigo penuh semangat, walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana caranya?" Ishida melirik temannya yang terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Kita culik saja Rukia." Tukas singkat Ichigo.

"Eh? Kenapa Kuchiki, dan bukan Dantalion?" Ishida terlihat bingung dengan rencana temannya berambut oranye itu.

"Kita tidak bisa menculik Naruto, kau sudah lihat kalau dia sedang mengamukkan? Tidak mungkin kita bisa mengalahkan Naruto dan menculiknya." Balas Ichigo.

"Kau benar juga, kalau masalah menculik... Kuchiki cenderung lebih mudah di banding Dantalion..."

"Iya 'kan?" Ucap Ichigo penuh semangat.

"...Tapi kalau sampai kita ketahuan, amukan Kuchiki lebih mengerikan dibandingkan Dantalion."

"..."

Isida melirik temannya yang diam mematung setelah mendengarkan perkataannya. "Kurosaki?"

"Aku akan menyiapkan rangkaian bunga saja untuk Naruto. Hem..." Celetuk Ichigo tanpa semangat.

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk Kurosaki." Ucap Ishida menyetujui usulan temannya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa mereka telah salah paham, karena Naruto tengah pergi menuju ke tempat Sona, bukan Rukia.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir...**

* * *

 **Kekkai =** Blood Devastation = Teknik milik Warbeast di No Game No Life.

 **Emblem Arts =** Teknik yang digunakan di Dog Day.

 **Tenrō =** Heavenly Wolf = Serigala ilusi milik Mavis Vermilion di Fairy Tail Zero.

 **Nymph =** Karakter Angeloid tipe Beta di Sora no Otoshimono.

 **Tenrai =** Heavenly Thunder = Nama Thunderbird familiar milik Naruto yang memiliki kendali elemen petir, layaknya Kirin.

 **Ishida, Ichigo, Rukia =** Karakter di Bleach. Mereka cuma manusia biasa disini... dan menjadi teman sekampus juga sejurusan bahkan seangkatan dengan Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!**_

 _ **Frozen Clouds.**_


	5. Benteng Sona Sitri

_AN : Cerita ini humornya tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun._

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Highschool Dxd!

 **Bukan Lagi Uzumaki - Chapter 5**

 **Benteng Sona Sitri**

* * *

"Tidak aku sangka kau masih sanggup bertarung, meskipun sudah kehilangan Tuhan-mu." Ucap Kokabiel kepada Xenovia, salah satu utusan pihak Gereja Vatikan yang tengah terengah-engah karena kewalahan melawannya.

"Apa?" Xenovia terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Kokabiel, tetapi masih tetap tidak menerima informasi yang di katakan oleh Malaikat Jatuh itu.

Xenovia Quarta merupakan salah satu 'Exorcist' dari Vatikan, pemegang Pedang Suci Durandal dan 'Ex-Caliburn Destruction' yang diutus untuk menghentikan Kokabiel. Xenovia memiliki rambut biru sebahu, dengan beberapa helai rambut pada poni-nya di cat hijau. Bermata kuning gelap, serta memiliki tinggi 166 cm dengan ukuran tubuh B87-W58-H88. Gadis ini memakai pakaian tempur yang ketat berwarna hitam, dan kini terlihat banyak sobekan disana-sini.

Rias, peerage-nya serta Xenovia, kini semua terlihat dalam keadaan yang begitu buruk. Mereka sudah bertarung sekuat tenaga mereka, tetapi tetap saja tidak mampu mengalahkan Kokabiel. Kokabiel nampak sedang bermain-main saat melawan mereka semua, bahkan tidak terlihat memiliki luka walaupun menerima serangan dari mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Kokabiel?" Tanya Rias karena juga merasa penasaran setelah mendengar ucapan tidak sengaja Kokabiel, tentang ketiadaan Tuhan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan, "...Kehilangan Tuhan-mu"?" Bentak Xenovia yang sudah tidak sabar mendengar klarifikasi dari salah satu Pemimpin Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Ooops... sepertinya aku keceplosan." Balas Kokabiel dengan santai, seakan tidak menyesali tindakannya membeberkan informasi tentang kematian Tuhan yang selama ini dirahasiakan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Kokabiel!" Xenovia kini benar-benar sudah tidak sabar melihat Kokabiel yang terlalu banyak basa-basi, dan menunda untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"He... hehehe... HAHAHA..." Kokabiel tertawa lepas, dengan wajah yang nampak begitu bahagia. "Oh ya, benar juga. Aku disini ingin memulai perang, jadi tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan rahasia ini. Hehahaaa..." Tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar karena menahan tawa, "Bukan hanya ke-4 Maou yang mati pada Perang Tiga Fraksi terakhir, tetapi TUHAN JUGA." Lanjut Kokabiel dengan sedikit meneriakkan perkataannya yang terakhir.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening...

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Kokabiel kini bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing karena terkejut. Tetapi tidak ada yang mampu membayangkan, bahkan menjelaskan kenyataan yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Ti... Tidak mungkin." Xenovia berbisik pelan, mengisi kesunyian.

"Tuhan... mati?" Ucap Rias, melanjutkan bisikan Xenovia. Keduanya terlihat begitu terkejut, matanya masih melebar dengan ekspresi wajah yang penuh ke tidak percayaan. "Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak pernah mendengar mengenai hal itu sebelumnya." Lanjut Rias dengan nada yang sedikit membentak karena sudah mulai kembali dari keterkejutannya.

"Dalam perang itu, Iblis kehilangan banyak anggota dari Kelas Tinggi dan juga Maou. Hal itu juga terjadi pada Fraksi Malaikat maupun Malaikat Jatuh, mereka kehilangan banyak pasukan, kecuali para pemimpinnya. Malaikat bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi menambah jumlah ras-nya lagi. Aku yakin hal itu juga terjadi pada kalangan iblis, 'kan?" Jelas Kokabiel dengan seringai lebar mengakhiri perkataannya.

"Tidak... itu tidak mungkin." Bisik pelan Asia, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca karena menahan tangis.

"Para pemimpin dari ke-3 Fraksi tetap merahasiakan hal ini karena mereka masih butuh kepercayaan manusia terhadap Tuhan." Kokabiel menambah lebar seringainya melihat semua lawannya diam terkejut, bahkan sebagian mulai terduduk karena shok sehingga tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya lagi.

"Hahhh..." Desah Xenovia yang dari tadi menahan napasnya, kini dia terduduk karena kakinya terasa begitu lemas. "Kau bohong, itu tidak mungkin." Ucapan dengan nada penuh ketidak percayaan kembali terdengar.

"Hah... aku tidak peduli kau mau mempercayainya atau tidak. Tetapi yang tidak bisa aku terima adalah disaat kematian Tuhan dan Maou, pemimpin memutuskan untuk menghentikan peperangan!" Kokabiel menggertakkan giginya, geram. "Aku tidak menerimanya! Aku sungguh tidak bisa menerimanya! Menghentikan perang setelah berjuang mati-matian? Kalau saja peperangan itu dilanjutkan, kemenangan pasti berada ditangan kami." Wajahnya kini terlihat begitu tegang karena marah. "Dan Si Bangsat Azazel itu, malah mengumumkan kalau tidak akan ada peperangan lagi." Dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Jangan bercanda!"

Asia mulai bangkit dari duduknya, setelah terduduk bersamaan dengan Xenovia. "Jadi, Tuhan sudah tidak ada lagi. Lalu, bagaimana dengan doa kami?"

"Heh... Michael mengatur semuanya dengan sempurna. Dia menggantikan Tuhan sebagai pelindungi Malaikat dan manusia." Jelas Kokabel sambil tersenyum getir.

"Malaikat tertinggi, Michael-sama bertindak sebagai pengganti Tuhan? La... lalu, bagaimana dengan kami?" Ucap Xenovia dengan suara bergetar. Dia baru saja menerima berita mengejutkan yang berkelanjutan, hingga sangat sulit untuk menerimanya.

"Sistemnya sendiri masih berfungsi, jadi pendoa, pemberkatan dan pengusiran iblis tidak terlalu terpengaruh." Jelas Kokabiel dengan santai.

"Heh..." Tubuh Asia melepas, kemudian dia jatuh pingsan. Beruntung Koneko menangkap tubuhnya sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"ASIA!" Teriak Issei yang berada sedikit jauh dari gadis pirang itu.

Xenovia hanya bisa melirik matanya untuk melihat keadaan Asia, tubuhnya juga sudah benar-benar lemas. "Wajar kalau dia pingsan, bahkan aku saja harus menahannya sekuat tenaga"

"Bahkan katanya, sudah banyak yang tidak lagi mempercayai Tuhan. Dan orang yang mempertahankan keseimbangan antara cahaya dan kegelapan sudah hilang. Jadi, tidak anek jika menemui fenomena seperti Pedang Suci Kutukan bisa terjadi. Seharusnya, pencampuran antara cahaya dan kegelapan itu mustahil. Aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua, bahkan jika harus melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri." Seringai kini terlihat kembali di wajah Kokabiel.

"Rias?" Akeno sedikit heran melihat Raja-nya hanya diam termenung.

"Lagi... terjadi lagi. Itu semua karena aku keras kepala. Ini semua salahku!" Rias hanya bisa menyesali apa yang sedang terjadi dan menyalahkan dirinya karena sekarang merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Rias dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan Issei

"Issei?" Bisik pelan Rias, dengan wajah penuh keheranan.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Aku takkan diam saja bila kau menghancurkan kota dan membunuh teman-temanku!" Teriak Issei penuh semangat, sehingga membuat teman-temannya yang mendengarkan ucapannya tertegun dan men mengembalikan semangat mereka. "Dan juga... biar kuberitahukan padamu. Aku ingin menjadi Raja Harem!"

"HAHHH?" Tukas Xenovia dengan polos sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, karena tidak mengetahui maksud Issei.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan mimpiku!" Lanjut Issei.

"Hehehe... Raja Harem, ya? Apa cuma itu keinginanmu, Naga Merah? Begitu ya." Kokabel tersenyum licik. "Kalau begitu, bagaiman jika kau bergabung denganku saja?"

"Egh?" Issei terkejut dengan jawaban Kokabel yang justru menawarinya untuk bergabung.

"Kau akan langsung menjadi Raja Harem, dan selalu didampingi oleh wanita cantik. Bahkan kau bisa bercinta sebanyak yang kau mau." Lanjut Kokabel sambil menyeringi.

"Ahhh...kau kira," Issei memandang tajam Kokabel. "...Kata-katamu bisa mempengaruhiku? Hehehe..." Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum penuh kemesuman pada Kokabel.

"Issei!" Bentak Rias pada Bidak Pon-nya.

"Ya?" Issei terdasar dari lamunannya. "Maaf, soalnya kata 'Harem' itu adalah kelemahan besarku."

"Jika kau begitu menyukai wanita, nanti kalau kita semua bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Ucap Rias dengan wajah penuh keseriusan.

"Jadi, bukan hanya aku boleh menyentuh payudaramu... tapi aku juga boleh me... me... menghisapnya juga?" Tanya Issei dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tentu, itu akan menjadi hadiahmu jika kau bisa menang." Rias menggunakan lengannya yang bersendekap untuk menggoyangkan payudara besarnya.

"Ah..." Issei membulatkan matanya mendengar tuturan Raja-nya, sambil membayangkan kedua payudara Rias yang bisa di hisap sepuasnya.

SRING

Cayaha sihir berwarna hijau yang begitu terang tiba-tiba muncul dari 'Sacred Gear' milik Issei.

"I... Itu..."

"Aku belum pernah melihat sihir sebesar itu."

"Sacred Gear itu mengabulkan keinginan pemegangnya." Jelas Akeno kepada Rias dan juga Bidak Kesatria/Kuda Raja-nya.

"Aku boleh menghisapnya, akhirnya aku bisa menghisapnya!." Issei tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku merasa bahkan bisa menghajar Tuhan saat ini. Oh, Tuhan kan sudah mati. Hahaha... YOSHHH..." Teriak Issei penuh semangat. "Akan kuhajar kau Kokabiel, demi menghisap puting Buchou!"

"Ya ampun." Bisik Rias dengan wajah yang merona begitu mendengar deklarasi Issei.

 **'Explos...'**

Issei tidak bisa menyelesaikan teknik 'Explosion' dari Sacred Gear-nya untuk menyerang Kokabiel, karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba terlempar menjauhi Kokabiel.

 **'Gravity World'**

BOMMM

"HAHHH..." Sedangkan Kokabiel sendiri tengah tergeletak ditengah kubangan tanah sedalam puluhan meter dengan diameter hampir mencapai sepuluh meter, dia tidak bisa mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri karena seluruh badannya terasa begitu berat. Teknik 'Gravity World' milik Naruto dapat mengubah grafitasi suatu tempat yang dikehendakinya, bahkan bisa di pakai untuk menerbangkan pulau yang berukuran besar atau menenggelamkan seseorang hingga kedalam inti bumi jika dia menginginkan.

"Hahhh... apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Issei penuh kebingungan.

"A-a... aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto sehebat itu!" Tukas Rias sedikit terbata setelah melihat Naruto menyerang Kokabiel dengan begitu cepat.

"Aku juga..." Ucap Bidak Ratu Rias.

"Naruto-nii-san." Bisik Koneko.

"Se...senpai." Bidak Kesatria/Kuda Rias juga terlihat terkejut

"Hah?" Hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Xenovia, karena masih belum paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Terlebih dengan sesuatu yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Pihak Iblis.

"YO..." Issei mendengar suara sapaan seseorang dari atas kelompoknya. Dia bisa melihat orang yang sangat dikenali, tengah berdiri melayang di udara. Pemuda tampan berambut pirang, bermata biru, berkulit tan, dengan tinggi 179 cm. Memakai jaket dan celana hitam dengan kaos oranye terlihat menutupi tubuhnya bagian dalam karena jaket yang terbuka. Dan wajah yang dihiasi oleh cengiran lebar.

"Sen... sensei?" Gumam pelan Issei.

"Ero-sei."

"Kau yang melemparku tadi ya?" Tanya Issei sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Oh, kau masuk di area seranganku."

"Se... sen... sei. Kau telah merenggut kesempatanku MENGHISAP PAYUDARA BUCHOU!" Protes Issei kepada Naruto.

"Heh? Apa yang kau bicarakan Issei?" Naruto melihat Issei dengan pandangan penuh rasa kasihan. "Itulah sebabnya kau belum bisa punya pacar sampai sekarang, kau terlalu mesum. Lagian saat ini impian Payudara-mu tidak sebanding dengan tawaran Ramen dari Kaichou, jad..." Naruto melihat Issei mulai kehilangan warna kulitnya, terlihat begitu pucat. "Ah... anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa! Jadi, lupakan semua!" Lanjutnya.

GUBRAK

Perkataan terakhir Naruto membuat semua yang mendengarnya terjatuh ketanah, kecuali Asia yang memang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan Issei yang tengah marah kepada Naruto karena meremehkan payudara.

"HAHAHA..." Naruto hanya tertawa lepas, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bagian belakang yang tidak gatal.

"GAHHH..." Teriak kesakitan sang Gagak yang dijadikan korban oleh Naruto untuk mendapatkan Kupon Ramen Gratis dari Raja-nya. "Bangsat... siapa yang berani melakukan ini? Argh..." Kokabel menggeram karena kesulitan bergerak.

"Hoho... kau masih bisa berbicara ya, gagak bau tanah?" Gumam Naruto pelan, untuk mengejek Kokabel.

"Bangsat... lepaskan aku!"

"Sensei." Tubuh Issei kini di selimuti oleh aura hijau kemerahan, dia benar-benar marah dengan Naruto. "Beraninya... beraninya kau menggagalkan kesempatanku menghisap payudara milik Buchou. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, kau merendahkan payudara, serta lebih memilih Ramen... aku... aku..." Issei berlari menyerang Naruto, laki-laki yang berani menghina payudara tercintanya dan juga laki-laki yang telah menghancurkan kesempatannya. Sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi berpikir jenih karena kemarahan, sensei, teman ataupun musuh sudah tidak masuk dalam hitungan. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu, rasakan ini!"

' **Over Boosted'**

"Jangan, ISSEI!" Teriak keras Rias, mencoba menghentikan Issei. Tetapi semua sudah terlambat.

 **'Explosion'**

Tetapi sebelum serangan Issei mengenai Naruto, suatu objek transparan berwarna ungu dengan bentuk persegi delapan muncul di hadapan Naruto.

 **'Big Dipper Transfer Circle'**

Serangan Issei menghilang ketika mengenai objek transparan itu.

BOMMM

"AHHH..." Secara tiba-tiba di kubangan tempat Kokabiel terbaring terdengar ledangan yang begitu besar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tukas Xenovia bingung, mendengar ledakan besar di tempat lain. Padahal dia tengah tegang melihat Issei menyerang orang yang dipanggil Sensei oleh pemuda itu, dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan yang lebih parah tidak ada yang menjawabnya, karena semua juga bingung seperti halnya dirinya, tentu saja terkecuali Naruto.

"Tch... tch... Issei, aku bukan merendahkan. Tetapi memang menyampaikan kenyataan, mana bisa kau mensejajarkan payudara dengan ramen, Makanan Para Dewa." Ucap tegas Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat santai, walaupun Issei baru saja menyerangnya dengan teknik terkuat yang dimiliki. 'Big Dipper Transfer Circle' merupakan sihir ruang dan waktu yang bisa digunakan untuk mentransfer object ataupun kerusakan dan serangan ketempat lain.

"Tapi... tapi... Tuhan sudah mati. Mungkin itu karena kebanyakan makan Ramen?" Celetuk pelan Issei yang masih shok melihat serangan terkuatnya tidak mempan, tetapi dia juga merasa lega serangannya tidak mengenai Naruto. Meskipun dalam keadaan seperti itu, dia tetap masih belum mau kalah dari perdebatannya.

"Ero-sei..." Naruto berjalan mendekati Issei, "DASAR BODOH!" Dia membentak Issei. "Tuhan memilih mati karena dipeperangan tidak sempat membawa bekal ramen, bahkan penjual ramen pada mogok karena tidak suka perang. Jadi..."

"Jadi tidak ada lagi Tuhan yang makan Ramen, makanya..."

"Tetapi masih ada Dewa Ramen, aku..."

"Bagaimana dengan Dewa Payudara?"

"Hem?" Naruto berpikir sejenak, dan menghentikan perdebatannya dengan Issei.

"Hei, kalian berdua... tidak bisakah kita urus dulu..."

"DIAM KAU PRIA TAMPAN/PEDANG MAKAN PEDANG!" Ucap Issei dan Naruto bersamaan kepada Bidak Kesatria/Kuda milik Rias.

"...Kokabiel?" Bidak Kuda Rias mengakhiri ucapannya dengan nada lirih, tetapi masih di dengar oleh penggila Ramen maupun Payudara.

"Hem... benar juga kau Kiba, mengalahkan Kokabel adalah Kopon Gratis Ramenku/Tiket Menghisap Payudara." Ucap bersamaan Naruto dan Issei dengan semangat. "Heh?" Keduanya saling memandang dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Dia Kuponku/Tiketku!."

"Jangan mengikuti ucapanku!"

"Kau menantangku Ero-sei/Sensei?"

Slash

Slash

Kiba dan Xenovia yang berada di dekat kedua pemuda yang tengah berdebat, sekilas seperti melihat adanya pecikan listrik dari pertemuan kedua pandangan Naruto dan Issei. Kedua Kesatria itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalas lemas mendengar argumen kedua pemuda di depannya.

"Dua Pria Tak Berguna." Ucap Koneko dengan nada datar.

"Ara~ ara~ fufufu..." Akeno senang sekali sambil terkikik pelan.

TWICH

Rias berbeda dengan yang lainnya, urat-urat tebal mulain muncul di dahinya. "DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!" Bentaknya. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan perang mulut antara si Mesum dengan si Rakus (Gluttony).

"Hai." Ucap tegas Issei dan langsung diam.

"Diam kau Tomato-chan!" Balas Naruto membentak.

TWICH

TWICH

"Hoho..." Rias sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya bagian atas kini tertutup oleh poni rambutnya. "Aku akan menganggapnya tidak pernah mendengar ucapanmu jika kau bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel. Jika tidak, akan aku hilangkan Naruto Jr. dengan Sihir Penghancur-ku." Aura merah dan hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Naruto merasa seakan-akan tengah berhadapan kembali dengan ibunya, wanita cantik berambut merah yang menjadi 'Demon' saat marah.

"Ano... tidak adakah bonus ramen?" Naruto mencoba menawar harga banyarannya dengan cengiran nerfes.

"Hem... ramen dengan daging Naruto Jr." Balas singkat Rias.

"Aku... aku pergi dulu."

"Bagus kalau kau bisa mengerti."

"Ano... Buchou, bagaimana dengan Kuponku Menghisap Payudara-mu?" Tanya Issei penuh harap.

"Issei..." Ucap Rias dengan nada serius.

" Ah... anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa!" Ucap Issei dengan cepat, setelah melihat ekspresi Raja-nya.

"Ara~ ara~ fufufu~" Akeno tidak bisa menahan kikikannya melihat adegan di depannya, walaupun sekarang mereka dalam keadaan bahaya.

.

.

.

Naruto kini berdiri ditepi kubangan tanah tempat kokabel masih terbaring mencium tanah. "Hei, Gagak Tua. Kau masih hidup? Jangan bilang serangan lemah dari Naga Mesum tadi mampu membunuhmu."

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Terdengar suara balasan dari dalam kubangan.

"Kokabiel, awalnya aku berniat langsung menhabisimu. Tetapi setelah melihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada teman-temanku, aku rasa langsung membunuhmu merupakan hukuman yang tidak cukup. Jadi, mari kita lihat... seberapa tinggi kau bisa terbang!" Naruto kini menyeringai buas. Ini mungkin bukan sifat Naruto saat masih bermarga Uzumaki, tetapi semenjak menyandang marga Dantalion dia bisa berpikir lebih jernih, namun akan terlihat begitu buas saat bertarung karena darah Inugami dari Ibu-nya.

"Heh... jangan meremehkanku, Bocah!" Bentak Kokabiel yang kini sudah terbang di atas Naruto menggunakan kelima pasang sayap hitamnya. Dia lalu membuat tombak dengan ukuran yang semakin besar berwana kuning, tombak yang mampu menghancurkan bangunan sekolah dalam sekali serang.

"Hoho... menarik." Ucap pelan Naruto.

Kokabiel melemparkan tombaknya, dan Naruto sudah bersiap mgnggunakan sihir ruang dan waktunya sekali lagi. Tetapi serangan Kokabiel tidak menuju kearahnya, melainkan kearah Rias dan kelompoknya.

"Ooops... aku meleset. Tetapi sekarang kita bisa bermain sepuasnya, karena dengan kematian adik Lucifer itu rencanaku untuk memulai peperangan berhasil. He... hahaha..." Tawa lepas Kokabiel. "Benarkan Boc... kemana dia?"

Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Kokabiel begitu melihat serangan dari Malaikat Jatuh itu tidak ditujukan kearahnya. Dia berniat berpindah dengan 'Big Dipper Transfer Circle' ke hadapan kelompok Rias, lalu mengalihakan serangan tetapi sepertinya dia tidak memiliki cukup waktu. _"Hanya ada satu cara..."_ Pikir Naruto.

 **'Dimension Line'**

.

.

.

"Em... Buchou?" Ucap Issei ragu-ragu.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kita tidak membantu Sensei?"

"Itu ka..."

"Tombak buatan Kokabiel besar sekali, lebih besar dari yang dibuat sebelum-sebelumnya." Gumam Issei mengabaikan ucapan Raja-nya. "Dan dia mengarahkannya kesini... kesini? EHHH!"

"A..." Rias dan kelompoknya hanya bisa menutup mata, karena tombak milik Kokabel meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindarinya.

 _"Disinikah akhir perjalananku? Heh... mungkin ini karena aku mengabaikan permintaan Naruto? Oh Naruto, kalau kau bisa menyelamatkan kami kali ini... aku akan mengajakmu kencan di Kedai Ramen, dan kau boleh makan sepuasnya."_ Batin Rias.

 **'Dimension Line'**

Rias membuka kembali matanya dan melihat tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Tetapi Naruto dan Kokabiel menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Huh? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rias penuh keheranan. _"Tadi itu... 'Dimension Line'? Teknik yang sama digunakan Naruto saat berada di kantor Sona waktu itu."_ Rias membatin.

"Buchou?" Tukas Koneko yang juga baru saja membuka kembali matanya bersamaan dengan yang lain, dan mereka semua sama-sama dilanda kebingungan.

 _"Hahaha... sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mentraktir Naruto. Dasar, Naruto dan keberuntungannya saat taruhan."_ Batin Rias.

.

.

.

 _"Hem... aku sudah tidak merasakan kehadiran Naruto, maupun Kokabiel. Berarti..."_ Sona mulai melepaskan sihirnya. "Kalian sudah bisa melepaskan sihir pelindungnya."

"Kaichou?" Tanya Saji penuh kebingungan.

"Naruto sementar mengatasi Kokabiel, dan mereka sepertinya tengah berada di dalam 'Kekkai' spesial milik Naruto. Lebih baik sekarang kita berkumpul bersama kelompok Rias." Jelas Sona.

"Em... tapi..."

"Aku akan jelaskan detailnya di tempat Rias, aku yakin mereka juga kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi seperti kalian." Tegas Sona

"..." Semua hanya diam dan mengangguk, lalu mulai mengikuti perginya Sona.

.

.

.

"Buchou, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Issei yang terlihat bingung, karena sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu jelasnya, tapi yang pasti kita selamat karena teknik sihir milik Naruto." Jelas Rias dengan pandangan mata yang tidak pernah lepas dari tempat berdirinya Naruto sebelumnya.

"Berpindah?" Bisik Koneko ragu-ragu.

"Hem? Apa maksudmu Koneko-chan?" Tanya Rias kepada Bidak Bentengnya.

"Bau terakhir Naruto-nii-san berada di sana." Jelas Koneko sambil menunjuk tempat terakhir Naruto berdiri. "Berarti..."

"...berarti Naruto berpindah menggunakan Sihir Perpindahan." Suara seorang wanita dari belakang mereka memotong ucapan Koneko.

"Sona?" Tegur Rias dengan suara penuh keterkejutan begitu melihat teman dekatnya berada dibelakangnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bagaimana dengan Pelindung-nya? Dan apa maksudmu dengan berpindah? Itu tidak mungkin, karena..."

"Rias!"

"Ah... aku cuma penasaran. Hehehe..." Elak Rias sambil menyedekapkan tangannya, dan terlihat semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Huff... tapi, yang kau katakan ada benarnya Rias." Ucap Sona, setelah melihat temannya sedikit tenang.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu Kaichou?" Tanya Saji. Dia berdiri di belakang Sona, bagian samping kanan.

"Jika menggunakan Sihir Perpindahan, Naruto bisa saja berpindah dari tempatnya walaupun dalam pertarungan. Tetapi saat ini, yang dilakukan Naruto bukan hanya memindahkan dirinya, tapi Kokabiel, bahkan juga memindahkan serangan Kokabiel yang berskala besar." Jelas Rias dengan singkat.

"Tapi Buchou, bukannya tekhik sihir hanya sekedar, Imajinasi, Keinginan, dan Kekuatan Sihir?" Tukas Issei yang terlihat sedikit bingung. "Akeno-san menjelaskannya kepadaku seperti itu."

"Itu tidak salah, tetapi ada beberapa sihir yang tidak bisa dilakukan jika hanya bermodalkan hal itu saja." Bukan Rias, tetapi justru Sona yang menjawab pertanyaan Issei. "Seperti Sihir 'Power of Destruction' milik Rias, hanya bisa dimiliki oleh Iblis keturunan Klan Bael. Tetapi bukan berarti semua keturunan Klan Bael bisa memiliki sihir itu." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi, Naruto..."

"Ya. Naruto tidak menggunakan Sihir Perpindahan seperti yang kita gunakan biasanya. Klan Dantalion, dulunya juga merupakan salah satu Klan Pilar yang mendiami 'Underworld' saat masih berjumlah 72 Pilar. Dan layaknya Klan Bael yang memiliki Sihir 'Power of Destruction', Klan Dantalion memiliki Sihir Ruang dan Waktu (Time and Space) serta..." Sona menghentikan penjelasannya saat mengingat perkataan Bidak Bentengnya :

 _"Kalau mereka tidak tahu, lebih baik biarkan saja seperti itu So-chan! Rias mungkin temanmu, tapi nantinya kau akan bertarung melawannya di Rating Game. Aku rasa kau paham 'kan maksudku So-chan?"_

Sona melihat ekspresi semua yang mendengar penjelasannya tengah memasang wajah penuh penasaran, dan tidak ada yang melanjutkan perkataannya walaupun dia sempat menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak. Sona bisa paham dengan ketidak tahuan bidak Peerage-nya maupun Peerage Rias, tetapi kalau Rias juga tidak mengetahui tentang kekuatan Klan Dantalion... jujur, dia sedikit terkejut.

"...Ehm... aku juga tidak paham bagaimana cara kerja sihir milik Naruto. Tetapi, yang pasti itu adalah Sihir Ruang dan Waktu tingkat tinggi. Dia membuat pelindung untuk mengelilingi tempat yang dia inginkan layaknya 'Kekkai' (sihir pelindung), lalu memisahkannya dengan Ruang di sekelilingnya... dengan waktu yang... Hem..." Kini Sona terlihat sedang berfikir keras. "Sepertinya kalau memisahkan terdengar kurang tepat. Hem..." Lanjut Sona dengan berbisik.

"Kaichou?" Tanya Tsubaki kepada Sona.

"Sederhananya, Naruto tetap berada disana." Ucap Sona sambil menunjuk tempat terakhir Naruto berdiri. "Dia bisa melihat kita, tetapi kita tidak bisa melihatnya. 'Kekkai' yang dibuat Naruto, memotong Garis Dimensi lalu memindahkannya di waktu yang berbeda. Dan hal itu hanya terjadi di lokasi yang dilewati garis Kekkai-nya, sehingga kita yang berada diluar Kekkai melihat seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi."

"Hah... aku tidak paham!" Ucap Issei sambil mengacak-acak kepalanya.

"Kaichou... kalau Garis Dimensi-nya di potong lalu dipindahkan di waktu yang berbeda, kenapa Naruto-kun masih bisa melihat kita?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut putih yang berdiri di belakang Sona.

"Karena lokasi yang ditempati Naruto memiliki waktu yang sama dengan kita." Jelas singkat Sona.

"Ehhh... lalu yang di depan kita?" Tukas Saji yang juga masih bingung dengan penjelasan Raja-nya.

"Itu adalah lokasi beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Apa maksu..."

"Maksudnya seperti ini." Suara Naruto dari hadapan mereka memotong pertanyaan Saji. Tempat yang mereka lihat tadinya hanya mengalami sedikit kerusakan kini terlihat hancur, bahkan terdapat kubangan tanah dengan luas puluhan meter.

"Ap... bagaimana..." Rias tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataanya karena perkataan itu seakan hilang di tenggorokannya setelah melihat hasil kerja Naruto.

"NII-SAN!" Ucap seluruh anggota peerage milik Sona, kecuali Saji yang berjalan mundur dan bersenbunyi dibalik kerumunan temannya yang lain.

"Hai... kalian baik-baik..."

"Kenapa kau bisa menggendong gadis 'exorcist' itu? Dantalion!" Bentak Sona memotong perkataan Bidak Benteng-nya setelah melihat Naruto keluar dari 'Dimension Line' sambil menggendong Xenovia yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ara~ ara~ fufufu~ Naruto-kun tengah tertangkap basah." Akeno tersenyum misterius.

"Ah... hahaha..." Naruto tertawa narfes melihat pandangan Sona dengan mata yang menyipit. "Aku tadi terburu-buru saat memakai 'Dimension Line', dan tidak menyadari kalau gadis ini masuk dalam garis. Hehehe..."

"Sensei! Mana Kokabiel?" Tanya Issei tidak sabaran, karena tiket Menghisap Payudara-nya di ambil oleh Naruto.

"Hm... disana..." Naruto menunjuk kearah kubangan tanah yang luas.

"Yosh... Payudara aku datang!" Issei langsung berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Naruto dan menghiraukan tatapan jijik dari semua anggota peerage Sona, kecuali Naruto.

"Debunya." Lanjut Naruto.

"AHHH..." Issei terjungkal-jungkal di lereng kubangan tanah, karena terpeleset saat mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto. "BRENGSEK KAU SENSEI!"

"Issei-kun!" Teriak Kiba sambil mendekati kubangan, tetapi terhenti karena merasakan tangan seseorang menahan pundaknya.

"Biarkan saja Ero-senpai itu, anggap saja sebagai hukuman untuknya karena terlalu mesum." Tukas Koneko dengan santainya kepada Kiba, walaupun seringaian kecil bisa terlihat di wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh gelapnya malam.

"Kau menyeringi Neko-chan?" Ucap Naruto yang tengah menurunkan Xenovia, dia lalu mengulas senyuman misterius.

"Aku tidak menyeringai," Balas Koneko, sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau salah lihat, mungkin karena gelapnya malam."

"Tidak untuk mata seorang iblis."

"Huh..." Koneko mengembungkan pipinya yang terlihat tengah dihiasi oleh semburat merah, sambil berjalan mendekati tempat tergeletaknya Asia.

"Aku terlambat ya?" Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari atas kelompok Sona dan Rias. Terlihat seseorang yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh armor putih, dan terbang menggunakan sayap biru transparan.

"'Vanishing Dragon'." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kedepan, melewati teman-temannya yang masih siaga melihat kedatangan tamu tidak diundang.

Naruto menggunakan jari kelingking kirinya untuk mengorak telinganya. "Kalau 'Red Dragon Emperor' berubah nama menjadi 'Breast Dragon Emperor', bisa aku katakan kalau kau berubah menjadi 'Butt Dragon Emperor'? Huff..." Lanjutnya sambil meniup hasil kerjanya.

 **"Vali..."**

"Aku mengerti." Aura putih mulai keluar mengelilingi armor laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Butt Dra...', ah... maksudnya 'Vanishing Dragon'. "Kau?" Dia lalu menunjuk Naruto.

"Bidak Benteng Sona Sitri." Naruto tersenyum kecil, lalu menghapusnya dengan wajah penuh keseriusan. "Naruto Dantalion..." Dia mengulas seringai buas, kemudian terbang mendekati 'Butt Dra...', maksudnya Vali.

"...Lucifer-san." Ucap lirih Naruto.

Sona membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat Naruto terbang mendekati Vali, dengan menampakkan telinga dan ekor anjing yang dimiliki. _"Ini buruk!"_ Sona membatin.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir...**

* * *

 **Big Dipper Transfer Circle =** Teknik milik Koumei Ren dengan Jin Dantalion di Magi.

* * *

 _The KidSNO OppAi : Tidak, disini mereka OC. Mereka cuma manusia biasa, terlalu lama kalau buat karakter baru. Hanya ingin menunjukkan interaksi Naruto di kampus.  
_

 _Ae Hatake : Sekalipun sama-sama di Kota Kuoh, tempat mereka cukup berjauhan. Belum lagi kawasan kampus yang luas untuk mencarinya, sehingga membutuhkan waktu. Sona tidak bisa menggunakan Sihir Perpindahan di tempat umum, dan masih banyak alasan lainnya... panjang kalau mau di jelaskan semua. Tetapi yang lebih penting adalah alasan tidak bisa membuang waktu, disaat keadaan lagi genting._

 _Namikazeall : Untuk sekarang, baru dengan Sona._

* * *

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan banyak review!**

 **Frozen Clouds.**


	6. White Dragon dan Gold Dog

**Bukan Lagi Uzumaki - Chapter 6**

 **White Dragon dan Gold Dog**

* * *

Kuoh Academy, atau lebih mudahnya di sini kita sebut SMA Kuoh, merupakan yayasan pendidikan yang dulunya hanya diperuntukkan untuk kalangan wanita. Tetapi, beberapa tahun terakhir telah menjadi sekolah campuran. Pihak yayasan menyediakan berbagai fasilitas yang cukup mumpuni untuk membantu pengembangan bakat para pelajar yang menimba ilmu di SMA Kuoh. Banyak pelajar dari berbagai daerah di Jepang, bahkan luar negeri yang datang untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan di SMA Kuoh.

Namun, dibalik itu semua. SMA Kuoh juga menjadi basis dari salah satu makhluk supranatural, yakni Ras Iblis atau lebih tepatnya Iblis dari Keluarga Klan Sitri dan juga Gremory. Akibatnya, terkadang sekolah ini menjadi pusat konflik pertikaian antara berbagai fraksi Dunia Supranatural. Contohnya seperti yang terjadi saat ini, baru saja pertikaian antara Kokabiel yang notabene-nya seorang Malaikat Jatuh dengan dua penerus Keluarga Bangsawan kalangan Iblis selesai, justru muncul pihak ke-3 sehingga memancing panasnya kembali keadaan.

Saat ini terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tengah berhadapan sambil melepaskan kekuatan sihir masing-masing, sehingga tekanan disekitar keduanya menjadi semakin berat. Di sisi yang satu, terlihat seorang memakai armor naga dengan sayab berwarna biru muda. Sedangkan di sisi lainnya, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan yang kedua telinganya nampak seperti telinga anjing, bahkan pemuda itu juga memiliki ekor panjang berbulu keemasan layaknya ekor anjing sungguhan. Jika pertarungan pecah, maka ini akan menjadi pertarungan besar. Bahkan pantas untuk ditulis dalam sejarah, pertarungan antara...

Butt Dra... Ehm, maksunya...

White Dragon Emperor... dengan Demon Lord Ashura...

Iblis Lucifer... dengan Iblis Dantalion...

Manusia... dengan Dewa Anjing...

Sedangkan penyebab ketegangan itu semua, karena Vali adalah Lucifer. Keturunan dari salah satu Pendukung Satan Lama yang telah membunuh ayah milik Naruto. Dan Naruto, telah berani mengganti nama kebanggan White Dragon Emperor menjadi Butt Dragon Emperor.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku keturunan Lucifer?" Tanya Vali dengan suara pelan pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakan aura, sihir, bahkan bau dari seorang Lucifer." Jelas Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan Lucifer di depannya.

"Jadi kau menantangku bertarung, Anak Anjing?" Tukas Vali.

"Nah... aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu, Anak Buangan Tuhan!"

"Hoho..." Vali memandang lucu Naruto. "Kau pikir bisa, melepaskan armor 'Balance Breaker' milikku ini?"

 **'Devine'**

Vali bergerak dengan cepat mengarahkan serangannya kepada Naruto, tetapi... belum sempat serangannya mengenai lawannya, dia harus dikejutkan dengan serangan balik Naruto.

 **'Gravity World'**

BAMMM

"GAHHH..." Vali langsung terjatuh ketanah karena perubahan grafitasi bumi yang berkali-kali lipat dengan begitu cepat.

Sedangkan Naruto yang masih berada di udara, tiba-tiba tubuhnya di selimuti oleh cahaya emas. Dalam sekejab, dia sudah berpindah dihadapan Vali yang masih kesulitan bergerak dengan tangan kanan yang terlapisi sihir dari 'Emblem Arts'.

 **'Foxy Lotus Smash'**

BOMMM

Ledakan besar terjadi akibat pukulan penghancur Naruto tepat mengenai kepala Vali yang terlindungi oleh helm armor. Terlihat kubangan baru yang sangat luas terbuat lagi di kawasan bekas berdirinya bangunan SMA Kuoh.

.

.

.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan antara sang Dragon dengan Anjing, terlihat kelompok Sona dan Rias yang tengah mengamati pertarungan. Keduanya gadis itu terkagum merasakan besarnya kekuatan yang dilepaskan oleh kedua petarung.

Bagi Sona, tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini merupakan kali keduanya dia melihatnya. Pertama kalinya Sona melihat Bidak Benteng-nya melakukan hal yang seperti saat ini ketika Naruto baru bertemu dengan kakaknya, Serafall Leviathan. Begitu kakaknya menyebutkan nama Leviathan kepada Naruto, hasil akhirnya 1/4 (seperempat) kawasan Klan Sitri hancur karena menjadi medan pertempuran keduanya. Pertarungan itu berhenti saat Naruto pingsan karena kelelahan. Sona pada awalnya tidak mengetahui penebabnya, hingga Naruto menceritakan alasannya di keesokan harinya.

Sona saat itu benar-benar bersyukur Bidak Benteng yang baru saja direinkarnasikannya masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya dari luka sebelumnya. Jika tidak, mungkin Naruto sudah dianggap menjadi 'Stray Devil' karena bukan hanya menyerang keluarga Raja-nya tetapi juga salah satu Maou.

Semenjak itu, Sona tidak pernah lagi melihat Naruto menggunakan wujud Anjing-nya. Tetapi dia tahu bahwa Naruto jauh lebih kuat darinya, karena...

"Sona! Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba ingin bertarung dengan Vanishing Dradon'?" Tanya Rias kepada teman dekatnya begitu merasakan besarnya sihir yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Entahlah..." Sona sama sekali tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari pandanganya kearah Naruto berada. _"Bukan hak-ku untuk menceritakannya."_

"Tapi kan kau Raja-nya, seharusnya..."

BAMMM

Suara benturan keras menghentikan perkataan Rias, dan menarik perhatiannya kembali kearah pertarungan Naruto.

 **'Foxy Lotus Smash'**

BOMMM

Mereka melihat serangan Naruto telak mengenai kepala pemegang 'Sacred Gear Devine Dividing', dan kemudian menghasilkan ledakan besar.

"Apa Nii-san bisa menang?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut putih yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sona kepada teman-temanya yang juga menyaksikan pertarungan.

"Tentu saja Aniki bisa menang, dia itu..."

"Belum tentu Naruto bisa menang," Saji nyaris jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya begitu perkataannya di potong oleh Sona. "...yang dia lawan sekarang adalah pemegang 'Sacred Gear Devine Dividing'. 'Sacred Gear' yang merupakan salah satu dari 13 Longinus, belum lagi penggunanya sepertinya sudah menguasai 'Balance Breaker'."

"Ta-tapi Kaichou, Aniki kan..."

"Berotak Ramen." Potong Sona dengan nada datar.

"Benar." Tukas Saji tanpa semangat. _"Aniki, aku mendukungmu!"_ Batinnya, karena sudah kehilangan kepercayaan untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang Naruto.

 _"Kalau Naruto berotak ramen, terus aku berotak apa? Aku sering kalah saat bermain catur melawannya."_ Sona membatin dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Sona, kau kenapa?" Rias sedikit bingung melihat wajah Sona yang dihiasi semburat merah. "Jangan bilang kau mulai memiliki selera seperti Akeno?"

"A-apa?" Wajah Sona kini justru terlihat lebih memerah. "Tentu saja tidak. Dari mana kau dapat ide mengatakan hal semacam itu?"

"Ara~ ara~ aku kira kalau Rias yang akan mengikutiku. Tapi ini sungguh mengejutkan, kalau ternyata Kaichou..."

"AKENO!" Bentak Sona dan Rias bersamaan, memotong perkataan Akeno.

"...fufufu~" Akeno hanya terkikik.

.

.

.

Debu dari ledakan pukulan Naruto mulai menghilang, tetapi Naruto sudah kembali terbang menggunakan sayap iblisnya.

"HAHAHA... kau kuat juga Anak Anjing!" Suara tawa keras terdengar dari dalam kabut debu. "Pukulanmu bahkan bisa menghancurkn armor-ku. Aku sudah menunggu untuk bertarung dengan orang sepertimu."

Kini terlihat seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan mata biru berada di kubangan tanah begitu debu menghilang. Pemuda itu mengulas seringai lebar saat memandang Naruto, lalu dia terbang mendekati Naruto.

"Kau sudah melihat wajahku, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan bertarung dengan serius!" Tukas Vali.

"Nah..." Balas Naruto dengan santai, sambil mendarat kembali ketanah. "Sejak kapan aku mengatakan ingin bertarung denganmu? Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu." Dia lalu berjalan menuruni kubangan tanah yang dibuatnya dari pertarungan melawan Kokabiel dan mengabaikan Vali.

"Kau mau kemana Anak Anjing?" Vali merasa marah karena diabaikan. "Aku masih ingin bertarung."

"Oh... kalau ingin sekali bertarung, kenapa kau tidak datang kesini dari tadi. Kau kan tadi bisa bertarung melawan Gagak Bau Tanah yang bersayap lima pasang itu. Lihat apa yang telah dilakukan Gagak itu, dia menghancurkan hampir seluruh bangunan Sekolah." Tukas Naruto santai. Dia lalu mendekati Issei yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri karena sempat menciumi tanah dengan tidak elit.

"Tch... Kokabiel itu lemah. Tidak ada asyiknya bertarung melawan orang yang lemah. Dan yang menhancurkan sekolah bukan Kokabiel, tapi kau!" Vali terus memandangi apa yang tengah dilakukan Naruto. "Jika kau tidak mau bertarung, aku bisa saja membunuh penerus Klan Sitri itu." Tukas Vali dengan serngai lebar diwajahnya.

"Oh... kalau begitu tunggu sebentar..." Balas Naruto yang sudah berjongkok disamping terbaringnya tubuh Issei. "ISSEI, PAYUDARA RIAS MENGECIL!" Naruto berteriak keras.

Lalu...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 det...

"HAHHH..." Tubuh Issei langsung terbangun, wajahnya dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin.

"Kau sudah bangun Issei?"

"Se-sensei?" Wajah Issei terlihat penuh kebingungan. "Ki-kita masih disini? Berarti Buchou baik-baik saja?" Issei melepaskan napas lega begitu melihat anggukan pelan dari Naruto. "A-aku baru bermimpi kalau payudara Buchou mengecil... syukurlah kalau hanya mimpi."

"Sebenarnya..."

"Se-sebenarnya apa sensei? Jangan bilang kalau aku tidak mimpi..."

"'Vanishing Dragon'..." Naruto menggunakan tangannya untuk menujuk kearah Vali. "...Berencana untuk membagi payudara Rias dengan kekuatan pembaginya. Tidak seperti dirimu, dia lebih menyukai Pantat dari pada Payudara..."

"APA?" Issei langsung berdiri tegak dan memandang tajam Vali, tubuhnya mulai diselimuti aura Dragon yang besar. "Ka-kau beraninya memiliki rencana seperti itu! Sekalipun sesama mesum..."

"Aku bukan mesum!" Celah Vali

"...Aku tidak bisa membiarkan rencanamu. Payudara itu lebih indah dari pada Pantat!"

"Oi... aku bukan mesum!" Celah Vali lagi.

"...Dengan Draig bersamaku, aku akan menggunakan 'Boosted Gear'-ku untuk menambah besar..."

"AKU BUKAN MESUM, RED DRAGON!" Teriak Vali yang dari tadi diabaikan oleh Issei.

"...Payudara." Issei tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara. Dia kini terlihat tengah termenung dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Vali mulai lega melihat Issei menghentikan perkataannya tentang kemesuman. Dia sudah berencana menghancurkan Issei jika masih saja melanjutkan bicaranya tentang payudara.

"Naruto!" Terdengar suara Sona memanggil nama pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan.

Dipinggir kubangan terlihat kelompok Sona dan Rias mulai mendekati Naruto. Setelah melihat pertarungan yang berhenti dalam waktu cukup lama, mereka memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto.

"AHHH..." Semua yang disana dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan Issei. "A-aku bisa memperbesar ukuran payudara Buchou dengan 'Boosted Gear'-ku!"

GUBRAK

Semuanya langsung terjatuh ketanah, baik kelompok Sona dan Rias yang tengah berlari maupun Vali yang tadinya terbang juga terjatuh karena mendengar perkataan Issei. Terkecuali Naruto, dia kini sedang memasak ramen tidak jauh dari berdirinya Issei menggunakan kompor kecil spritus.

"Hehehe..." Issei tertawa penuh kemesuman, tanpa memperdulikan dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

"HAHAHA..." Semua kembali terbangun saat mendengar suara tawa keras dari seorang pria yang tidak jauh dari mereka. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau pemilik Sacred Gear Boosted Gear semesum ini." Lanjut pria itu.

"Azazel, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Vali yang sepertinya mengenali pria yang baru saja tertawa, sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Kau lama sekali kembali, Vali. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang kesini, dan memastikan apa yang membuatmu terlambat." Balas pria bernama Azazel itu.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir...**

* * *

 _ **Naruto langsung menyerang Serafall karena waktu itu ingatannya masih belum sepenuhnya stabil, sehingga secara refleks dia menyerangnya begitu mengingat nama Laviathan yang sebelumnya juga ikut membunuh ayah dan dirinya.  
**_

 _ **Sedangkan untuk panggilan 'Demon Lord Ashura' akan di celaskan di beberapa chapter kedepan.**_

 _ **Cerita lebih pendek, lagi sibuk dengan proyek pemprograman. Jadi di lanjutkan di chapter berikutnya saja ya... :)  
**_

 _ **Jawaban pertanyaan :**_

 _Anarchy AntraX : Ya, tapi mungkin cuma 3 sanpai 5. Kalau banyak sekali jadi merepotkan..._

 _Rei01 :Yang sudah jelas baru Sona, selebihnya akan mulai muncul di chapter selanjutnya._

 _Ae Hatake : Pertanyanmu terjawab di chapter ini. Tapi untuk lebih jelasnya, Naruto belum pernah bertemu Vali. Namun dia pernah bertemu dengan Lucifer yang lain._

 _Firefox-kun1709 : Ya, harem. Kalau untuk Rias, saya pertimbangkan dulu. Dan terima kasih atas sarannya._

 _Tenshisha Hikari : Naruto pernah bertemu dengan Lucifer yang lain._

 _AripRif'an : Tidak. Tetapi bisa saja dia nantinya memiliki teknik dengan konsep yang serupa._

* * *

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!**_

 _ **Frozen Clouds.**_


	7. Seringaian Naruto - Part 1

_Yo... ketemu lagi dengan Frozen Clouds._

 _Kepemilikan : Bisa dilihat di chapter 1._

* * *

 **Bukan Lagi Uzumaki - Chapter 7**

 **Seringaian Naruto** **\- Part 1**

* * *

"So-chan, bagaimana dengan Ramen gratisku?" Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan penuh semangat.

PLAK

"Ah~" Pemuda itu terlempar jauh akibat tamparan keras Sona. "Kenapa kau justru menamparku?"

"Ho... apa kau lupa kalau datang terlambat?" Sona membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati Naruto. "Aku sudah menghubungimu menggunakan telepathy, tapi kau membloknya. Aku telpon, kau matikan. Aku pakai kertas segel pemanggilmu, tapi kau acuhkan. Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan itu semua Tuan Dantalion?" Dia memandang tajam Naruto. "Kita disini hampir saja mati di tangan Kokabiel. Kalau saja dia tidak begitu sombong dan memilih segera menghabisi kita, mungkin sekarang kita semua sudah menjadi abu. Sedangkan kau... hahhh..." Sona menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu mulai memijit-mijit keningnya.

Saat ini, Sona dan peerage-nya tengah berada di ruang OSIS. Mereka baru saja selesai memperbaiki bangunan sekolah. Setelah kedatangan Azazel yang tidak terduga sebelumnya, pertarungan antara Naruto dan Vali harus terhenti kerena Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu memaksa Vali untuk kembali ke markas.

Azazel juga sempat menyampaikan permintaan maafnya kepada kedua gadis penerus keluarga bangsawan Klan Sitri dan Gremory. Dia sempat menjelaskan bahwa penyerangan yang dilakukan Kokabiel, murni kehendak Kokabiel sendiri. Azazel juga berjanji akan memberikan ganti rugi kepada kedua putri keluarga bangsawan iblis itu saat di pertemuan selanjutnya, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kota Kuoh.

"Ta-tapi... aku kan sedang kuliah. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku harus serius dalam..."

"...Ramen-mu aku potong 50 persen..."

"A-apa?" Naruto terlihat begitu terkejut mendengar tutur Sona. "Oh, ayolah So-chan! Setidaknya dengarkan alasanku, dan kenapa Ramen-ku ikut campur disini? Bukannya tadi kau sudah setuju dengan 100 Ramen gratis untuk imbalan mengalahkan Kokabiel..."

"Ja-jadi, Nii-chan bertarung melawan Kokabiel hanya karena ingin mendapatkan Ramen gratis?" Ucap pelan seorang gadis berambut coklat, yang berdiri di belakang Sona. Iris mata coklatnya terlihat berkaca-kaca, dan tangan yang tergenggam erat. "Hiks... hiks... aku kira Nii-chan peduli dengan kita, tapi... hiks..."

"Ah... Re-chan, jangan menangis!" Naruto segera mendekati gadis itu, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia ingin memeluk Reya untuk menenangkan, tetapi tidak memiliki keberanian kerena masih bisa merasakan pandangan tajam Sona di punggungnya. "A-emmm... tentu saja aku peduli dengan Re-chan..." Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan tatapan membunuh dari semua orang di sekelilingnya. "...dan kalian semua." Tambahnya. Dia mulai melepaskan napas lega saat tatapan tajam dari semua orang mulai menghilang. "Lagian, ramen kan cuma sebagai penyemangat saja."

"Berarti kalau Kaichou tidak memberikan bonus Ramen, Nii-chan tidak bakalan semangat? Hiks..." Tutur pelan gadis kelas 2 SMA itu, dia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

" _Oh... Dewa Ramen, semoga Engkau memaafkanku dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan."_ Pikir Naruto begitu mendengar perkataan Reya. "Te-te... tentu saja tidak Re-chan. Kakak-mu ini..."

"Jadi aku tidak perlu mentraktirmu Ramen lagi?" Celah Sona sambil menahan tawa kemenangannya.

"...Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa Ramen..."

"Hiks... hwaaa..." Suara tangisan Reya semakin membesar.

"Na-ru-to-kun!" Bentak Bidak Ratu Sona.

Peluh dingin mulai mengalir di dahi Naruto. "A... ehm... yah, kau tidak perlu mentraktirku So-chan. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena datang terlambat." Naruto hanya bisa mengulas senyuman getir, sambil menahan tangisannya. "Oh, Re-chan. Berhentilah menangis, bagaimana kalau aku temani pulang? Nanti aku bisa memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Aku tau kau pasti lapar, kerena harus mempertahankan 'kekkai' untuk waktu yang lama." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengelus pelan kepala Reya. _"Oh... Ramen. Aku berjanji akan meminta maaf beribu-ribu kali nanti padamu."_ Batinnya.

"A... itu tidak adil Nii-san!" Tukas gadis berambut putih yang sedari tadi berada disamping Reya.

"Hem... hem... tidak adil Nii-san! Kenapa cuma Reya-chan/senpai yang mendapat perlakuan khusus?" Ucap gadis yang lain bersamaan, kecuali Sona, Reya, dan juga Tsubaki. Dan tentu saja Saji hanya diam, dia kan laki-laki!

"Hem..." Reya hanya mengangguk pelan.

" _Kenapa semua jadi begini? Padahal kesepakatan awalnya..."_ Naruto mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya sebelumnya terjadi.

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

 _Naruto baru saja keluar dari wilayah kampusnya, dan bersiap menggunakan teknik perpindahannya. Tetapi harus terhenti karena tiba-tiba muncul segel lingkaran sihir berwarna biru, dan nampak miniatur transparan Sona di di depannya._

" _Yo... malam So-chan?" Sapa Naruto dengan santai._

 _Sona, mendengar sapaan Naruto yang begitu santai merasakan tekanan darahnya meninggi. Urat-urat tebal terlihat di dahi miniatur Sona, dengan mata yang menatap Naruto tajam._

" _Malam Naruto... bagaimana kuliahmu?" Ucap Sona dengan suara lembut, tetapi wajahnya menghianati suaranya. "DASAR ANJING BODOH! Kemana saja kau?" Bentak Sona yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya._

" _Ah... hehehe... kuliah?" Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya bagian belakang sambil mengulas cengiran untuk menyembunyikan rasa nerfesnya._

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Hem..." Naruto mengangguk pelan._

" _Tidak tidur?"_

" _Ah... sedikit?"_

" _DANT... kau... huff..." Sona melepaskan napas panjang. "Cepat kesini! Kita semua disini butuh bantuanmu." Tukas Sona dengan tegas._

" _Bagaimana deng..."_

" _Ditiadakan!"_

" _Hey, aku belum selesai..."_

" _Dantalion! Cepat kemari!"_

" _Tapi aku lapar, semua persedian makanku di habiskan Nymph..."_

" _Cepat kesini! Aku akan mentraktirmu 100 mangkok ramen nanti." Potong Sona tidak sabar._

" _..." Naruto hanya berdiam diri sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Dengan senang hati Naruto memenuhi panggilanmu, Raja-ku." Naruto mengulas senyuman lebar._

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

" _...Sialan! Ini semua pasti rencana Gadis Bermata Empat itu."_ Geram Naruto dalam hati. Dia bisa melihat seringai kecil menghiasi wajah imu... wajah penuh keseriusan Sona. _"_ _Tunggu saja pembalasanku! Kau... tidak. Kau dan Saji akan merasakan Neraka buatan NARUTO DANTALION. Bhahahahaha..."_

"Nii-chan, kita bisa pulang sekarang." Ucap Reya dengan nada lembut.

"Hem..." Naruto menganguk pelan, sambil meraih tangan Reya dan menariknya menuju pintu keluar ruangan. Dia sekilas melirik Sona sebelum menutup pintu ruang OSIS sepenuhnya.

Sona tiba-tiba menghapus seringai kemenagannya begitu merasakan firasat yang buruk. Saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, Sona bisa melihat sorot mata yang mengerikan terpasang di mata Bidak Bentengnya itu.

Glup

Sona menelan ludahnya, beberapa peluh dingin terlihat di wajahnya. _"Apakah kemenanganku sekarang benar-benar sebanding dengan_ _apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?"_ Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya saat itu.

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

Pagi. Kebanyakan orang, merasakan badannya kembali segar begitu terbangun dari tidur panjang di pagi hari. Tetapi lain halnya dengan Saji, pemuda berambut pir... eh, maksudnya pemuda berambut pink ini tiba-tiba diserang hawa yang begitu dingin begitu membuka matanya. Dia juga merasakan ranjangnya mengeras, tidak lagi terasa empuk seperti biasanya. Yah... seperti saat dia membaringkan badannya tadi malam di ranjang empuknya.

Saji kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya begitu semua kesadarannya kembali. "Hem... dimana ini? Sepertinya bukan kamarku."

Ruang kamarnya yang terlihat luas, kini terasa begitu kecil. Cahaya mentari yang biasanya membantunya bangun pagi karena menembus celah jendela kamarnya, kini sama sekali tidak terlihat.

TOK

TOK

Saji mendengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ada orang di dalam?" Saji mendengar suara ayahnya dari luar kamar. "Saji, kau di dalam? Tidak seperti biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini."

"Eh..." Saji merasakan tubuhnya pegal-pegal begitu berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun. "Ya!" Balas Saji dengan malas.

"Baguslah, tapi jangan terlalu lama di kamar mandi. Nanti kau bisa terlambat masuk sekolah." Balas Ayah Saji dari luar kamar.

"Eh? Kamar mandi?" Saji mendudukkan badannya sambil matanya mengamati sekelilingnya. "Oh... ini kamar mandi." Tukasnya begitu menyadari dia baru saja terbangun dari bak mandi. "EHHH... kamar mandi! Kenapa aku di kamar mandi?" Saji segera beranjak membuka pintu kamar mandi, tanpa menyadari bahwa dia melewati dinding ungu yang tranparan di pintu keluar.

"KYAAA..." Terdengar teriakan gadis begitu Saji melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. "MESUM! TOLONG ADA LAKI-LAKI MESUM DISINI!" Teriak beberapa gadis yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam.

"Heh?" Saji terlihat begitu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "Kenapa..."

"Cepat ambil shinai kalian!"

"Tidak, pakai dulu pakaian kalian!"

"Tapi kenapa ada laki-laki berada di lemari ruang ganti Klub kita?"

"Dia mirip Saji!"

"Eh... aku memang Saji!" Celetuk Saji. Sekalipun dia masih bingun dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi harga dirinya tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain mengatakan kalau dirinya mirip Saji, karena dia adalah Saji.

"Benar. Tapi kenapa rambutnya berwarna pink? Bukan pirang?"

"Eh?" Saji bertambah bingung. _"Pink? Rambutku pink katanya?"_

"Itu tidak penting. Kita harus memberi dia pelajaran!" Ucap salah satu dari ke enam gadis yang berada di ruangan itu. Seketika itu juga, semua gadis tadi mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat yang menakutkan.

"Ya... berani-beraninya dia berada disini!" Ucap semua gadis bersamaan sambil mengangkat semua shinai mereka.

"Ah... tu-tu-tuu-tunggu!" Saji mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah.

"HAHHH..." Tapi Saji sudah terlambat, karena semua shinai yang di genggam para gadis sudak di ayunkan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"KYAAA..." Sekarang gantian Saji yang berteriak layaknya seorang gadis. _"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?"_ Saji membatin sebelum kesadarannya direnggut oleh rasa sakit oleh ciuman keenam shinai.

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

Sona Sitri. Gadis itu bisa menghembuskan napas lega begitu terbangun dari tidurnya, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya kejutan yang dibuat oleh Bidak Bentengnya. Sona baru saja menyelesaikan rutinitas mandinya di pagi hari, dan mulai mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Hem..." Sona bergumam pelan saat memasang kacamata-nya. "Aneh!" Dia melepaskan kacamata-nya, lalu memasangnya lagi. "Hem..." Sona merasakan pandangannya buram. Dia justru dapat melihat lebih jelas dengan matanya yang minus, dari pada saat memakai kacamata-nya seperti biasanya. "Mungkin mataku mulai membaik?" Gadis itu terlihat tengah berfikir untuk sejenak. "Tapi mana mungkin terjadi hanya dalam waktu semalam." Sona membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari keganjilan yang terjadi.

TING

TONG

Terdengar bel rumah milik Sona berbunyi.

"Tsubaki, dia sudah datang. Bagaimanan ini? Aku harus memeriksa kamarku dulu, tapi aku juga harus segera berangkat ke sekolah." Sona mulai sedikit panik, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa saja yang telah dan akan dilakukan Naruto. "Sial..." Dia hanya bisa mengumpat.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir...**

* * *

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!**_

 _ **Frozen Clouds.**_


	8. Seringaian Naruto - Part 2 (End)

_Yo... Frozen Clouds mempersembahkan akhir chapter 'Seringaian Naruto'._

 _Kepemilikan : Bisa dilihat di chapter 1_

* * *

 **Bukan Lagi Uzumaki - Chapter 8**

 **Seringaian** **Naruto - Part 2  
**

* * *

Sona, selaku ketua OSIS harus berusaha selalu menapilkan tingkah baiknya. Dia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjadi panutan bagi siswa maupun siswi lainnya yang datang menuah ilmu di SMA Kuoh. Sona selalu serius saat menangani semua taggung jawabnya, salah satunya menangani keamanan maupun kelancaran dalam proses belajar-mengajar di lingkungan sekolah.

Semua itu tidak berbeda dengan apa yang tengah di lakukannya sekarang, saat dia baru datang memasuki kawasan sekolah, dia harus dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan yang berasal dari ruang Klub Kendo. Sehingga dengan cepat dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ruang Klub Kendo berada, dan mengindahkan rencananya untuk pergi ke Ruang OSIS.

"Kaichou?" Tsubaki yang melihat Raja-nya mengalihkan arah kakinya hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Kau mendengarnya kan, Tsubaki?" Balas Sona kepada Bidak Ratu-nya dengan melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Maksudmu suara teriakan yang berasal dari Klub Kendo?"

"Ya. Aku akan memeriksannya dulu, dan bisakah kau bawakan tasku kekelas. Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak sempat pergi ke Ruang OSIS." Lanjut Sona.

Sona kemudian segera mempercepat langkahnya, karena waktu belajar sudah hampir dimulai. Dia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan firasat buruknya yang dirasakan sejak meninggalkan kediamannya, dia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi hari ini. Dan semua itu ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-ny... maksudnya dengan laki-laki Berotak Ramen.

"Heh... rasakan itu laki-laki mesum!" Sona bisa mendengar perkataan membentak seorang gadis begitu dia berada di dekat Ruang Klub.

"Ya, berani sekali dia datang kesini. Si Trio Mesum itu saja tidak berani masuk ke ruangan ini."

"Mungkin saja dia lebih mesum?" Ucap salah satu gadis yang tadinya juga ikut menghajar Saji. "Lihat saja pakaiannya, dia cuma memakai celana pendek! Dengan kaos... apa itu?" Gadis itu mengamati lebih jeli lagi kaos yang dipakai Saji. "Hei, lihat! Kaosnya bertuliskan 'Aku Cinta Gadis Imut'. Apa-apan itu?"

"Serius?"

"Yang benar kau?"

"Hem..." Gadis yang di tanyai hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kalian lihat saja sendiri!"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kalian sudah membuat keributan?" Tanya Sona yang baru saja memasuki ruang ganti Klub Kendo.

"Kaichou! Syukurlah anda sudah datang. Tadi ada laki-laki yang mirip dengan Saji masuk ke ruang ganti Klub kami." Jelas gadis anggota Klub Kendo.

"Laki yang mirip Saji?" Tanya Sona kembali. Wajahnya terlihat penasaran begitu mendengar penjelasan dari gadis berambut coklat yang di kepang.

"Hem..." Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, anda tidak perlu kuatir. Kami sudah membereskannya, laki-laki itu sekarang sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Kami semua berencana membawanya ke kantor polisi terdekat, dan mengadukan tindakan pelecehan seksual yang dilakukannya."

"Yah, kami semua sudah setuju!" Tambah seorang gadis berambut pink. "Dan parahnya lagi Kaichou, laki-laki itu mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pink! Aku tidak tahu sih alasannya, tapi mungkin dia seorang pengintit?" Lanjut gadis itu, kini dia terlihat tengah berpikir.

"Hahaha... berarti dia penguntitmu Katase. Dia kan mengecat rambutnya sama dengan warna rambutmu!" Tukas garis berambut coklat yang dikepang.

"Yah... aku setuju dengan perkataan Murayama, Katase." Tambah gadis yang lain.

Wajah Katase kini terlihat memerah. "Mou... kalian semua!" Dia menggembungkan pipinya. "Mentang-mentang rambutnya di cat pink, bukan berarti dia penguntitku. Coba lihat juga kaosnya, di sanakan tertulis 'Aku Cinta Gadis Imut'. Bisa saja dia itu justru penguntitmu Yui!" Tukas Katase kepada anggota Klub Kendo lainnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Elak Gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Yui. "Aku tahu kalau aku ini imut, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa terima kalau orang seperti itu akan menjadi penguntitku!" Lanjut gadis mungil itu. Yui memang terlihat memiliki wajah yang imut, ditambah lagi dengan tubuhnya yang terbilang pendek untuk ukuran siswi kelas 1 SMA.

"Kalian, dimana sekarang laki-laki yang kalain bicarakan?" Potong Sona yang sudah merasa cukup mendengar semua perkataan seluruh anggota Klub Kendo.

"Ah... di sana Kaicho!" Balas Murayama sambil menggunakan tangannya untuk menunjuk kearah pojok Ruang Klub.

"Sa..." Sona tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya begitu melihat keadaan Saji.

Wajah Saji kini terlihat penuh memar karena baru saja menerima pijatan shinai. Dia hanya bisa terkapar lemas tidak sadarkan diri di pojok ruangan, karena tanpa ada yang menyadari salah satu shinai yang di ayunkan kepadanya ada yang mengenai Saji Jr..

"Ehm... kalian tidak perlu repot-repot membawa laki-laki ini kekantor polisi. Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya!" Tukas Sona dengan nada tanpa semangat.

"Tapi Kaichou..."

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai! Jadi sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Aku akan memastikan hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, jadi kalian tidak perlu kuatir." Tegas Sona.

"Baik!" Balas semua anggota Klub Kendo bersamaan. Mereka semua kemudian bubar, dan pergi meninggalkan ruang Klub setelah merapikan semua barang-barang milik mereka.

"Hahhh..." Sona mehembuskan napas panjang begitu melihat semua anggota Klub Kendo meninggalkan ruangan. "Saji, apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau..." Sona menghentikan perkataannya, matanya kini membulat. "Jangan bilang ini semua rencana laki-laki Penggila Ramen itu."

"Kaichou?" Terdengar Tsubaki memanggil Sona dari luar ruang Klub Kendo, sehingga menyadarkan Sona dari lamunannya.

"Masuklah, Tsubaki!"

"Kaichou, kau lama sekali datang ke kelas. Jadi aku datang kesini untuk memastikan kalau... Saji?" Tsubaki membelalakkan matanya saat pandangannya tertuju kearah Saji yang terkulas lemas di sudut ruangan. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Saji, Kaichou?"

"Huff... entahlah. Menurut anggota Klub Kendo, Saji tiba-tiba keluar dari lemari ganti milik mereka. Jadi wajar kalau Saji sekarang berada dalam kondisi seperti ini." Sona melirik kearah Saji. "Sudahlah, kita akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kalau Saji sudah sadar. Meskipun aku punya dugaan kalau ada Seekor Anjing yang terlibat dalam kejadian ini." Ujar Sona sambil mendekati tubuh Saji. "Tsubaki, bantu aku menatih Saji ke UKS."

"Ba-baik." Tsubaki segera mendekati tubuh Saji. _"Naruto-kun, apa saja yang sedang kau rencanakan?"_ Dia membatin.

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

"Baiklah, kita akan memeriksa tugas yang saya berikan minggu lalu, tentang 'Deduksi Dalam Penelitian Ilmiah'. Kalian bisa mengumpulkan kertas tugas di meja barisan depan, setelah itu baru kita tukar dengan barisan bangku lain, untuk menghindari kalian memperbaiki hasil yang sudah kalian tulis. Jadi teman kalian lainnya yang akan mengoreksinya!" Ucap Sang Guru.

Semua siswa-siswa melakukan apa yang di instruksikan oleh Sang Guru. Guru mereka merupakan pria tua yang sudah memasuki usia 50-an, memiliki rambut hitam dengan kepala bagian atas yang botak. Memakai pasangan jas berwarna cream, serta kacamata yang tebal. Guru ini bernama Takahashi, pria muda berkepala lima yang masih melajang.

"Nah, sekarang bisakah Abe-kun membacakan hasil kerja yang ada di tanganmu!" Pinta Takahashi.

Abe, Abe Kiyome merupakan siswi cantik kelas tiga, memiliki rambut coklat yang di keriting (bergelombang) pada ujungnya. Gadis ini adalah teman sekelas Sona, dan juga merupakan Kapten Klub Tenis.

"Baik." Kiyome lalu berdiri dan siapa untuk membaca tulisan hasil kerja teman sekelasnya. "Ehm... untuk silogisme premis mayor-nya, 'Semua anak yang status gizinya baik, cerdas'. Selanjutnya premis minor-nya, 'Oga status gizinya baik'. Sehingga konklusi-nya, 'Jadi Oga adalah anak yang cerdas'. Disini juga dijelaskan, 'Ungkapan di atas merupakan Study Retrospektif..."

"Cukup, kita bahas dulu tentang silogisme-nya." Tukas Takahashi, menghentikan Kiyome yang tengah asik membaca. "Tapi sebelum kita bahas, adakah dari kalian yang tahu siapa perumus atau pengembang cara silogisme ini? Sehingga mempermudah kita saat ini untuk menyimpulkan pernyataan deduksi. Dan kalau bisa tolong sebutkan macamnya juga!"

"Sensei!" Sona mengangkat tangannya, siap untuk menjawab. Benar, Takahashi merupakan guru yang tua dan terlalu terpaku pada teori. Tetapi tetap saja Sona harus berusaha menunjukkan antusiasnya untuk belajar, dia harus memberikan contoh yang baik selaku ketua OSIS sekaligus impiannya untuk membangun sekolah sendiri. "Pengembang cara berpikir deduksi dengan cara silogisme ini adalah Aristoteles, hidup pada tahun 384-322 SM." Sona menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, dan bisa melihat anggukan pelan Takahashi disertai ulasan senyum tipis di wajah pria tua itu. "Silogisme dibagi dua macam, silogisme kategoris dan silogisme hipotesis. Silogisme kategoris merupakan proses berpikir, dengan melakukan penyelidikan identitas atau diversi dua konsep objectif, dengan membandingkannya ketiga konsep secara berturut-turut."

"Bagus... bagus..." Takahashi terlihat semakin antusias mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ah... lanjutkan, silahkan lanjutkan saja Shitori-kun!" Tukasnya setelah melihat hampir semua siswa sempat mengarahkan pandangan kearahnya.

"Eh..." Sona mencoba menggunakan tangannya untuk memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, tetapi justru terkejut dan tersipu malu begitu sadar kacamatanya sama sekali tidak terpasang di wajahnya. "Ehm... sedangkan silogisme hipotesis ialah silogisme yang mana premis mayornya merupakan pernyataan hipotesis, dan premis minornya mengakui atau menolak salah satu atau bagian dari premis mayor tersebut. Sehingga muncul istilah kondisional, disjunctive, dan konjunctive pada silogisme ini." Sona kemudian duduk kembali setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Bagus... saya harap kalian akan menerapkan bentuk deduksi ini dalam pembuatan laporan dari tugas Penelitian Biologi kedepannya." Takahashi melihat semua siswa hanya diam saja, hal itu hanya terjadi dalam tiga situasi. Pertama, semua siswa mengerti dengan penjelasan yang disampaikan Sona. Kedua, mereka semua sama sekali tidak mengerti tetapi tidak memiliki semangat untuk belajar lebih lanjut. Ketiga, semua siswa sepakat agar pelajaran cepat selesai. Heh... hanya Tuhan dan siswa yang tahu... _"Egh... kenapa mereka semua nampak sama sekali tidak tertarik?"_ Takahashi kini justru nampak bersemangat setelah melihat ekspresi bosan para siswa. " _Kaa-san, aku akan terus berusaha!"_ Pikirnya.

"Ara~ fufufu~" Terdengar suara kikikan pelan dari tengah kelas.

"Ehm... Himejima-kun." Takahashi menegur siswi pemilik sumber suara. "Bisa tolong bacakan hasil kerja temanmu yang ditulis di kertas di hadapanmu!" Pinta Takahashi.

"Baik, Sensei." Tukas Akeno sambil memperhatikan kertas di tangannya. "Ara~ fufufu~"

"Ada apa Himejima-kun?"

"Ah, tidak Sensei. Fufufu~" Akeno melepaskan suara kikikan begitu melihat nama pemilik kertas tugas ditangannya. "Hanya saja disini penulis sudah menggunakan deduksi dengan cara silogisme."

"Benarkah?" Takahashi merasa tertarik dengan adanya siswa yang menganggap serius pelajarannya. _"Mungkin ini yang dinamakan, buah kesabaran?"_ Matanya kini menampakkan api yang membara.

"Ya. Silogisme hipotesis kondisional, penulis menuliskan premis mayor, 'Apabila Souna mendapatkan ASI yang cukup, ukuran payudaranya pasti akan besar'. Sedangkan premis minor, 'Souna tidak memiliki payudara besar'. Sehingga muncul konklusi, 'Jadi Souna..."

"Cukup!" Bentak Sona memotong perkataan Akeno, wajahnya kini sudah terlihat begitu merah.

"...hanya mendapatkan sedikit ASI." Lanjut Akeno mengacuhkan perintah Sona. "Ara~ ara~ fufufu~" Dia mengulas senyuman misterius kearah Sona.

"A-pa-apaan itu tadi?"

"Yah, tapi kan itu juga benar. Bentuknya juga seperti hipotesis."

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Kenapa justru membahas hal semacam itu?"

"Hem... aku setuju. Siapa sebenarnya yang menulis tugas dengan pembahasan seperti itu?"

Kelas mulai terdengar ricuh begitu Akeno selesai membaca tulisan di kertas di tangannya...

"Himejima-kun..."

"Akeno, siapa pemilik kertas di tanganmu?" Ucap Sona yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ara~ ara~ fufufu~" Tapi Akeno justru melanjutkan kikikannya. "Tentu saja kau, Kaichou. Di sini tertulis namamu, Souna Shitori. Apa ada yang salah?" Dia kembali memperhatikan kertas yang di tangannya. "Bentuk tulisannya juga identik dengan gaya tulisanmu, Kaichou."

"A-apa katamu?" Wajah Sona sudah memerah, seperti kepiting rebus...

"Benarkah itu, Shitori-kun?" Takahashi mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Ketua OSIS SMA Kuoh. "Bisa tolong jelaskan?"

"A-aku sama sekali tidak..." Sona kesulitan menyelesaikan perkataannya, saat mengingat keganjilan kejadian pagi tadi. _"Jangan bilang ini juga ulah dari Naruto. Ini sudah keterlaluan!"_

"Shitori-kun?" Takahashi terus memanggil Sona yang terlihat hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"Benarkah Akeno?" Tanya Rias yang duduk di sebelah Akeno. "Coba aku lihat!" Dia melihat tulisan hasil kerja Sona.

Nama : Souna Shitori

NISN : XXXXXXX

Tugas Biologi

Metodologi Peneletian Kesehatan

Silogisme Hipotesis Kondisional :

Apabila Souna mendapatkan ASI yang cukup, ukuran payudaranya pasti akan besar _(Premis Mayor)_

Souna tidak memiliki payudara besar _(Premis Minor)_

Jadi Souna hanya mendapatkan sedikit ASI _(Konklusi)_

Silogisme Hipotesis Disjunctive :

Rias atau Souna yang kekurangan gizi

Rias payudaranya besar

Jadi Souna kekurangan gizi

Silogisme Hipotesis Konjunctive :

Tidak mungkin siswi SMA yang memiliki gizi baik memiliki payudara kecil

Akeno siswi SMA, gizinya baik

Jadi Akeno memiliki payudara besar

"A-apa-apan ini semua?" Tukas Rias setelah membaca hasil kerja Sona. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau menulis pernyataan seperti ini, Sona."

"Heh..." Aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Sona.

CRAK

CRAK

Meja di depannya juga mulai terlihat retak karena tekanan tangan Sona. **"Hehehe..."** Semua siswa memandang heran Sona yang tengah tertawa sendiri, tetapi wajah sang Ketua OSIS itu terlihat begitu menakutkan. **"Sepertinya ada seekor Anjing yang perlu di disiplin!"** Bisik Sona dengan suara berat.

"So-sona." Rias terkejut melihat ekpresi teman dekatnya.

"Ka-kaichou, tenanglah!" Pinta Tsubaki yang duduk di belakang Sona dengan wajah penuh kekuatiran.

"Saya permisi dulu, Sensei." Sona langsung beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Tu-tunggu, kau mau kemana Shitori-kun?" Tanya Takahashi dengan nerfes begitu melihat amarah yang meluap dari Sona.

"Berburu Anak Anjing..." Balas Sona dengan acuh.

"Ah... maaf, Sensei." Ujar Tsubaki yang sudah berada di depan Takahashi. "Kaichou sedang ada urusan mendadak. Saya juga permisi dulu, Sensei." Dia membungkuk sejenak lalu langsung berlari keluar mengejar Sona yang sudah meninggalkan kelas lebih dulu.

"Saya juga, Sensei..." Rias langsung saja pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Ara~ ara~ fufufu~" Akeno berjalan santai kepdepan kelas. "Saya juga permisi, Sensei. Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang menarik, fufufu~" Dia beranjak keluar, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sang Guru.

"Tu-tungu, kelas belum selesai." Takahashi memberanikan diri menegur siswanya yang berancana meniggalkan kelas begitu saja. _"Kalau aku membiarkan dia begitu saja, maka siswa yang lain juga akan mengabaikanku. Kaa-san, semoga yang aku putuskan ini benar."_ Takahasi membatin. "Kau tidak boleh keluar, tunggu sampai kelas selesai! Sudah cukup tiga gadis itu saja yang meninggalkan kelas." Lanjut Takahashi.

"Ara~ benarkah?" Akeno memandang tajam Takahashi.

"I-iya..."

"Benarkah, saya tidak boleh keluar?" Tukas Akeno dengan mengulas senyuman dingin.

GLUP

Takahashi hanya bisa menelan ludahnya begitu melihat senyum dingin Akeno, tubuhnya tiba-tiba juga merasa merinding. _"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa siswa di sini berani menentang gurunya?"_ Batin Tahahashi. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahinya. "A-em... silahkan!" Akhirnya dia memutuskan keputusan yang aman.

"Ara~ fufufu~ aku tahu kalau Sensei pasti akan memakluminya. Fufufu~" Akeno langsung beranjak pergi sambil terkikik.

"Apa itu tadi benar-benar Akeno-sama?"

"Emmm... entahlah. Tapi dia justru terlihat lebih seksi."

"Yah... aku baru pertama kali melihat sisi lain dari Akeno-sama."

Kelas mulai ricuh kembali, begitu keempat gadis tercantik di SMA Kuoh pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Ehm... apa ada lagi yang ingin meninggalkan kelas?" Tanya Takahashi.

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

"Cheers!" Naruto dan Nymph kini tengah asik berpesta.

Berkat bantuan Nymph, Naruto bisa membuat ulang tugas milik Sona dengan tulisan yang identik. Kemampuan tentang teknologi yang dimiliki oleh Nymph memang menakjubkan, dan Nymph selalu senang bila diminta untuk ikut andil dalam kejahilan Master-nya.

* * *

 **...Cerita Berakhir...**

* * *

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!**_

 _ **Frozen Clouds.**_


	9. The Blue Girl

_Yo... Frozen Clouds nongol lagi!_

* * *

 **Bukan Lagi Uzumaki - Chapter 9**

 **Cerita Tentang** **Gadis Biru dan Hitam! - Part 1 (The Blue Girl)**

* * *

Xenovia Quarta, sejak kecil dia sudah diarahkan untuk menekuni tentang ajaran Tuhan dari agama Christian (Catholic). Dia juga dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang fanatic terhadap ajaran Tuhan. Dilatih menggunakan Pedang Suci Durandal oleh Griselda Quarta sejak kecil, sehingga membawanya untuk menjadi seorang Exorcist, sekaligus agen Gereja Catholic. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Xenovia lahir dan besar di lingkungan Gereja, sehingga dia kurang memahami bagaimana berinteraksi dengan sosial luar.

Xenovia merupakan gadis yang keras, serta memiliki kebanggan yang tinggi terhadap statusnya sebagai Swordwomen. Tetapi, dia lebih sering mengutamakan bertarung dengan kekuatan fisiknya dan jarang berfikir panajang (strategi).

Xenovia dulunya memiliki rambut panjang, layaknya teman kerjanya sekaligus sahabatnya yang di utus bersamanya ke Jepang. Tetapi dia memotongnya saat rambutnya yang panjang justru menjadi kelemahannya saat menjalankan misi, dan bertarung melawan Vampire. Sejak saat itulah dia memiliki rambut yang hanya sebahu.

Tapi saat ini, Xenovia merasakan kelemahan lain pada dirinya muncul kembali. Dia tidak memiliki banyak stamina, sehingga di pertarungannya melawan Kokabiel dia justru kelelahan dan hampir tidak sadarkan diri setelah mendengar berita tentang kematian Tuhan.

Dia melihat Kokabiel mengarahkan serangan berskala besar kearah para iblis, iblis yang sekarang menjadi aliansi-nya untuk sementara. Sehingga tanpa berfikir panjang, dia segera beranjak mendekati tempat para iblis dan membantu untuk menahan serangan Kokabiel. Tetapi harus terhenti saat tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi berjalan, dan terasa begitu lemah.

Dia pasrah... tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kelemahannya...

Dia mengertakkan giginya...

Tangan terkepal erat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali hanya melihat...

Sampai dia mendengar salah satu dari iblis itu mengucapkan sesuatu...

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

 **'Dimension Line'**

Xenovia melihat serangan Kokabiel yang di arahkan ke tempat para Iblis tiba-tiba saja menghilang. "A-apa yang terjadi?" Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Bocah?" Bentak Kokabiel dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu geram.

Sedangkan yang di tanyai masih saja diam, lalu melepaskan napas lega. Ekspresi wajah ketakutan yang sempat terpasang kini luntur menjadi cengiran lebar. "Ara, bukannya kau tadi yang mengatakan ingin bermain sepuasnya?" Lalu dia mengulas seringai kecil. "Selamat, Ko-chan! Aku bersedia mengabulkannya!" Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan jari yang membentuk huruf V, lantas dia menyeringai. "Skor 1 : 0, dengan satu poin untukku."

"Heh?" Kokabiel nampak bingung dengan maksud Naruto.

"Jangan pura-pura jadi pelupa, mentang-mentang kau sudah tua." Ujar Naruto.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Bocah!" Bentak Kokabiel yang merasa di permainkan Naruto.

"Ah... jadi kau lupa kalau aku sudah satu kali membuatmu mencium tanah? Bahkan bulu yang kau cat hitam tidak bisa menolongmu. Weee..." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kokabiel.

"..." Kokabiel menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dalam keheningan. "Bocah..." Dia kemudian memandang tajam pemuda di bawahnya, dengan wajah yang dihiasi seringaian lebar. "...Ayo bermain." Tombak besar dari cahaya berwarna kuning mulai terlihat di atas Kokabiel, tekanan di sekitarnya mulai berat seiring dengan besarnya kekuatan yang dilepaskan Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Oi... oi... itu besar sekali. Kokabiel, kau terlalu berlebihan. Ingat dengan usiamu..."

"Eh..." Naruto menghentikan candaannya begitu mendengar suara rintihan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"..." Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, otaknya yang katanya sedikit lebih cerdas dibandingkan saat masih bertubuh Uzumaki mulai memproses dengan cepat.

Sampai akhirnya...

"AHHH..." Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk gadis di hadapannya. "Siapa namamu?"

BRUK

Xenovia yang sedari tadi berusaha berdiri dengan bertopang pada pedangnya terpaksa harus terjatuh lagi begitu mendengar pertanyaan pemuda di dekatnya. "Kau..." Dia memandang pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan tatapan penuh ketidak percayaan. "Aku Xenovia."

"Aku Naruto, salam ke... bukan itu!" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, frustasi. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Seingatku tadi kau berada jauh dari jangkauan teknik-ku."

"Ak..."

 **'Big Dipper Transfer Circle'**

Naruto langsung mengacuhkan Xenovia begitu menyadari Kokabiel sudah melepaskan serangannya di saat dia tengah sibuk berbicara.

BOMMM

Tetapi dia berhasil memindahkan serangan ke tempat lain. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Naruto langsung melompat tinggi sambil membentangkan sepasang sayap iblisnya mendekati Kokabiel yang masih terkejut dengan kemampuannya.

"Terima ini!" Naruto mengarahkan pukulan tangan yang terlapisi oleh energi berwarna emas.

 **'Emblem Art...'**

"Hah... kau bercanda bocah?" Kokabiel sudah bersiap menangkis serangan Naruto, tapi begitu jarak keduanya sudah begitu dekat, Naruto menghilang. "A-apa?"

Naruto berpindah tepat di belakang Kokabiel, sehingga membuat celah pada pertahanan sang Malaikat Jatuh.

 **'...Super Bury Punch'**

BOMMM

Serangan Naruto telak mengenai kepala Kokabiel. Sehingga membuat Kokabiel langsung jatuh, kembali mencium tanah untuk kedua kalinya dalam semalam.

Sedangkan Xenovia, dia terkagum melihat Naruto mampu memindahkan serangan berskala besar milik Kokabiel. Namun dia kembali dikejutkan saat Naruto mampu membuat celah dan mendaratkan serangan yang langsung mengenai kepala Kokabiel.

Naruto kemudian kembali menghampiri Xenovia. "Yo... Xe? Sen? Xia? Hem..." Naruto mencoba mengingat nama gadis di depannya.

Urat-urat tebal muncul di kepala Xenovia, _"_ _Kepribadiannya mirip dengan Irina."_ Pikirnya. "Xe-no-vi-a."

"Ah... Aoi-san! Yah, aku akan memanggilmu itu saja. Lebih mudah, sesuai dengan warna rambutmu!" Tukas Naruto sambil mengulas senyum lembut. "Salam kenal." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Tubuh Xenovia merespon secara otomatis, mengangkat tangannya untuk menerima uluran tangan Naruto. "Sala..." Tetapi terhenti begitu menyadari ada yang salah, urat-urat tebal kembali muncul di kepalanya. "Jangan ganti nama orang sembarangan, Anak Iblis!"

Tetapi Xenovia menahan amarahnya begitu melihat Naruto memasang wajah serius. "Aoi-san!" Dia sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Naruto, dan terkejut saat tiba-tiba kedua tangan kekar milik pemuda di depannya diletakkan di atas pundaknya.

"Hei!" Xenovia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Naruto di pundaknya. Tetapi tubuhnya menegang begitu wajah Naruto dan miliknya nyaris bertemu karena ulah pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan itu.

"Aoi-san!" Naruto kembali memajukan wajahnya, sehingga hidungnya hampir saling bersentuan dengan milik Xenovia.

"A-ap..." Xenovia tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya karena terlalu gugup. _"_ _Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia mau menciumku? Aku belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Apa yang aku pikirkan, dia itu Iblis!"_ Xenovia membulatkan matanya begitu jarah mereka tinggal 3 cm...

2 cm

1 cm

Gelap...

Tiba-tiba di sekeliling Xenovia menjadi gelap...

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dalam pertarungan Naruto dan Kokabel selanjutnya!

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

Iris kuning terbuka, dan pemilik mata langsung mengangkat tu...

DUG

"Aduh~" Terdengar rintih kesakitan dari dua gadis yang berada di suatu kamar.

"Apa-apaan Xenovia, jangan tiba-tiba langsung bangun begitu! Beginikan jadinya, kepalamu membentur kepalaku." Komplain salah satu gadis dari kedua gadis tadi, sambil mengelus-elus dahinya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kenapa wajahmu berada di atasku, Irina?" Bentak Xenovia kepada Irina.

Irina, Shido Irina. Dia merupakan gadis ceria yang memiliki rambut coklat muda dengan iris mata berwarna ungu. Dia adalah salah satu dari dua Exorcist yang dikirim oleh pihak Gereja Vatikan untuk merebut kembali Ex-calibur dan mengalahkan Kokabiel. Gadis cantik ini memiliki gaya rambut dikepang dua, serta kepribadian yang selalu ceria dan hiperactive. Irina adalah gadis dari ras manusia yang memiliki tubuh proposional, dengan tinggi 164 cm dan ukuran tubuh B87-W59-H89 cm.

"Ah... hehehe..." Irina hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya, sambil tertawa nerfes. "Tadi aku mencoba membangunkanmu, tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon. Jadi aku putuskan untuk memperhatikan wajahmu, kali saja aku bisa memperhatikan bagaiman ekspresi seseorang yang sedang mimpi. Hehehe..." Wajahnya kini dihiasi dengan semburat merah. "Kau tadi mimpikan, Xenovia? Wajahmu tadi terlihat lucu sekali. Hehehe..."

"A-ap... diam kau Irina!"

"Hehehe... wajahmu memerah Xenovia."

"Kau mengajak berkelahi, Irina?"

"Tidak... tidak!" Dengan cepat Irina menyilangkan tangannya, kemudian mengulas senyum lembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Xenovia memandang teman kerjanya, sekaligus sahabatnya. "Baik." Dia meregangkan tangannya, lalu beranjak untuk berdiri. "Berapa lama aku tidak sadar? Dan dimana kita sekarang?"

"Uhhh... 9 jam 31 menit 18 detik! Kita berada di kediaman Gremory-san."

"Huff..." Xenovia menghembuskan napas panjang. _"_ _Sialan Iblis Pirang itu! Dia membuatku pingsan saat pertarungan. Tapi mungkin aku hanya bisa menjadi beban kalau mau membantunya. Saat itu aku sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga."_ Pikir Xenovia. _"_ _Tapi tetap saja, tidak perlu harus membuatku pingsan! Ditambah lagi..."_ Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelum kesadarannya menghilang saat dalam pertarunganan melawan Kokabiel. _"_ _Tidak... tidak... dia mendekatkan wajahnya hanya kerena ingin membuat pertahananku melemah, dan mempermudahnya untuk membuatku pingsan."_

"...Via!... Xenovia!"

Bentakan Irina menyadarkan Xenovia dari lamunannya. "Eh... ya. Ada apa Irina?"

"Kau dari tadi melamun, dan mengabaikanku." Irina mengembungkan pipi putihnya, tetapi kemudian dia langsung memeluk Xenovia. "Tapi, aku senang kau baik-baik saja Xenovia. Hiks... kau sungguh membuatku kuatir. Aku bersyukur Tuhan mengabulkan doa-ku, dan..."

Xenovia berhenti mendengarkan rentetan perkataan Irina begitu mendengar temannya menyebutkan nama Tuhan. _"_ _Irina, seandainya saja kau tahu bahwa Tuhan sudah tiada. Apa mungkin kau masih bisa seceria seperti sekarang ini?"_ Dia mengamati temannya yang masih terus berbicara, tetapi sama seakali tidak mendengarkan apa yang tengah dibicarakan. _"_ _Kau tahu Irina, kau adalah teman pertamaku. Dan aku bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan gadis sepertimu, tapi sepertinya kita tidak lagi bisa berpetualang bersama. Aku telah mengetahui tentang kematian Tuhan, dan pihak Gereja tidak akan diam saja. Kemungkinan besar aku akan dieksekusi, kecuali aku pergi meninggalkan Geraja dan mencari perlindungan di bawah Fraksi lain."_

"Xenovia, kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Irina dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya." Jawab Xenovia asal. "Jadi, kapan rencanamu akan kembali ke Vatikan?"

"Rencanamu? Maksudmu rencana kita kembali ke Vatikan?" Irina memandang lucu Xenovia. "Aku sudah menghubungi pihak Gereja, dan mereka meminta kita untuk segera kembali. Jika kau sudah benar-benar baikan, kita bisa berangkat nanti sore atau mungkin besok pagi." Kemudian wajahnya kembali berbinar-binar. "Jadi kita masih ada kesempatan untuk menjelajahi Jepang, mungkin mencoba beberapa masakan Jepang. Bagaimana menurutmu Xenovia? Kau kan masih belum tahu banyak tentang Jepang."

"Menarik, itu ide yang bagus Irina." Xenovia menyetujui saran temannya, tetapi wajahnya menampakkan sedikit kesedihan. "Setelah beberapa hari di sini, rasanya aku ingin mengenal Jepang lebih dekat." Tukasnya pelan. _"_ _Benar juga, di sini merupakan kekuasaan Iblis. Aku bisa meminta bantuan pada gadis Gremory itu, tidak peduli harus menjadi Iblis. Tuhan juga sudah tiada, aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia. Terlebih lagi sebelum membalas perbuatan Ibis Pirang itu!"_

"Fufufu~" Irina terkikik pelan mendengar temannya begitu antusias.

"Hei. Apa yang lucu, Irina?"

"Hehehe... bukannya kau sebelumnya mengatakan kalau tidak suka dengan Jepang, Xenovia?"

"Diam kau, 'heretic'!" Bentak Xenovia.

"Hei, kau yang heretic!"

"Kau mengajakku berkelahi, Irina?" Xenovia memandang tajam Irina.

"Jika itu yang kau minta, Orang Jepang tidak pernah lari dari tantangan."

"Kau..." Xenovia langsung mendorong Irina jatuh kelantai. Tetapi Irina juga tidak mau kalah, sehingga terjadi pergulatan yang sengit. Pertarungan yang biasanya memakai pedang kini hanya menggunakan tangan, karena Irina tidak lagi memiliki pedang.

CLIK

Tetapi pintu kamar yang mereka tempati tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Ara?" Akeno melihat sesuatu yang baru begitu memasuki kamar yang ditempati tamunya. Irina kini ditindih oleh Xenovia, dengan tangan milik keduanya berada pada payudara gadis yang lain. "Fufufu~ maaf kalau menggangu kegiatan kalian, silahkan lanjutkan. Kecuali kalau kalian ingin mengajakku bergabung, aku dengan senang hati melakukannya meskipun 'Threesome'. Justru terasa asik. Fufufu~"

"A-a-apa, kau salah paham!" Tukas Irina dengan suara terbata dan wajah yang sudah memerah begitu mendengar 'Threesome'.

"Heh?" Tetapi lain halnya dengan gadis bersurai biru, dia terlihat bingung dengan perkataan kedua gadis di dekatnya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"I-itu tidak penting! Xenovia, cepat jauhkan tubuhmu dariku!" Bentak Irina.

"Heh?" Xenovia memandang bingung Irina. "Hem..." Tapi dia mengangguk dan memenuhi permintaan temannya, dengan bangkit sambil tangannya bertumpu pada buah besar milik Irina.

"Ah~" Irina mendesah pelan begitu merasakan tekanan tangan Xenovia di dadanya. "Xe-Xenovia~ ja-jauhkan tanganmu dari dadaku!" Tukas Irina sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, tetapi tangannya yang bebas sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun terhadap perbuatan Xenovia.

"Kau kenapa Irina?" Tanya Xenovia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan temannya.

"Ara~ ara~ fufufu~" Sedangkan gadis yang mengamati keduanya hanya bisa terkikik. "Sepertinya keputusanku untuk menjadi orang yang membangunkan kalian adalah keputusan yang benar. Fufufu~"

"A-tinggalkan kami!" Bentak Irina dengan wajah yang semakin memerah dari sebelumnya. Dia dan Xenovia kini sudah berdiri dan saling berjauhan. Ah... Irina di sini yang sedikit menjauh dari Xenovia karena masih risih dengan pandangan Gadis Iblis di depannya.

"Ara~ jadi kalian belum puas? Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian untuk bersenang-senang."

"Diam kau Iblis!" Bentak Irina kembali, dengan wajah layaknya kepiting rebus dan asap putih mulai keluar dari lubang telinga serta pori-pori rambutnya. "Dan kau salah paham."

"Fufufu~" Akeno tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk mengulas seringaiannya. "Oh, sarapan sudah siap. Kalau kalian lapar, silangkan ke ruang makan. Tapi aku yakin kalian masih kenyang, karena baru saja minum Susu Remas. Fufufu~" Akeno terkikik keras, tetapi terdengar semakin mengecil seiring kepergiannya meninggalkan kamar yang ditempati dua gadis Exorcist itu.

"Dasar Gadis Iblis." Bisik pelan Irina yang masih menahan malu. "Ini semua gara-gara kau Xenovia."

"Heh?" Xenovia memandang bingung temannya. "Hei, kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Dan apa yang dari tadi kalian bicarakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa!" Balas Irina dengan cepat.

"Hei, Irina?"

"Apa?"

"Apa itu Susu Remas?"

"Aku tidak tau." Balas Irina dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

"Apa itu minuman dari Jepang, Irina?"

"Xenovia, diam!" Bentak Irina sambil beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Irina?"

"Makan." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Irina sebelum menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

BLAMMM

"Hei!" Bentak Xenovia melihat Irina menutup pintu kamar dengan paksa. "Tch, ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?" Tanya Xenovia, entah kepada siapa.

Xenovia kemudian beranjak mendekati lemari kamar, berharap ada pakaian yang bisa digunakannya untuk ganti.

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

"Acweee!" Terdengar suara bersin dari seorang pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan.

"Master?" Sedangkan gadis bersurai biru yang duduk di dekatnya hanya memandangnya acuh.

"Ah... aku yakin So-chan tengah merindukanku." Tukas pemuda tadi.

"Merindukanmu?" Gadis kecil di sampingnya memandangnya tidak percaya. "Menyiapkan dandang yang berisikan air mendidih untuk memasakmu itu baru masuk akal, Master!"

"A-apa?" Pemuda itu justru kini yang memandang balik sang gadis dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Jangan berbicara tentang sesuatu yang menakutkan seperti itu, Nymph. Lagian, aku melakukan kejahatan bersamamu. Jadi kalau So-chan mau masak, harus satu paket. Aku, kau dan dia." Lanjut Naruto sambil terus memainkan 'stick game'-nya.

Naruto dan Nymph kini tengah bermain game sambil menunggu siaran langsung tentang petualangan So-chan dari kamera yang dia pasang di berbagai sudut bangunan SMA Kuoh, dan telah dihubungkan dengan TV miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanku, Nymph." Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah meninggalkan layar TV. "Karena aku melakukan semuanya agar So-chan tidak meremehkan Ramen milik Naruto Dantalion. BHAHAHA..." Tawa lepas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi Master, kalau kau sampai direbus lagi oleh Gadis Bermata Empat itu bagaimana?" Nymph melirik wajah Master-nya untuk sejenak, dan melihat beberapa peluh keluar dari pelipisnya. "Kau malah tidak bisa menikmati Ramen-mu lagi, 'kan?"

"Ka-kau terlihat khawatir dengan keadaanku, Nymph. Tidak seperti dirimu biasanya." Tukas Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang bahayanya keadaannya sekarang.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir. Kalau kau tidak makan Ramen, jatah makananku berkurang." Balas Nymph dengan santai tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaan Master-nya.

Naruto menghentikan game-nya untuk sejenak, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Nymph. "Sebenarnya, yang melayani dan dilayani di sini siapa sih?"

"Tentu saja aku yang melayani, dan kau yang aku layani. Tapi kalau urusan makanan, semua aturan tidak berlaku." Balas Nymph dengan acuh, sambil mengambil cemilan yang terhidang di depannya.

CRIUK

"Lagian, itu kan yang kau ajarkan kepadaku saat berurusan dengan Ramen-mu." Lanjut Nymph.

"K-kau... seperti anak mengikuti ayahnya saja."

"Aku tidak mau dianggap menjadi anakmu!"

"A-jadi kau menganggap kalau aku tidak becus jadi seorang ayah?"

"Kalau itu, kau yang mengatakannya sendiri Master."

Urat-urat tebal keluar di pelipis Naruto. "Ugh... untung kau imut Nymph." Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Nymph kini terlihat begitu merah, setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"Puffft... Uhuk..." Nymph sempat tersedak.

Naruto melirik Nymph sejenak, lantas menyerahkan gelasnya yang berisi jus. "Kalau tidak, aku akan menghajarmu seperti yang aku lakukan pada Tenrou setelah membantu So-chan memanggangku." Lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih." Nymph mengembalikan gelas berisi jus kepada Master-nya.

"Oi, kita semalam sudah bekerja keras Nymph. Jadi tidak perlu dipikirkan apa yang akan So-chan lakukan. Lebih baik kita berpesta, sambil menunggu pertunjukan hasil karya Naruto Dantalion. BHAHAHA... Ugh!" Naruto tersedak saat mulutnya di paksa menelan kue oleh Nymph. Naruto memandang tajam Nymph untuk sejenak, lalu mengulas senyum. "Yah, hasil karya Naruto Dantalion dan Nymph."

Keduanya lalu mengangkat gelas yang berisi jus. "CHEERS..." Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Fuahhh..." Tukas keduanya setelah meneguk habis jus yang berada di gelas masing-masing.

"Sekarang..."

TING

TONG

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya begitu mendengar bel rumah yang ditempatinya bersama Sona berbunyi. Jantungnya kini berpacu lebih cepat, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"Jangan bilang So-chan sudah pulang." Tukas Naruto dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku mau memberi makan Tenrai dulu, Master." Ucap Nymph sambil beranjak menuju pintu masuk dimensi milik Naruto yang terhubung langsung dengan rumahnya.

"Tunggu!" Naruto langsung mengangkat Nymph dengan menarik kerah baju milik gadis kecil itu. "Tidak akan aku biarkan kau kabur." Dia lalu menggunakan teknik sensornya untuk merasakan siapa yang berada di depan rumahnya.

Dan...

"Hufff... Aoi-san." Naruto menghembuskan napas lega.

"Heh? Siapa?" Tanya Nymph dengan wajah penuh keingintahuan.

* * *

 **...Cerita Berakhir...**

* * *

 **AN : Katanya suruh panjangin dikit, jadi saya perpanjang waktunya Naruto sebelum dihajar Sona... :V**

 **Semoga chapter ini tidak membunuh minat baca, pembaca.**

 **Sampai ketemu minggu depan!**

* * *

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!**_

 _ **Frozen Clouds.**_


	10. The Black Girl

_Yo... Frozen Clouds nongol lagi! Maaf lambat update-nya, bagi yang nunggu. Lagi ada beberapa proyek, dan minggu lalu serta sekarang masih dalam minggu ujian._

* * *

 **Bukan Lagi Uzumaki - Chapter 10**

 **Cerita Tentang Gadis Biru dan Hitam! – Part 2 [ The Black Girl ]**

* * *

Hitam, mempresentasikan ketidakhadiran warna ataupun cahaya dalam ruang yang gelap. Tidak sedikit orang mengasosiasikan warna hitam dengan sesuatu bernilai negatif, bahkan ada yang mengidentikkan warna hitam dengan kejahatan.

Namun dibalik itu semua, hitam justru merupakan warna yang mampu memperlihatkan suatu isarat ketegasan. Hitam juga memiliki sifat kuat, sehingga tidak mudah dikotori atau digantikan oleh lainnya saat tertimpa. Yah, warna hitam adalah warna paling dominan tetapi juga bermakna kegelapan. Warna hitamlah yang mampu menyerap cahaya, tetapi tetap menampakkan keasliannya sekalipun diabaikan maupun disinari.

Tinta hitam mampu memperindah kertas putih yang kosong, sehingga memperkuat kesan yang akan disampaikan. Dalam psikologis, orang mendeskripsikan bahwa hitam memiliki karakteristik penuh misteri, berwibawa, berkelas, konservarif, kegelapan, kukuh dalam pendirian, merupakan seseorang yang lebih senang dengan situasi formal dan terbiasa pada struktur yang kuat.

Semua karakteristik pada bagian psikologis yang dimiliki warna hitam ini sangat kuat tertuju pada salah satu anggota dari Keluarga Klan Shinra. Seorang gadis yang dikenal dengan nama Tsubaki Shinra, gadis yang terlahir dari kalangan Klan Shinra. Klan yang terbilang telah lama menempati Jepang ini, merupakan Klan yang memiliki tugas untuk membasmi/mensucikan roh jahat (evil spirits). Kalangan luas mengenal anggota Klan ini sebagai orang-orang terhormat, tetapi dibalik itu semua, tersenbunyi dari mata publik, Klan ini justru tega mengabaikan, mengacuhkan dan mengucilkan seorang gadis dari anggotanya sendiri hanya karena memiliki perbedaan dengan anggota yang lainnya. Gadis yang dianugerahi Sacred Gear ini, harus menanggung derita batin akibat sesuatu yang berada diluar kendalinya.

 _"_ _Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?"_ Batin seorang gadis yang berumur tidak lebih dari 14 tahun. Buliran bening dapat terlihat mulai terjatuh membasahi pipi penuh debu gadis kecil itu.

Gadis dengan rambut yang dulunya terlihat begitu indah, berwarna hitam. Kini harus meringkung di sudut bangunan perumahan seorang diri dengan rambut yang nampak acak-acakan. Diselimuti oleh dinginnya angin malam, ditemani oleh sunyinya orang-orang yang ingin mengulurkan pertolongan, dia menyembunyikan dirinya dari kejaran beberapa anggota Keluarga Klannya sendiri. Keluarganya yang dulu dia kenali sebagai keluarga hangat, penuh kebahagian, kini semua nampak dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang menyerupai monster. Monster yang siap menerkam dan menghabisi anak kecil karena dianggap sebagai aib keluarga akibat berbeda dari lainnnya. Huh, sungguh ironis! Klan yang bertugas untuk mensucikan roh jahat justru tidak bisa membedakan kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh anggota Klan itu sendiri dengan keadaan yang dialami oleh seorang gadis polos yang tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Heh, kau di sini rupanya Anak Iblis?" Bentak seorang pemuda yang wajahnya terlihat tidak asing lagi bagi gadis bersurai hitam tadi. "Hei! Aku menemukan persembunyian sang Gadis Aneh!" Pemuda yang memakai kimono biru itu berteriak kearah teman seperjuangnya, mereka sedari tadi telah bersusah payah mencari keberadaan sang Gadis.

 _"_ _Sial, mereka sudah menemukanku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ Gadis itu kini mulai panik, harapannya untuk terlepas dari kejaran anggota keluarganya yang ingin menyiksa dan membunuhnya kini sirna dengan diketahuinya tempat persembunyiannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya pemuda lain kepada temannya setelah medengar teriakan pemuda sebelumnya. "Baguslah, aku tadi hampir saja memutuskan untuk kembali karena sulitnya menemukan tempat persembunyiannya." Lanjut pemuda itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya Kenjuro?" Tanya pemuda yang memakai kimono biru tadi kepada temannya yang sudah dianggap sebagai ketua digenerasinya pada keluarga Shinra.

"Hem... Kenapa kita tidak memberikan pelajaran kepadanya terlebih dahulu? Aku ingin tahu seberapa kuat Anak Kutukan ini!" Tukas Kenjuro dengan sinisnya. Pemuda ini memiliki tubuh kekar yang terbalut oleh kimono tradisional putih. Rambut jabrik pendek berwarna hitam, dan mata dengan iris biru yang memancarkan kedinginan.

"Apa kau yakin Ken?" Ungkap teman Kenjuro yang lain. "Bukannya Toshiro-sama meminta agar kita segera membawa gadis ini kepadanya, begitu kita menemukannya."

 _"_ _Paman?"_ Tsubaki membatin begitu mendengar nama pamannya disebutkan.

"Tch..." Kenjuro berdecih, sambil memandang tajam temannya. "Memangnya masalahnya apa, kalau kita memberi gadis ini sedikit pelajaran? Toh, nantinya kita juga akan menyerahkannya kepada Toshiro-sama." Jelas Kenjuro kepada temannya, dan diikuti seringaian yang mengerikan dari wajahnya. "Jika kau tidak mau, diamlah saja disitu Dan! Aku ingin tahu seberapa kuat gadis yang dikatakan memiliki kutukan dan dianggap aib bagi keluarga kita." Lanjut Kenjuro.

Dan, pemuda yang memakai kimono biru itu hanya diam mengangguk melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata Kenjuro. Dia melihat 2 temannya yang lain juga memiliki pandangan sama dengan sorot mata yang dipancarkan Kenjuro.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini?" Tsubaki memberanikan diri untuk menyampaikan pertanyaannya. Selama ini yang diketahuinya, semenjak dia memiliki perbedaan dengan anggota Klan yang seumurannya, dia mulai dikucilkan. Tetapi tidak memahami kenapa harus dikucilkan meskipun berbeda, bukannya dia juga anggota dari keluarga Klan Shinra? Dan bukannya keluarga bisa menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihan anggota keluarganya?

"Heh... HAHAHAHA..." Kenjuro tertawa lepas begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tsubaki. "Kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Heh?" Tsubaki semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda di depannya.

"Kau memiliki kekuatan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh anggota Klan kita... Bukan, Klan kami. Kekuatan yang kau miliki hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari pengikut yang kita anggap kotor. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir kalau kami akan menerimamu, selaku orang yang telah mengotori nama Klan! Dan kami di sini memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang luar yang akan mengetahui hal itu." Kenjuro menyeringai sinis begitu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Ta-tapi aku sama sekali tidak meminta ini semua terjadi padaku! Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku memiliki kekuatan ini." Tukas Tsubaki mencoba menjelaskan kepada Kenjuro dan yang lainnya.

"HAHAHA... siapa yang ingin kau tipu Gadis Kutukan? Kau memiliki kekuatan itu..." Kenjuro bergerak cepat, dan dalam sekejap sudah berada beberapa centimeter di hadapan Tsubaki. "...Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa kau menghianati Klan." Dia melepaskan pukulan keras tepat di perut Tsubaki yang masih shok dengan penjelasannya.

"Ugh..." Gadis bersurai hitam itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

BLAMMM

Tsubaki terlembar dan menghantam dinding bangunan perumahan yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tch... di sini aku berharap bisa merasakan pertarungan hebat, tapi justru dia tumbang hanya dengan satu pukulan." Gumam Kenjuro penuh kekecewaan.

BRAK

Terdengar suara pintu rumah terbuka dengan keras, dan menampakkan pemilik rumah dengan wajah penuh kemarahan. Dia memperhatikan sejenak apa yang ada di halaman rumahnya, empat orang laki-laki yang membawa senjata tajam, seorang gadis yang bersandar di dinding rumahnya dengan tangan memeluk pot bunga. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk meraih sesuatu dari saku celana boxer-nya.

"Halo! Tolong segera hubungkan saya dengan Kepolisian Devisi 1, Bagian Pencurian! Ada 5 orang pencuri di depan rumah saya, mereka sudah menjebol pagar rumah dan bersiap membawa lari pot bersama tanaman bonsai yang berada di halaman rumah saya."

"Uhuk..." Tsubaki terbatuk kembali, pandangannya mulai merabun. Tetapi dia sempat melihat seseorang yang asing baginya, pemuda dengan rambut pirang, dan hanya memakai celana boxer untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya. Setelah itu, pandangannya mengelap.

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

"Tsubaki, kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau harusnya tetap mengikuti pelajaran di kelas. Aku sendiri sudah cukup untuk mengurus si Dantalion itu... Ugh" Urat-urat tebal muncul di pelipis Sona begitu selesai menyebutkan nama Dantalion.

"Huh?" Tsubaki menatap punggung Raja-nya dengan pandangan kosong. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Kaichou?" Dia mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Sedari tadi dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan perkataan Raja-nya, dia tengah sibuk mengingat kali pertamanya bertemu dengan Naruto-ny... seniornya.

"Ugh..." Urat-urat tebal yang muncul di pelipis Sona semakin bertambah, lalu melirik Tsubaki dengan tatapan tajam. "Tsubaki, diam!"

Tsubaki langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat lirikan tajam dari mata Sona. "Y-ya."

Tsubaki melepaskan napas lega begitu melihat Raja-nya melanjutkan jalannya untuk membuka pintu pagar rumah. Mereka harus berjalan melalui halam rumah jika ingin memasuki rumah milik Sona dan Naruto. Hal itu terjadi karena tidak ada yang bisa langsung berteleport (menggunakan sihir perpindahan) masuk kedalam rumah. Naruto telah memasang segel anti sihir disekitar dan dalam rumah, sehingga siapapun yang ingin masuk harus melalui pintu.

"SONA, TUNGGU!" Terdengar suara yang meneriakkan nama Sona dari belakang keduanya.

TWICH

TWICH

Urat-urat tebal yang tadi sudah hilang kini muncul kembali. "Ugh... Kenapa mereka harus mengikutiku kesini? Apa mereka tidak ada urusan lain?" Geram Sona sambil mempercepat langkahnya dan mengindahkan teriakan dari temannya yang berlari menyusulnya.

Tsubaki hanya bisa memperbaiki letak kacamatanya begitu melihat Sona yang masih begitu marah dengan Naruto. _"Aku harap nanti kau baik-baik saja setelah menerima hukuman dari Kaichou, Naruto-kun."_ Batin Tsubaki sambil berjalan kembali mengikuti Raja-nya.

Tsubaki tidak ingin melihat seorang yang pernah menyelamatkannya berada dalam keadaan bahaya. Tetapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena baik Raja-nya maupun Naruto sama-sama salah. Tsubaki telah lama mengagumi Naruto, yah... semenjak dirinya diselamatkan oleh lelaki penggila ramen itu. Tetapi beberapa bulan terakhir, dia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya saat melihat interaksi penuh keakraban antara Sona dan Naruto. Yah, aneh!

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

 **-Beberapa saat sebelum kedatangan Sona-**

Xenovia kini terlihat tengah menyusuri trotoar jalanan Kota Kuoh, dia baru saja kembali dari bandara. Dia sempat mengantarkan Irina ke bandara, temannya yang satu itu langsung beranjak mengemasi semua barang-barangnya begitu mendengar keputusan Xenovia untuk meninggalkan pihak Geraja. Xenovia kini hanya bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya melihat teman satu-satunya membencinya, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan alasan sebenarnya demi melindungi temannya.

Rencana untuk menyusuri kota terpaksa dibatalkan karena Irina sama sekali tidak tertarik lagi begitu Xenovia menambahkan bahwa dirinya akan meminta Gadis dari Klan Gremory untuk membangkitkannnya menjadi seorang Iblis. Tetapi Xenovia tidak ingin menyembunyikan keputusannya kepada temannya, sekalipun dia tidak menjelaskan keseluruhan ceritanya, terutama tentang kematian Tuhan.

"Huff..." Xenovia melepaskan napas panjang, sambil dengan kelesuan tubuhnya terus menggerakkan kakinya menuju tempat seseorang yang sempat menolongnya. Meskipun dia merupakan gadis yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, tetapi dia juga tahu di mana harus mengucapkan terimakasih setelah menerima pertolongan. _"Pirang sialan!"_ Umpat gadis bersurai biru itu.

Tidak berselang lama, Xenovia sudah berada di depan pintu sebuah rumah mewah. Menurut informasi yang diberikan gadis bernama Himejima, kediaman seseorang yang ingin ditemunya didepan di mana dia berdiri.

TING

TONG

Dia menunggu jawaban dari penghuni rumah setelah menekan tombol bel.

Dia menunggu...

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

"Apa aku salah rumah ya?" Xenovia mulai ragu.

KRIEK

"Aoi-san, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Pemilik rumah menyambut Xenovia dengan wajah penuh kemalasan, bahkan matanya terlihat penuh kantuk.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Naruto-san."

"Heh? Kau sudah melakukannya." Tukas Naruto dengan santai, tetapi dibalas dengan tatapan kosong oleh lawan bicaranya. "Baiklah-baiklah, silahkan masuk dulu!" Lanjut Naruto sambil berjalan masuk dan membimbing tamunya menuju ruang tamu.

Keduanya duduk berlawan arah. Nymph datang membawakan minuman kaleng dingin dan menyuguhkannya pada Xenovia.

"Jadi?" Ucap Naruto membuka kesunyiaan diantara keduanya.

"A... ehm. Mengenai kejadian beberapa malam yang lalu..."

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Bukannya aku tidak suka kau berada di sini, tetapi aku sedang sibuk mengawasi gerak-gerik So-chan. Jadi kalau tidak terlalu penting, kita bisa berbicara sambil menonton." Jelas Naruto.

"Terima kasih..."

"Heh?"

"...Terima kasih telah menolongku di malam itu..."

"Nah, tidak perlu dipikirkan." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"...Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan untuk membalasnya?" Xenovia melihat wajah Naruto dipenuhi kebingungan. "Aku tidak suka berhutang budi. Kau sudah menolongku sebelumnya, jadi sekarang aku ingin membalasnya."

Naruto memandang lucu Xenovia, dia sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau gadis di depannya akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. "Kalau begitu, telanjanglah untukku!"

"Huh?"

"Telanjanglah untukku, aku bisa menggunakan tubuhmu sebagai raferensi untuk buku baruku." Tukas Naruto dengan santai, dan nada penuh canda.

Xenovia memandang tajam Naruto untuk sejenah, lalu berdiri dan tangannya mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Heh? Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Xenovia dengan mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"A... secepat itu kau menyetujuinya?" Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangnnya, tetapi matanya masih tetap bisa melihat tubuh Xenovia yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam, karena jari-jari tangannya sama sekali tidak saling berhimpitan.

"Tch... Fishcake Mesum. Mulutnya bilang tidak mau, tapi matanya tidak berkedip." Tukas Nymph dengan nada dingin.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Nymph?" Wajah Naruto kini terlihat memerah karena malu begitu mendengar komentar salah satu Familiarnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya." Dia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Xenovia.

"Jadi kau tidak..."

BOMMM

Xenovia tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya begitu melihat pintu rumah Naruto hancur.

Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya begitu melihat pintu masuk rumahnya hancur berkeping-keping. Terlihat dua cahaya ungu dari kepulan debu kepingan pintu.

GLUP

Naruto hanya bisa meneguk lidahnya. "Sial!" Umpatnya begitu menyadari siapa yang berada dipintu masuk rumahnya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan tubuh telanjang Xenovia, sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan orang yang ingin mengambil nyawanya.

 **"** **Ho... jadi kau hanya tertarik dengan gadis berdada semangka! Seperti gadis di belangmu itu?"** Sekujur tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja merinding, dan entah kenapa dia bisa melihat kedua cahaya ungu tadi semakin terang seiring selesainya perkataan dengan suara berat dari pintu masuk rumah.

"A-u... KYAAA." Teriakan keras terdengar dari kediaman Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Cerita Berakhir...**_

* * *

 **Saya usahakan untuk segera meng-update, chapter selanjutnya sudah setengah jadi.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!**

 **Frozen Clouds.**


	11. Pemberani yang Dipecundangi!

_Yo... Chapter ini lebih pendek dari biasanya. Tapi chapter selanjutnya dipastikan akan lebih panjang dari biasanya, dengan judul **Old Deus!**. Namun update-nya masih belum tau kapan...  
_

 ** _Jawaban pertanyaan :_**

 **AripRif'an368 :** Yah, sekalian memperkenalkan gadis yang bakalan banyak ikut andil dalam hidup Naruto.

 **Guest :** Hahaha... habis kalau disatuin jadi kurang pas scane-nya.

 **Ae Hatake :** Saya buatkan Poll untuk itu, silahkan lihat di profilku untuk ikut voting.

 **Kitsune857 :** Ahahaha... tidak terima kasih, bukan M maupun S.

 **Blu Kira :** Maaf, terkadang kalau udah sampai 1500 lebih semangat nulisnya sedikit berkurang. Yah, semangatnya bukan idenya. Makanya terkadang banyak yang terloncati dan ide yang terbuang.

 **hn [Guest] :** Ah, setelah baca review-mu saya baru menyadarinya kalau memang ada kemiripan. Tapi idenya bukan dari situ sih. Terima kasih atas sarannya.

 **Senju-nara shira :** Sudah jelas Sona, kemungkinan Tsubaki, dan Xenovia saya buatkan poll buat voting [silahkan lihat di profil kalau mau ikut voting]. Keberadaan Naruto sempat disinggung di capter-chapter awal, dan di chapter ini di perjelas lagi. Klau masalah lemon, belum tau... masalahnya belum yakin bisa bagus nulisnya.

* * *

 **Bukan Lagi Uzumaki – Chapter 11**

 **Pemberani yang Dipecundangi!**

* * *

"Hinata!" Teriak seorang pemuda bersurai kuning.

Pemuda itu melihat gadis yang tengah berada di pelukan seorang laki-laki dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia mengejar lelaki yang membawa gadis tambatan hatinya dengan tangan kanannya membuat sebuah pusaran chakra **'Rasengan'**.

"Naruto, aku akan membawa Hinata dan menjadikannya istriku." Ucap laki-laki yang membawa Hinata di atas sebuah tandu kayu berbentuk lingkaran yang terbang.

"Jangan bercanda kau Toneri!" Naruto terlihat begitu marah mendengar perkataan Toneri, tetapi hatinya terasa begitu perih saat melihat Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya tanpa melihat Naruto seakan tidak menyangkal perkataan laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa Hinata?" Naruto melihat Hinata dengan pandangan keheranan dan penuh ketidak percayaan.

Melihat itu semua, membuat Naruto begitu marah sehingga mempercepat terbangnya dengan membuat duplikat dirinya sebagai pijakan untuk melompat lebih tinggi mendekati tandu terbang yang dinaiki Hinata. Tetapi sebelum mencapai tandu itu, Toneri menyerang Naruto dengan melepaskan bola chakra berwarna hijau. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung mengarahkan **'Rasengan'** di tangannya untuk menangkis serangan Toneri, tetapi hal itu sia-sia saja karena serangan Toneri bermaksud untuk menyerap chakra milik Naruto. Sehingga **'Rasengan'** yang dibuat Naruto menghilang, dan lebih parah lagi justru menarik hampir semua chakra Naruto serta Kurama keluar dari tubuhnya.

BOMMM

Chakra yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto menjadi tidak setabil sehingga menimbulkan ledakan besar berwarna oranye yang melahap tubuh Naruto serta menembus lapisan Bulan, tempat meraka sekarang berada. Setalah itu, pandangan Naruto menggelap dan tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar terkena jurus api milik sahabatnya, Sasuke.

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

"HUHHH..." Iris biru terbuka lebar, peluh membasahi seluruh wajah, jantung berpicu kencang. Sang pemuda pemilik mata biru itu merasakan napasnya memburu, dan tubuhnya terasa melemah karena adrenalin mulai meninggalkan sistem kerjanya. _"Kenapa aku memimpikan kejadian itu?"_ Pikir pemuda itu.

"Dantalion. Kalau kau hanya ingin tidur saat datang ke perpustakaan, lebih baik kau bawa saja ranjang sekalian besok!" Ucap mahasiswa berkacamata yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ishida?" Naruto melirik temannya sejenak, kemudian memejamkan matanya kembali untuk sejenak. "Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Hampir dua jam." Balas Ishida santai, dengan mata terus tertuju pada buku yang ada di depannya.

PLAK

Naruto memukulkan telapak tangannya ke kedua sisi pipinya. "Hufff..." Melepaskan napas panjang. "Jam berapa sekarang, Ishida?" Dia kembali melirik mahasiswa berkacamata itu.

"Jam 07.50 malam. Ada apa?" Ishida ganti melirik temannya yang nampak telah mendapatkan kembali kesegaran tubuhnya setelah bangun dari tidur.

"Hem... 07.50 ya?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Ja-jam tujuh lewat! Ishida, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi?" Bentaknya sambil menarik kerah baju milik Ishida.

"Hah? Memangnya kau pernah meminta sebelumnya?" Naruto menatap temannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tch... aku pergi dulu." Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kerah baju Ishida. "Ishida, katakan pada Dosen aku tidak bisa masuk hari ini! Ada urusan keluarga yang harus aku selesaikan." Ucapnya sambil mengambil tasnya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan.

" _Ugh... seluruh badanku masih terasa sakit. Ini semua gara-gara Gadis Bermata Empat itu."_ Pikir Naruto, sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

 **-Beberapa hari yang lalu-**

" **Ho... jadi kau hanya tertarik dengan gadis berdada semangka! Seperti gadis di belangmu itu?"** Sekujur tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja merinding, dan entah kenapa dia bisa melihat mata seorang Sona Sitri bercahaya terang seiring selesainya perkataan dengan suara berat dari pintu masuk rumah.

"A-u... KYAAA." Naruto berteriak sambil meringkuk setelah menyadari bahwa Sona melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya.

"..." Semua orang yang berada di kediaman Naruto hanya bisa diam, tertegun melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

" **Apa yang kau lakukan, Dantalion?"** Sona memandang tajam bidak bentengnya yang meringkuk di depannya, dengan kedua tangan melingkar melindungi kepala. **"** **Aku sama sekali belum menyentuhmu."** Tambah Sona.

"Heh?" Naruto sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya, lalu membuka matanya sebelah untuk mengamati apa yang terjadi.

"Pfff... HAHAHA..." Seorang gadis bersurai merah yang berdiri di belakang Sona tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat kejadian di hadapannya. "...Ternyata seperti ini Naruto yang sebenarnya? Hahaha..." Tukas gadis itu sambil terus melepaskan tawa.

Sedangkan Sona, dia mengulas seringaian buas. Tangan kanannya bersiap menarik Naruto...

POFFF

"Heh?" Tubuh Sona mematung saat melihat tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi kepulan asap putih, dan mulai menghalangi pandangan semua orang. "Apa yang..."

BOMMM

Semua yang berada di ruangan lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan sebuah ledakan, dan mereka mulai khawatir begitu merasakan tubuhnya terkena suatu cairan. Namun belum bisa memastikan apa yang mengenainya, karena pandangan masih terhalangi oleh kepulan asap putih.

Hening...

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu hanya bisa terdiam, bahkan Rias yang sempat tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelumnya juga memilih untuk menutup mulutnya.

Saat kepulan asap mulai menghilang, terlihat hanya ada lima orang gadis dengan tubuh yang terbalut oleh cairan berwana warni. Meskipun tubuh kelima gadis itu memiliki warna berbeda-beda, mereka tetap memiliki satu kesamaan, yaitu tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tubuhnya terbalut kain [telanjang bulat].

Sona terbalut oleh warna pink, Tsubaki ungu, Rias hijau, Akeno merah dan Xenovia biru.

"Heh? A-ada apa ini?" Ucap Xenovia saat pertama kali menyadari tubuhnya diselimuti oleh warna biru, dan merasakan bahwa pakaian dalam yang dikenakan sebelumnya menghilang.

KRET

Sona mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, dengan wajah yang menunduk serta tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ka-kaichou..." Tukas pelan Tsubaki penuh kekhawatiran, dengan kedua tangan menutupi dada dan bagian kewanitaannya.

"Ara, fufufu~" Terdengan suara kikikan pelan keluar dari mulut Bidak Ratu milik Rias.

PIPPP

SREK

SREK

Suara mesin fax yang tengah bekerja mencetak pesan.

"Hem..." Akeno berjalan mendekati mesin fax, dan menarik secarik kertas yang keluar dari mesin itu. "Hem... ara... ara... fufufu~ aku pikir kau perlu membaca ini Kaichou." Tukas Akeno setelah melihat isi pesan fax.

"Memangnya apa yang tertulis, Akeno?" Tanya Rias yang merasa penasaran.

"Hem..." Akeno mengulas seringai tipis.

 _ **Kontes Unjuk Dada**_

 _Juri : Naruto Dantalion_

 _Asisten : Nymph_

 _Berurut dari peringkat teratas_

 _1\. Akeno Himejima_

 _2\. Rias Gremory_

 _3\. Tsubaki Shinra_

 _4\. Xenovia Quarta_

 _5\. Sona Sitri_

 _* So-chan, mungkin seratus tahun lagi baru bisa menang lomba. Jadi bersabar ya..._

 _** So-chan, tidak perlu khawatir dengan payudara imut. Besar disyukuri, imut dinikmati._

 _*** So-chan, aku rasa payudaramu sesuai dengan cakupan tanganku._

TWICH

TWICH

Urat-urat tebal memenuhi pelipis Sona, tubuhnya semakin bergetar, genggaman tangannya semakin merapat serta aura hitam kebiruan mulai menyeimuti tubuh gadis itu. Tiba-tiba Sona merasa ada yang terputus pada bagian saraf dalam tubuhnya. **"** **Heee... hehehe..."** Sona melepaskan tawa dengan suara berat.

"So-sona?/Ka-kaicou?" Tukas Rias, Akeno dan Tsubaki bersamaan. Ketiganya mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mencoba menenangkan Sona. Namun bukannya melangkah maju mendekati Sona, melainkan mundur menjauhi temannya yang semakin terlihat berbahaya.

" **DANTALION! AKU AKAN MEMASAKMU. Hehehe..."** Teriak Sona. Setelah itu, gadis penerus Klan Sitri beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menuju bagian belakang rumah sambil terus tertawa.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, dia tengah asik menikmati ramen-nya. Dia duduk di dekat perapian yang dibuatnya untuk memasak ramen berlokasi di pinggir salah satu tebing ruang dimensinya.

"Ugh... uhuk... uhuk..." Naruto tersedak bersamaan saat seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa merinding. "Nymph, air!"

Nymph segera memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Naruto.

GULP

Naruto meneguk air yang diberikan oleh Nymph. Namun setelah itu bukannya melanjutkan untuk menghabiskan ramennya, dia justru berdiam diri dengan pandangan yang menerawang jauh entah samapai dimana. "Nymph..."

"Master?"

"Apa menurutmu keputusan yang aku ambil tepat? Menambah jebakan _itu_ sebelum kita kabur." Tukas pelan Naruto.

"Hem... entahlah." Balas Nymph masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Tapi aku pernah lihat di film action, beberapa orang mengatakan, "Jika aku harus mati, setidaknya aku mati dalam pertempuran. Mati sebagai pemberani yang tersenyum, bukan sebagai pecundang penuh penyesalan". Kalau menurutmu sendiri, Master?"

" _Mati sebagai pemberani yang tersenyum, bukan sebagai pecundang penuh penyesalan, ya?"_ Naruto membatin sambil mendongakkan wajahnya memandangi langit ruang dimensinya. _"_ _Tapi kenapa aku justru mati sebagai pemberani yang dipecundangi?"_ Pikir Naruto begitu mengingat masa lalunya saat masih menjadi Uzumaki.

" **Dantalion, dimana kau?"**

"Ugh..." Sekujur tubuh Naruto menegang, iris matanya melebar, dan bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. "Ny..." Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaiakan ucapannya saat melihat tempat yang sebelumnya di tempati Nymph kini kosong. "Oh... sepertinya aku dipecundangi lagi." Tukas Naruto dengan santainya, sebelum seorang gadis telanjang yang diselimuti aura hitam kebiruan dengan kulit berwana pink muncul di hadapannya. "Em... tidak bisakah kita berdamai?" Ucap Naruto dengan nerfes.

Tetapi gadis di depan Naruto justru menyeringai buas. **"** **Bisa. Tapi setelah..."**

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

" **Eh?"** Sona memandang Naruto dengan iris mata yang melebar. **"** **E** hhh..."

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir...**

* * *

 _ **AN : Saya buat Poll untuk voting, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Xenovia? Mau menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan Naruto atau Issei atau justru tetap single.**_

* * *

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!**_

 _ **Frozen Clouds.**_


	12. Old Deus!

**AN : Poll telah ditutup!**

 _ **Jawaban Pertanyaan :**_

 _Ae Hatake :_ Naruto beraksi lagi di chapter ini.

 _Kurogami ni Ichimi :_ Hahaha... kencannya mungkin di lain hari, Naruto sedang ada masalah lain.

 _Hany Hyuuga :_ Sebagian alasan kenapa Naruto memimpikan Hinata terjawab di chapter ini. Kalau masalah ketemu, tidak.

 _UZUKI2309 [Guest] :_ Wah, Kencannya lain kali aja ya, Naruto lagi ada masalah.

 _David997 :_ Ini udah dilanjutkan.

 **~ Ah, muncul lagi. Setelah lama kehilangan semangat nulisnya! Udah lama tidak dilanjutkan, jadi maaf kalau chapternya kurang memuaskan. Selamat menikmati!**

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Highschool DxD!

 **Bukan Lagi Uzumaki – Chapter 1** **2**

 **Old Deus!**

* * *

SMA Kuoh merupakan lembaga pendidikan bertaraf internasional, sehingga sudah sewajarnya jika memiliki bangunan yang megah dengan lahan cukup luas. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak terbukti untuk saat ini, bangunan yang sebelumnya terlihat megah telah hancur. Kobaran api di sana-sini, puing-puing bangunan berserakan, dan terlihat banyak makhluk supernatural berada SMA itu.

Suatu pertemuan yang awalnya hanya dihadiri oleh tiga fraksi makhluk supernatural untuk mengadakan perjanjian damai, kini justru terlihat sebagai pertemuan ajang pertempuran [Kekuatan].

"Katerea-chan, hentikan! Kenapa kau melakan ini semua?" Tukas seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dikepang kepada salah satu pengacau pertemuan.

"Serafall, kau yang telah merebut posisi Leviathan dariku! Beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu..."

"A-aku..." Serafall tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena merasa perkataan Katerea ada benarnya.

"Tanang saja! Aku akan membunuhmu di tempat ini, lantas menyatakan diri sebagai Maou Leviathan!

Melihat keadaan semakin tegang, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh memiliki inisiatif maju didepan petinggi fraksi lain. "Huh... jarang-jarang aku bisa bertarung melawan keturunan asli Leviathan, simbol pelopor kehancuran. Jadi, jika kalian mengizinkan biarkanlah aku yang menjamunya. Sirzechs, Michael?"

"Kau tidak ada niatan untuk mundur, Katerea?" Tanya Sirzechs pada wanita keturunan asli Leviathan.

"Tentu saja, Sirzechs. Aku tahu kalau kau seorang Maou, tapi sayangnya kau bukanlah yang terhebat." Balas Katerea dengan angkuh.

"Bagitu, ya? Sayang sekali.

Kedua pemimpin dari fraksi lain itu mengangguk pelan, menyetujui bahwa mereka tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

"Azazel!" Tukas Katerea dengan geram.

Blash

Azazel segera mengeluarkan keenam pasang sayap hitamnya, dan terbang siap melawan Katerea sambil mengulas seringai. Tapi niatnya dia urungkan karena menyadari keanehan, ada aura sihir milik orang lain mulai bermunculan disekitar Katerea.

Sring

Saat Katerea hendak menyerang Azazel tiba-tiba saja pergerakannya terhenti karena terhalang dengan munculnya banyak objek ungu transparan berbentuk segi delapan. Objek tersebut lantas tertata rapi layaknya sarang lebah mengelilingi Katerea, dan tidak berselang lama muncul puluhan panah astral berwarna kuning dari tengah objek transparan melaju mendekatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Wush

BOMMM

"AHHH..." Katerea hanya bisa mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan karena serangan tadi terjadi begitu cepat sehingga tidak sempat membuat pertahanan.

Ledakan beruntun terjadi setelah puluhan panah yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mengenai Katerea. Ledakan tadi juga meghasilkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan sehingga menarik perhatian semua makhluk di dekat kejadian.

"Wao... Beruntung aku tidak jadi mendekati tempat itu." Gumam Azazel saat melihat ledakan tadi. "Bisa-bisa aku terkurung dengan Katerea dan meledak bersamanya." Dia sebelumnya hendak melawan Katerea, namun mengurungkan niatannya saat melihat puluhan objek transparan bermunculan mengelilingi dan menghentikan mobilitas iblis keturunan Klan Leviathan itu.

"Siapa yang menyerang Katerea?" Tanya Michael yang masih terkejut setelah melihat serangan misterius tadi mengenai Katerea.

"BRANGSEK! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENYERANGKU?" Teriak Kateria setelah hujan panah cahaya tadi berhenti. Tubuh iblis keturunan Leviathan itu kini terlihat penuh luka, dan sebagian besar pakaiannya hancur sehingga mengekspos hampir keseluruhan lekuk tubuhnya. "TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU, BANGSAT!"

 **"Aku di sini!"** Terdengar suara berat menjawab teriakan Katerea. Saat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara, mereka hanya mendapati sebuah objek transparan berwarna ungu seperti sebelumnya, tapi kini memiliki ukuran lebih besar. **"Leviathan"** Tidak berselang lama, muncul seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri melawan gravitasi bumi dari tengah objek tersebut.

Pemuda itu mengulas seringaian buas sehingga menampakkan gigi taringnya yang panjang, tubuhnya terselimuti oleh aura emas kemerahan. Terlihat garis panjang berwarna merah yang mengelilingi permukaan kulitnya seperti tatto, bahkan wajahnya juga ikut terhiasi oleh garis tersebut. Telingan yang menyerupai milik anjing sesekali berkedut, dan matanya beriris hitam horisontal menatap tajam Katerea layaknya predator.

"Naru-tan!" Gumam pelan Serafall.

 **'Gravity World'**

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

 **-Beberapa saat sebelum kedatangan Naruto-**

Naruto menggelangkan kepalanya mengingat siksaan berat yang diterima dari Sona beberapa hari lalu. Meskipun dia sempat menahan amukan gadis berkacamata itu untuk beberapa saat dengan mengutarakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan seperti mengajak raja-nya itu kencan, tetap saja hal itu tidak bisa membantunya keluar dari kejaran Sona dalam waktu lama. Pada akhirnya Naruto juga harus menerima hukuman atas perbuatan yang dikatakan oleh gadis penerus Klan Sitri itu sebagai tindakan tidak senonoh.

Eh, meskipun gadis keturunan Sitri itu mengatakannya saat masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat!

Sekarang, dirinya terancam menerima hukuman kembali. Pasalnya dia terlambat datang dipertemuan yang diwajibkan oleh Sona untuk dihadiri oleh seluruh anggota peerage-nya. Gadis itu sempat memberikan peringatan pada Naruto jika terlambat datang dia akan menerima hukuman berat, sebab hal itu sering dilakukannya dipertemuan yang lain. Entah kenapa seiring berlalunya waktu, pria mantan ninja dari Desa Konoha itu mulai mengikuti kebiasaan gurunya, Hatake Kakashi.

DEG

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Mata birunya melebar, darahnya terasa memanas. "Leviathan!" Gumamnya saat dirinya telah yakin dengan pemilik energi sihir yang dirasakan beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Ingatan tentang kematian ayahnya kembali muncul, cucuran darah segar dari tubuh kekar sang ayah yang melindunginya di masa kecil kembali terbayang, dan tawa menjijikkan dari seorang wanita berkacamata mulai terngiang. Seketika kekuatan sihir Naruto meningkat, tubuhnya terselimuti oleh aura emas kemerahan. Terlihat garis panjang berwarna merah yang mengelilingi permukaan kulitnya seperti tatto, bahkan wajahnya juga ikut terhiasi oleh garis tersebut. Telingan yang menyerupai milik anjing, dan matanya beriris hitam horisontal menatap tajam layaknya predator. Naruto mengulas seringaian buas sehingga menampakkan gigi taringnya yang panjang.

Sring

Sring

Muncul puluhan sihir yang membuat objek transparan, lantas semuanya masuk dalam salah satu objek yang lebih besar. Hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik, lantas Naruto membuat busur dengan emblemnya yang berwarna emas layaknya cahaya. Saat dia melepaskan terikan tali busur, anak panah yang melayang ke arah objek transparan tadi langsung memecah kemudian membesar lantas masuk dalam objek dan menghilang.

Setelah puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Naruto segera menyusul masuk dalam objek ungu transparan tadi. Sketika Naruto bisa melihat hasil kerjanya, sebuah ledakan besar yang bercahaya.

"TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU, BANGSAT!" Naruto bisa mendengar teriakan Leviathan ketika hendak keluar dari objek transparan tadi.

" **Aku di sini!"** Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari sihir ruang dan waktunya. **"Laviathan."**

"Huh? Kau, seperti aku pernah melihatmu." Ucap Katerea yang sedikit lebih tenag setelah melihat penyerangnya.

"Naru-tan!" Naruto bisa mendengar Serafall memanggil namanya, namun dia abaikan dan lebih berkonsentrasi pada gadis yang ikut andil dalam kasus pembunuhan ayahnya di masa lalu.

 **'Gravity World'**

Katerea belum sempat menggunakan kekuatannya untuk bergerak, tetapi harus jatuh tersungkur mencium tanah karena sebuah segel sihir lagi-lagi muncul dan kali ini tepat di bawahnya.

Blash

Energi sihir luar biasa besar keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Tubuhnya terlapisi bentuk astral berwarna emas menyerupai demon ashura, berkepala tiga dan berlengan enam. Hanya saja bentuk ketiga wajahnya lebih menyerupai anjing.

 **'Universe Resonance : Meteor'**

Tidak lama kemudian, muncul segel sihir berukuran besar tepat diatas Katerea dan saat keturunan terakhir Leviathan itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah segel sihir... Matanya langsung melebar, pasalanya segel sihir berukuran besar tadi menciptakan lensa ungu transparan yang mengeluarkan meteor berapi berukuran besar.

'Universe Resonance' merupakan teknik gabungan antara kekuatan Inugami yang dapat terhubung dengan alam dan sihir ruang dan waktu milik Naruto. Teknik ini bisa menghubungkan Naruto dengan seluruh alam semesta [universe], seperti halnya yang saat ini dia lakukan.

Katerea berusaha menghindar dengan menggunakan kekuatan pemberian Ophis, berharap bisa bergerak tapi usahanya tetap sia-sia. Jangankan bergerak, bernapas pun sangat silit. Tubuhnya terkekang oleh sihir gravitasi, sehingga menghentikan mobilitasnya.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa bergerak." Tukas Katerea yang tergeletak dalam kubangan akibat tingginya nilai gravitasi. Wajahnya kini nampak pucat, peluh mulai bercucuran semakin deras karena tubuhnya mulai terasa begitu panas. "AHHH..." Teriaknya begitu meteor berapi bergerak cepat mendekati tempatnya terbaring.

 **BOOOMMM!**

Terjadi ledakan besar akibat benturan meteor dengan permukaan bumi. Debu berhaburan tinggi dan menyebar keseluruh arah, bahkan angin panas berhembus mengitari sekeliling ledakan. Semua orang yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa berdiam penuh kagum. Mereka bisa bernapas lega saat melihat ledakan itu tidak mempengaruhi lingkungan sekitar, karena penghalang ruang dan waktu yang dibuat Naruto sebelum terjadi benturan antara meteor dan permukaan bumi mampu menahan efeknya.

"Jadi dia, keturunan Inugami yang pernah aku dengar?" Tanya Michael sambil melirik Pemimpin Bangsa Iblis di sampingnya.

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak tau kalau dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Klan Dantalion memang sering memindahkan objek dalam pertarungan, seperti rekan, serangan sihir, bahkan gunung. Tapi Meteor? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya. Jika Naruto bisa melakukan hal itu, bisa saja nantinya saat bertarung dia membuang lawannya keluar angkasa gara-gara malas membuang tenaga." Tutur Sirzechs penuh canda menanggapi pertanyaan Michael.

"Luar biasa!" Gumam Kiba yang sempat menghentikan pertarungan.

"Hebat juga ternyata Naruto-sensei, benarkan Buchou?" Ucap Issei yang tergakum dengan aksi gurunya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." Tutur gadis penerus klan Gremory dengan nada yang berat. Dia bisa membayangkan sulitnya pertempuran jika harus melawan Naruto di 'Rating Game' nantinya saat melawan Sona.

"Ara~ ara~ fufufu~" Gadis berpakaian miko terkikik keras melihat ledakan besar yang dihasilkan oleh serangan Naruto. Dia menangkupkan telapak tangannya di kedua sisi pipinya yang kini terlihat merona.

"Wao... kau tau pria yang melakukan itu, Xenovia?" Tanya Irina pada temannya yang masih tergakum dengan efek serangan Naruto.

"Yah, Pirang Sialan. Pria yang menyelamatkan nyawaku saat bertarung melawan Kokabiel. Dia juga yang mengalahkan Malaikat Jatuh itu." Jawab Xenovia sambil terus memperhatikan ledakan tadi, lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

"Huh... dia juga ada di pertarungan saat itu? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Irina kembali. Tapi jawaban tidak kunjung datang, dan saat Irina melirik temannya dia justru mendapati perhatian Xenovia bukan lagi untuk dirinya.

"Saat itu kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Irina-san." Irina memalingkan pandangannya saat jawaban justru keluar dari arah berlawanan dengan tempat Xenovia.

Irina mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian saat melawan Koabiel. "Oh, iya. Hehehe... aku lupa." Gadis penuh energi itu tertawa nerfes sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang dihiasi semburat merah. "Hei, Kiba-san. Kenapa Xenovia memandangi Pria 'Pirang Sialan' itu, seperti itu?"

"Hem? Entahlah." Kiba hanya mengangkat pundaknya, lantas melirik Irina. "Asal kau tahu Irina-san, aku juga pirang."

Irina memandang Kiba untuk beberapa saat, dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Ahahaha... yah." Gadis itu berusaha menghilangkan rasa malunya dengan menggaruk pipi putihnya.

BLAMMM

Perhatian semua orang langsung teralih dari ledakan begitu mendengar ledakan lain dari tempat Azazel. Di sana terlihat kubangan kecil berdebu, dan memperlihatkan Azazel yang merangkak keluar dari kubangan tadi. "Aduh~ Kenapa tiba-tiba aku meras begitu tua." Gumam Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu. "Vali?"

"Maaf ya, Azazel. Kubu lain rasanya lebih menarik daripada milikmu." Tukas Vali yang kini berada dalam mode 'Balance Breker'.

"Vali! Jadi kau penghianat, ya?" Teriak bidak prajurit Rias Gremory, Hyoudou Issei.

"Hei, Vali. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tau." Ucap Azazel dengan malas sambil membersihkan deu di pakaiannya. Dia lantas mengeluarkan kembali keenam pasang sayapnya, dan terbang berlawanan dengan Vali. "Shemhazai, Jendralku menemukan adanya organisasi yang beranggotakan orang-orang berbahaya dari ketiga fraksi. Khaos Brigade, ya?"

"Khaos Brigade?" Gumam pelan Shirzechs yang mendengar pembicaraan antara Azazel dan Vali.

"Mengumpulkan orang-orang berbahaya? Hanya orang yang sangat kuat bisa melakukan hal itu!" Tanggap Maou Laviathan, Serafall.

"Dan orang itu adalah Uroboros Dragon, Ophis!" Lanjut Azazel.

"Ophis, tidak mungkin." Rias terlihat begitu terkejut mendengar berita yang disampaikan Gubernur Malaikat jatuh tadi.

"Dragon?" Sedangkan Issei hanya bisa mendengar dalam kebingungan.

"Naga dengan kekuatan yang tidak terbatas, bahkan kekuatannya ditakuti oleh Tuhan." Jelas singkat Rias.

"Memang benar aku bekerja dengan Ophis, tapi kami tidak tertarik untuk menguasai dunia." Ucap Vali dengan serius.

"Begitu, ya? Aku kira kau bersekongkol dengan Katerea, karena tahta Maou telah direbut daru kalian." Tambah Azazel.

"Tahta Maou?" Ucap beberapa iblis bersamaan.

"Namaku..."

"Hoh... kau sudah menunjukkan warnamu yang sebenarnya ya, Lucifer?" Potong seseorang dari belakang Vali sebelum selesai memperkenalkan namanya yang sebenarnya.

"Huh, Lucifer!" Ucap Serafall.

"Bocah Anjing, kau memotong perkenalan terbaikku." Bentak Vali pada Naruto yang kini tengah asik memanaskan air untuk ramen dengan kompor spritus kecilnya.

"Huh? Aku sudah mengenalmu. Jadi untuk apa aku mendengar perkenalanmu?" Ucap Naruto sambil memakan mie ramen yang masih kering.

"Tapi orang lain..."

"Memangnya ada yang peduli? Kalaupun ada paling kayak si Issei itu. Pemegang Red Dragon Emperor yang mencintai payudara. Sedangkan kau, pemegang White Dragon Emperor yang mencintai... bokong? Pantas saja kau jadi putih, karena selalu menerima kentut sampai sulit bernapas. Terus..."

"Diam kau, Anak Anjing!"

"BHAHAHA... Siapa yang menyangka kalau pertarungan merah dan putih bukan hanya sekedar kekuatan, tapi juga..."

"Kau juga diam, Azazel." Bentak Vali.

"Puffft... lihatlah, Lucifer! Bahkan gurumu saja terkejut, tapi setuju dengan pendapatku. Jadi kenapa kau tidak bertarung menentukan siapa yang lebih dulu menjadi Raja Harem dan mendapatkan payudara maupun bokong ideal? Kalau kalian lebih mendahulukan adu kekuatan, bisa saja salah satu dari kalian mati perjaka." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Benar. Kau bijaksana sekali, Sensei!" Ucap Issei yang kini mulai menitikan air mata. Yah, Issei rela mati selama mimpinya sudah tercapai. "Akan sangat menyedihkan bagi seorang pemuda pecinta payudara maupun bokong harus mati dalam keadaan perjaka. Kau setujukan, Vali? Mari kita bertarung siapa yang bisa menjadi Raja Harem lebih dulu dan mendapatkan payudara atau bokong terbaik." Tantang Issei berapi-apai.

"Ero-senpai, mati!" Cela gadis loli berambut perak.

"Mou... kenapa Issei-kun yang sekarang jadi mesum?" Ucap Irina.

Sedangkan Vali hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh keturunan Lucifer itu. Saat dia mengangkat kembali kepalanya...

Cling

Penghalang yang melindungi SMA Kuoh hancur saat seorang pria masuk secara paksa. Pria itu memegang sebuah tongkat, dan memakai armor berwarna merah.

"Bikou, kenapa kau ke sini?" Tanya Vali.

"Mereka ingin kau kembali karena kita akan melawan Aesir di utara." juwab Bikou dengan santai.

"Sudah waktunya, ya?"

"Yah, sampai jumpa lagi Red Dragon Emperor!" Bikou lantas menghentakkan tongkatnya ke tanah, lantas tanah itu bergetar dan menelan baik Bikou maupun Vali.

"Lain kali kita bertemu, akan aku pastikan kau mati kehabisan darah. Jadi, bertambah kuatlah!" Ucap Vali sebelum dirinya dan Bikou menghilang dari pandangan semua orang.

"Hei, tunggu!" Teriak Issei melihat kedua orang tadi langsung pergi dari Kuoh. "Siapa sebenarnya dia itu?"

"Pria tadi adalah Bikou, keturunan dari Sun Wukong." Jelas Azazel.

"Huh?" Issei melihat Azazel dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mudahnya, dia adalah Raje Kera yang terkenal, Son Goku." Lanjut Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Son Goku?" Issei terlihat benar-benar terkejut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia juga bergabung dengan Khaos Brigade. Dunia mau kiamat rasanya." Gerutu Azazel. "Yah, aku rasa Naga Putih dan Son Goku emang pasangan yang serasi."

Setelah terbunuhnya Katerea dan perginya Vali maupun Bikou, ketiga pemimpin fraksi akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap menjalin kerjasama. Terlihat beberapa anggota Iblis, Malaikat, maupun Malaikat Jatuh saling bahu membahu memperbaiki kerusakan pada SMA Kuoh.

"Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh saling bekerja sama." Tukas Rias yang menyaksikan tindakan semua anggota ketiga fraksi yang datang dalam pertemuan sebelumnya.

"Masalah Katerea adalah tanggung jawab kami." Ucap Sirzechs.

"Yah, Vali juga membuat ulah. Salahku karena tidak mencegahnya." Balas Azazel sambil melangkah meninggalkan tempat pertemuan.

"Semua dimulai dari sekarang, ya?" Tutur Michael.

"Em... Michael-san." Gumam Issei yang mendekati tempat perbincangan pemimpin ketiga fraksi dengan ragu-ragu. "Begini... bisakah anda mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Akan aku lakukan sebisaku." Balas Michael tanpa ragu.

"Bisakah anda mengizinkan Asia dan Xenovia berdoa?" Ucap Issei dengan serius.

"Huh..." Kedua gadis yang namanya disebut oleh Issei tampak begitu terkejut.

Sejenak Michael juga nampak terkejut, lantas mengulas senyum lembut sambil memandang kedua gadis yang sebelumnya di sebut Issei. "Asia, Xenovia"

"Ya?" Jawab kedua gasi bersamaan.

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tuhan telah tiada, apa kalian masih ingin berdoa?" Ucap Michael dengan serius.

"Ya. Aku ingin tetap berdoa, walaupun tuhan sudah tidak ada." Tukas Asia tanpa ragu.

"Aku juga. Aku ingin berdoa agar bisa berterimakasih kepada Tuhan dan Michael-sama." Ucap Xenovia penuh semangat.

Melihat ketulusan kedua gadis itu, Irina segera memberanikan diri mendekati keduanya. "Aku mohon kabulkanlah, Michael-sama."

"Irina?" Xenovia terlihat terkejut dengan tindakan teman baiknya, padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu sampat membenci dirinya.

"Aku menuduhmu sebagai penghianat, maafkan aku." Ucap Irina sambil menundukkan kepalanya penuh penyesalan.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Balas Xenovia.

Naruto yang melihat interaksi Xenovia dan Irina mengulas senyum lembut. Dia senang melihat interaksi kedua gadis itu, mengingatkan dirinya dengan masa-masa saat masih bersama temannya di Desa Konoha.

"Hehehe..." Naruto tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Xenovia dan Asia saat selesai berdoa.

"Hehehe~ pertama aku harus kembali ke surga dan merubah sisitemnya." Tambah Michael setelah melihat reaksi lucu Xenovia dan Asia.

"Sensei, Kaichou." Ucap Issei saat melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Sona. "Kenapa wajahmu tanpak memar, Sensei?"

"Heh? Tadi Rukia marah gara-gara aku ketiduran di ruangan." Balas Naruto dengan santai.

Plak

"Aduh~" Pekik Naruto. "Kenapa kau memukulku, So-chan?"

"Kenapa kau selalu tertidur?"

"Kau memaksaku bekerja dari pagi sampai sore, lalu tengah malam sering mengajakku bermain. Waktu tidurku kan jadi berkurang!"

"Wah... Sensei, aku benar-benar kagum denganmu." Ucap Issei yang sudah menitikan air mata.

"Sona-san!" Gumam Irina.

"Ap-tidak!" Teriak Sona begitu sadar maksud perkataan Issei. Kesalah pahaman ini juga pernah terjadi padanya saat berbicara dengan Rias dan Akeno.

"Huh?" Naruo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, lantas memukul dahinya begitu sdar maksud Issei. "Kau salah paham Issei. So-chan seringa mengajakku bermain catur. Bukan yang dipikirkan otak mesummu."

"Oh..." Gumam Issei sedikit kecewa. "Tapi ada hadiahnya kan bagi pemenang?"

"Tentu saja ada." Naruto memandang Isse sejenak. "Kau jenius Issei."

"Benarkan!" Teriak Issei.

Plak

Lagi-lagi Naruto kena pukulan Sona. "So-chan, kau kejam sekali."

"Diam!" Bentak Sona.

"Naruto, namamu Naruto ya?" Semua perhatian remaja teralih ke Michael yang memanggil nama Naruto.

"Ah, iya." Ucap Naruto sambil mengulas cengiran lebar.

"Jadi benar kau, Inugami yang aku dengar."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau seterkenal itu, sampai-sampai pihak Malaikat mengenaliku."

"Banyak orang mengawasimu Naruto. Terutama setelah mengetahui siapa ibunmu."

"Ah, alasan itu bukan hal baru lagi."

"Ya. Tapi sekarang pihak Iblis maupun Malaikat sudah beraliansi. Jadi, jika kau butuh bantuan... kami dengan senang hati akan membantu sebisanya." Ucap Michael.

Naruto memandang Malaikat di depannya untuk sejenak, kedua mata sesama pria berambut pirang itu bertemu. "Hem~ sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan." Tutur Naruto setelah berpikir untuk sejenak. "Tapi jika memang ingin melakukan sesuatu, anda bisa membiarkan Adiknya Kiba dan Gadis Tidak Punya Malu itu untuk berdoa kepada Tuhan? Seperti yang dikatakan Issei. Meskipun telah menjadi iblis serta mengetahui tentang kematian Tuhan, mereka masih memilih untuk percaya dan selalu berdoa meskipun harus menerima sentilan di kepala. Mereka itu orang bodoh, tapi tulus. Setidaknya itu harga pantas untuk keduanya setelah apa yang mereka 'terima dalam hidup' selama mengikuti ajaran yang kau sampaikan, kau juga setuju kan? " Lanjut Naruto.

Bug

"Aduh~" Rintih Naruto saat kepalanya dipukul oleh Sona. "Kenapa kau memukulku, So-chan?"

"Berbicaralah dengan sopan, dan hormatilah Michael-sama. Dia merupakan pemimpin Malaikat." Bentak Sona sambil memandang tajam Naruto.

"Heh... Kenapa aku harus menghormati seseorang yang tidak ada kaitannya denganku? Terlebih lagi dia sama sekali belum melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku menaruh rasa hormat padanya. Rasa hormat dan kepercayaan itu didapatkan setelah melakukan sesuatu, bukan diberikan hanya karena orang lain menghormati atau mempercayainya. Dari semua orang di sini yang mendapatkan rasa hormat dan kepercayaan penuh dariku hanya kau, Sona Sitri..."

"Ap-huh?" Wajah Sona kini terlihat memerah.

"...bukan Malaikat yang membiarkan pengikut setianya diasingkan padahal pengikutnya mempercaiyai akan kasih sayang, saling mencintai, menolong secara tulus dan melakukan tindakan sesuai dengan bimbingannya." Naruto teringat dengan semua perlakuan penduduk Desa Konoha terhadap dirinya di masa kecil.

"Naruto." Gumam Sona. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi penuh kemarahan bidak bentengnya, dan di sisi lain gadis Sitri itu juga melihat ekprsi Michael yang dipenuhi oleh kesedihan.

"...bukan Maou yang gagal melindungi rakyatnya karena sibuk dengan urusan politik setelah peperangan. _Padahal sibuk dengan adiknya, dasar Maou Siscon._ " Lanjut Naruto, meskipun kalimat terakhir hanya berupa bisikan saat keluar dari mulutnya. Dia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya kerena mengingat kematian ayahnya di tangan Fraksi Maou Lama.

Sona sejenak membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto. Bahkan anggota peeragenya yang lain maupun kelompok Rias juga melakukan hal sama. "NARUTO!" Bentak Sona. Dia tidak ingin pria yang selalu berada di sisinya selama ini berada dalam kesulitan karena tidak bisa menjaga ucapan.

"Ugh... tumben kau berbicara sekeras itu, So-chan." Tutur Naruto yang kini terlihat sudah kembali dengan tingkah cerianya.

"Habisnya..."

"Aku pulang duluan Sona, tubuhku terasa lelah setelah bertarung melawan _Leviathan._ " Naruto langsung melangkah dan menghilang tanpa menunggu respon ari raja-nya.

"Naruto." Gumam Sona dengan ekspresi sedih saat melihat kepergian Naruto.

"So-tan, biarkan Naru-tan menenangkan dirinya." Ucap Serafall sambil mengelus punggung adiknya.

Serafall tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto ketika mengingat kematian ayahnya di tangan para iblis dari golongan Maou lama. Ayah Naruto, Ren Dantalion merupakan salah satu pejuang yang ikut andil dalam peperangan melawan golongan Maou Lama. Tapi setelah mencapai kemenangan, pria itu harus mati saat bertarunga seorang diri. Tidak ada satu pun dari iblis lain yang membantu pertarungannya. Bahkan para Maou Baru juga absen karena sama sekali tidak tahu akan adanya penyerangan. Mereka disibukkan dengan politik dan kegiatan lainnya, secara sepihak klaim Naruto memang benar.

Para Maou Lama menduga jika kekuatan dari Klan Dantalion bisa digunakan untuk pergi ke masa lalu. Tapi setelah melakukan pencarian lama, hasilnya nihil. Sehingga amarah dan frustasi mereka arahkan pada kedua Dantalion terakhir. Kebenaran mengenai kekuatan Klan Dantalion itu masih simpang siur, karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuktikan kecuali Naruto sendiri. Pasalnya seluruh bangunan milik Klan Dantalion telah hancur di malam kejadian.

Sona mengangguk pelan, lantas sedikit membungkuk di depan Michael dan Sirzechs. "Mohon maaf atas ketidaksopanan Naruto. Sirzechs-sama, Michael-sama."

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Gadis Tidak Punya Malu yang disebut Naruto tadi mendekati bidak ratu Sona. "Hei, ada apa dengan Pirang Sialan itu?" Ucapnya penuh rasa penasaran. Meskipun dirinya merasa marah dengan nama baru yang diberikan anak iblis pirang itu. _"_ _Aoi-san masih bisa kuterima. Gadis Tidak Punya Malu? Aku justru malu dikatai seperti itu di depan Michael-sama, apa lagi juga ada Lucifer-sama."_ Batinnya sambil melirik Tsubaki, menunggu jawaban dari gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Naruto-kun tidak begitu menyukai Lucifer-sama karena masalah masa lalu. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu, karena itu bukan hak-ku. Kau bisa menanyakan langsung pada Naruto-kun. Kau kan akan bergabung dengan peerage-nya begitu dia mau menerima promosi kenaikan sebagai Iblis Kelas Atas." Jawab Tsubaki.

"Ya." Ucap Xenovia yang sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa mendapatkan kejelasan mengenai masalah milik raja-nya di masa depan.

Benar juga, Xenovia pada akhirnya bersumpah setia pada Naruto setelah kegagalannya membalas pertolongan pria pirang itu karena kekacauan yang dibawa Sona beberapa hari lalu. Tapi karena Naruto belum berstatus sebagai Iblis Kelas Atas sehingga tidak memiliki peerage sendiri, Xenovia diminta bergabung di peerage milik Rias untuk sementara waktu. Meskipun awalnya Naruto meminta bantuan Sona, tapi raja-nya itu hanya memiliki satu bidak pion yang belum terpakai. Sedangkan jika Xenovia tidak segera direinkarnasikan sebagai iblis, maka keselamatannya tidak bisa dijamin melihat ketegangan antar fraksi saat itu.

Maka sejak beberapa hari yang lalu itu, Xenovia menjadi bagian dari peerage Rias hingga Naruto mau menerima promosinya sebagai Iblis Kelas Atas.

Yah, meskipun belum ada tanda-tanda keinginan Naruto untuk menerimanya.

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan Tiga Fraksi yang dikacaukan oleh Katerea Leviathan dan para manusia dari kelompok penyihir, akan tetapi hari-hari sibuk untuk penerus Klan Sitri masih juga belum berakhir. Setelah selesai memperbaiki bangunan sekolah dan mengurus dokumen administrasi yang diperlukan, gadis berkacamata itu diharuskan membuat laporan detail mengenai pertemuan Tiga Fraksi sebagai formalitas kegiatan Kota Kuoh yang berada dalam pengawasannya serta rujukan keluarga untuk di kemudian hari. Belum lagi dia juga harus menyiapkan segala rencana mengenai kedatangan mantan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yang ditunjuk sebagai utusan perdamaian fraksi.

Adik Maou Leviathan itu kini terlihat tengah berkutat dengan berbagai lembaran kertas di meja kerjanya. Mata ungu yang sebelumnya bergerak cepat mengamati berbagai dokumen berhenti secara instan saat sebuah cahaya ungu dari lingkaran sihir muncul di tengah ruang OSIS tempatnya bekerja. Menyadari siapa yang berkunjung, dia lantas menghentikan kegiatannya secara keseluruhan.

Cahaya dari lingkaran sihir tadi berlahan meredup, dan menampakkan seorang pria berambut pirang yang mengulas cengiran lebaran. "So-chan, kau merindukanku?" Tutur pria tadi dengan penuh semangat.

Sedang gadis yang tanya hanya menghembuskan napas lelah. "Tidak." Jawab singkat gadis yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS itu.

"Ugh... kau dingin sekali, So-chan!" Keluh pria berambut pirang yang kini telah duduk dikursi tamu.

"Aku sedang sibuk Naruto, jadi bisakah kau mempercepat maksud kedatanganmu?" Tukas Sona dengan nada datar.

"Ugh... kau masih saja bertingkah serius seperti itu setelah lama hidup berdampingan denganku? Sepetinya aku bukan contoh yang baik. Bahkan Sona sama sekali belum ada perubahan, meskipun dia adalah gadis yang mencintaiku." Tukas Naruto yang kini terlihat melemaskan tubuhnya seolah-olah kecewa berat dengan situasinya.

"Tch..." Sona mendecik melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Aku memang tidak tertarik mencontohmu, karena kau memang pria yang tidak patut dicontoh." Dia lantas memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Ugh..." Naruto kini terbaring lemas kursi tamu.

Sona mengulas senyum tipis saat melihat tingkah Naruto. "Jadi kenapa para Maou memangilmu, Naruto?"

"Hem?" Naruto membuka matanya, lantas kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Mereka hanya berterimakasih padaku, dan menyerahkan hadiah atas jasaku mengalahkan Kokabiel serta _Leviathan_." Jelasnya dengan ekpresi penuh kemalasan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau terima?" Sona terlihat tertarik mengetahui hadiah yang Naruto terima.

"So-chan..." Wajah Nauto kini terihat serius, matanya menatap tajam iris ungu gadis keturunan Klan Sitri itu.

Hal itu tentu membuat Sona merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, pasalnya dia jarang sekali bahkan nyaris tidak pernah melihat Naruto berbicara dengan ekpresi serius seperti saat ini.

"...aku terkejut! Kau tadi sama sekali tidak menyangkal saat aku mengatakan bahwa kau merupakan gadis yang mencintaiku..."

"Huh?" Sona menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau mulai memiliki persaan seperti itu padaku?" Lanjut Naruto penuh harap. Dia tahu bahwa kedekatannya dengan Sona bukan hanya sekedar antara raja dan pelayannya, tetapi karena sama-sama memiliki perasaan spesial. Hanya saja selama ini belum ada diantara keduanya yang mengungkapkan perasaan secara langsung. Hal itu lah yang membuat Naruto penasaran, sespesial apakah dirinya bagi Sona Sitri?

Benar adanya kalau Sona ingin menikahi orang pertama yang mampu mengalahkan gadis itu dalam permainan catur, dan hal itu telah dilakukan Naruto. Akan tetapi dia tidak ingin jika ikatannya dengan gadis yang dicintai hanya berdasarkan kemenagan atas permaian catur, sekalipun itu merupakan syarat milik Sona. Dia ingin tahu jika perasaan yang dimiliki benar-benar terbalas, dan bukan delusi belaka.

Naruto masih ingat jalinan hubungannya dengan Hyuuga Hinata, karena keraguannya dia harus menerima kayataan bahwa gadis itu telah memilih orang lain. Ingin rasanya saat ini dia menjalin hubungan serius dengan Sona, tapi sebelum itu dia juga mau mendengar perasaan gadis muda di hadapannya. Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, bukannya tidak ingin menyampaikan perasaan lebih dulu melainkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Jika mengingat tindakannya terhadap Haruno Sakura, dia merasa malu jika menggunakan cara seperti itu. Namun di sisi lain, dia tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada gadis selain Sakura meskipun hampir di setiap waktu mengungkapkannya tidak lah serius, justru gadis 'lah yang menyatakan keinginannya.

TUT

Tanpa sadar, berlahan wajahnya Sona terlihat semakin memerah.

BUST

Terdengar ledakan kecil dari kepala Sona. Lantas asap putih keluar dari telinga dan ubun-ubunnya, sedangkan iris ungu matanya berlahan berputar searah dengan jarum jam.

"So-chan?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah saat melihat tingkah aneh Gadis Bermata Empat itu.

"Ka-ka-kau bicara a-apa, huh?" Ucap Sona dengan terbata. Dia lantas mengangkat tumpukan kertas yang berada di atas meja, dan melemparkan kearah Naruto.

BLASH

Bukannya mengenai sasaran, tumpukan kertas yang dilemparkan Sona justru berhamburan memenuhi Ruang OSIS. "Ti-tidak menyangkal bukan berarti setuju! La-lagi pula kenapa aku harus memiliki perasaan terhadap pria sepertimu?"

"Oh..." Gumam pelan Naruto. _"_ _'Kenapa harus memiliki perasaan?', berarti dia tidak memilikinya. Hem... Pria sepetimu, huh?"_ Batinnya sambil mengulas senyum kecut, dengan wajah yang terlihat murung. Tapi dalam sekejap semuanya hilang, lantas tergantikan dengan keceriaan yang diiringi cengiran. "Hei... soal hadiah yang kau tanyakan tadi, aku sekarang telah berstatus sebagai Iblis Kelas Atas!" Ucapnya penuh semangat.

Yah... dua hari yang lalu setelah usainya urusan Ketiga Faksi, Naruto dipanggil ke Underworld oleh Maou. Dia dipaksa untuk mengambil promosi, dan dilarang untuk menolak karena mereka tidak ingin kemampuan Naruto yang telah terbukti dengan keberhasilannya mengalah Kokabiel dan keturunan Leviathan terbuang percuma. Mereka memandang bahwa dengan menerima status sebagai Iblis Kelas Atas maka kemampuannya akan lebih berguna bagi Komunita Iblis, Klan Sitri dan juga dirinya.

Sebelumnya, Naruto sudah menolak dua kali rekomendasi promosi karena ingin selalu berada di sisi Sona. Yah, meskipun ada alasan lain. Semakin tinggi statusnya, maka bertambah pula responsbilitasnya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang serius dan dipenuhi kesibukan seperti Sona, itu bukanlah dirinya. Dantalion atau Uzumaki, dia tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan Tsunade-baachan. Naruto masih ingat bagaimana menderitanya mengurusi berbagai dokumen saat pelatihan sebagai Hokage dibawah bimbingan Kakashi-sensei, meskipun saat itu dia merasakan adanya keanehan. Dia yang dilatih justru lebih sibuk daripada Hokage-nya sendiri.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, tindakan aneh Sona langsung berhenti. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu perih seiring melebarnya iris ungu mata gadis itu setelah memproses semua informasi yang baru saja diutarakan bidak bentengnya. "Begitu, ya?" Tanpa sadar Sona mengulas senyum hambar.

Hening.

Entah kenapa kedua makhluk berlain jenis kelamin itu kini terdiam, canggung. Sesaat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, lantas keduanya saling memalingkan wajah.

"Aku pulang dulu! Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus aku selesaikan, Sirzech-sama memintaku untuk segera menyelesaikannya dan menyerahkan padanya." Tukas Naruto sambil mengakatifkan sihir perpindahan.

"Naruto, selamat atas promosimu." Ucap Sona sambil mengulas senyum lembut setelah menyadari bahwa Naruto hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

Sona tahu jika Naruto akan semakin sibuk setelah dipromosikan sebagai Iblis Kelas Atas. Hal itu terjadi karena bidak bentengnya tidak seperti dirinya, memiliki keluarga yang bisa mempermudah atau mengurangi beban responsbilitas sebagai Iblis Kelas Atas. Selama ini dia bisa terlepas dari berbagai kesibukan karena keluarganya selalu membantu dan mempermudah semua urusannya, sehingga bisa lebih konsentrasi terhadap Kota Kuoh dan sekolah saja. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, pria itu sendiri sekalipun terlahir dari klan iblis. Sona hanya berharap bidak bentengnya itu mau menerima uluran tangan darinya maupun anggota peeragenya. Karena dia sudah sangat mengenal Naruto, pria itu lebih memilih menyelesaikan semuanya seorang diri.

"Yah. Terimakasih." Gumam pelan Naruto sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dari Ruang OSIS bersama cahaya sihir berwarna ungu.

Senyuman Sona terhapus dari wajahnya. "Naruto." Gumam pelan gadis itu setelah melihat kepergiaan bidak bentengnya. _"_ _Kenapa tadi aku menyangkalnya?"_ Bantin Sona sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi kerja. Dia lantas mengingat ekspresi sedih dan kecewa Naruto seusai dirinya menolak mengakui persaannya. Meskipun beberapa saat kemudian wajah bidak bentengnya itu kembali menampakkan keceriaan.

" _Aku... aku mencintaimu, tapi tidak sanggup mengutarakannya."_ Batin Sona. Kini sorot mata gadis keturunan Sitri itu terlihat redup, bahkan wajahnya nampak begitu kusam. _"_ _Sekarang Naruto merupakan Iblis Kelas Atas, dia akan semakin jarang berinteraksi lagi denganku, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Andai saja... kekuatan apa ini?"_ Sona menghentikan perang batinnya saat merasakan kekuatan besar tiba-tiba memasuki kawasan Kota Kuoh.

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

Naruto merebahkan tubuh di ranjang sebuah ruang kamar yang didominasi dengan warna oranye [jingga/orange]. Wajahnya terlihat kusam, sedangakan iris birunya yang tampak begitu redup mulai terpejam. Harapannya untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan gadis yang dicintainya terasa pudar, bahkan sebelum menyampaikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Entah kenapa saat itu semangatnya menghilang ketika mendengar celaan gadis _itu_ , meskipun diucapkan dengan kesan penuh canda.

"Tch... lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan dokumen yang diminta Maou Siscon itu." Tutur Naruto sambil beranjak meninggalkan ranjangnya.

Belum sempat Naruto menggapai lembaran dokumen, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya mematung, matanya melebar, dan detak jantungnya mulai meningkat. "Sasuke!" Gumamnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan kamar dan mengabaikan dokumen yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

"Master?" Seorang gadis berambut biru memandang bingung Naruto yang pergi terburu-buru.

~*Bukan Lagi Uzumaki*~

* * *

 **-Hutan pinggiran Kota Kuoh-**

Di sebuah hutan yang terselimuti gelapnya malam muncul tiga cahaya yang membentuk lingkaran sihir berbeda warna, merah, biru, dan ungu. Lantas sesaat sebelum cahaya itu menghilang, masing-masing dari lingkaran sihir tadi menampakkan penggunanya.

"Rias." Tukas gadis yang sebelumnya muncul dari lingkaran sihir berwarna biru.

"Sona." Tanggap gadis yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir berwarna merah.

"Hai... kalian juga datang." Ucap seorang pria berambut pirang yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu.

"Naruto/Dantalion." Tukas Rias dan Sona bersamaan.

"Senpai/Sensei/Aniki/Nii-san." Sapa semua orang terkecuali Rias, Sona, dan seorang gadis berambut coklat dari kelompok Sona.

"Nii-chan! Kapan kau kembali?" Teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat yang datang dari kelompok Sona. Dalam sekejap gadis tadi sudah memeluk erat tubuh kekar Naruto, lantas menggesekkan wajah cantiknya di dada bidang pria yang baru saja mendapatkan status sebagai Iblis Kelas Atas itu. "Aku merindukanmu, Nii-chan."

"Re-chan!" Tukas Naruto yang terlihat terkejut dengan tindakan gadis di pelukannya. Sadar bahwa gadis berambut coklat itu tidak akan melepaskan pelukan untuk beberapa saat, dia hanya bisa mendesah sambil mengelus lembut kepala gadis yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. "Aku baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu." Sekilas Naruto melirik kearah Sona.

Sedangkan gadis yang dilirik hanya menanggapi dengan pandangan datar. "Reya, kita kesini bukan untuk reuniaan dengan Dantalion." Ucap Sona dengan serius sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. "Lagian dia hanya pergi selama dua hari saja." Lanjutnya. _"_ _Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu?"_ Batin Sona sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangan.

"Ah, Sona benar. Kita datang ke sini untuk memeriksa pemilik kekuatan besar yang baru saja kita rasakan. Jika dugaan Sona sebelumnya benar, sumber kekuatan itu muncul di tempat ini." Ucap gadis penerus Klan Gremony. "Untuk efisiensi pencarian lebih kita menyebar..."

"Jangan! Lebih baik tetap berkelompok, karena tidak tahu sekuat apa makhluk yang akan kita hadapi." Potong Sona.

"Hem.. .aku rasa bukan ide yang buruk." Gumam Rias menyetujui usulan Sona, meskipun gadis itu terlihat sedikit kecewa.

Setelah itu, kedua kelompok peerage milik kedua penerus Klan Iblis yang termasuk Pilar di Underworld itu memulai pencarian mereka. Baik Sona maupun Rias tidak bisa membiarkan makhluk tidak teridentifikasi memasuki wilayah mereka, apa lagi jika sampai menyulut pertikaian. Dua kejadian besar yang baru-baru saja terjadi di Kota Kuoh masih belum bisa mereka tangani dengan kemampuan sendiri, sehingga membuat keduanya merasa lebih semangat untuk memastikan bahwa kali ini akan berbeda.

Namun setelah melakukan pencarian yang lama, kedua kelompok masih juga belum menemukan petunjuk. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sebagian besar dari kelompok mereka frustasi, tapi tetap tidak bisa menghentikan pencariaan sebelum memiliki titik terang. Karena jika sampai dibiarkan, kemungkinan besar Kota Kuoh akan terancam seperti sebelumnya. Mereka semua menyetujui hal itu tanpa harus mengutarakannya, sebab hampir semua dari mereka tahu betapa besarnya kekuatan yang dirasakan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau yakin di sini sumber kekuatan besar tadi itu, Sona?" Tukas Rias yang merasa sedikit kecewa karena pencarian mereka sedari tadi masih belum membuahkan hasil.

"Chakra."

"Koneko? Apa maksudmu dengan chakra?" Rias menaikkan alisnya sebelah mendengar ucapan Koneko.

"Energi yang kau maksud adalah chakra, Buchou."

"Benarkah?"

"Hem..." Koneko mengangguk pelan. "Aku bisa merasakan bekas adanya chakra di sini."

"Berarti dugaan Sona kalau sumber kekuatan tadi berasal dari tempat ini benar. Jadi kita hanya perlu melakukan pencarian lebih teliti. Kalau menurut Koneko benar mengenai adanya bekas chakra, berarti pemiliknya masih belum pergi jauh dari tempat ini." Tukas Rias penuh semangat.

"Memangnya apa yang kita lakukan dari tadi Rias?" Timpal Naruto.

Wajah Rias sedikit memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Diam kau Naruto! Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu."

"Oh..."

Wush

BOMMM

Ledakan besar terjadi setelah Naruto melemparkan tombak berwarna kuning yang dia buat dari emblemnya tepat beberapa meter di belakang Rias.

"NARUTO! APA MAKSUD..."

Tap

Amarah Rias reda seketika saat melihat dua bayangan keluar menghindari serangan Naruto. "Ja-jadi itu yang kau serang?"

"Aku kira kau mengetahuinya Rias, dan pura-pura mengabaikannya." Gumam Naruto sambil mengulas seringaian tipis, tapi matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan dua orang gadis yang sekarang berada tidak jauh di hadapan kelompaknya.

Wajah Rias kembali memerah, bahkan kali ini jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya. "Tentu saja aku tau, memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa huh?"

Tidak jauh dari kelompok Sona dan Rias berdiri dua orang gadis. Gadis yang lebih dewasa memiliki rambut coklat panjang tergerai, berkulit putih, dan mata yang tidak asing bagi bidak benteng Sona, Byakugan. Sedangkan gadis lainnya memiliki rambut hitam kelam sebahu, berkulit putih, dengan mata yang juga dikenali oleh bidak benteng Sona meskipun tersembunyi di balik kacamata bening berkerangka merah, Mata Sharingan. Keduanya mengenakan simbol yang sangat Naruto kenali, simbol dari masa lalunya.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Rias kepada kedua gadis tadi. Tetapi sama sekali tidak diberi jawaban, sehingga membuat ketegangan diantara kedua belah pihak semakin meninggi. Seluruh anggota peerage milik Rias maupun Sona kini juga ikut berkumpul dan bergerak cepat mengepung kedua gadis asing tadi.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, dengan mata yang melebar dan wajah menunjukkan keterkejutan. Dia mengabaikan semua pertikaain mulut yang terjadi, bahkan tidak menganggap suasana yang semakin tegangan.

Sebelum datang di tempatnya sekarang, sebenarnya Naruto sudah mengenali pemilik kekuatan. Dia tidak pernah bisa melupakan karakteristik kekuatan [chakra] milik teman dari masa lalunya, meskipun keduanya sudah terpisah sejak lama. Sebuah kekuatan yang dulunya sering menjadi lawannya, bahkan berdampingan saat situasi mendesak datang.

"Huh?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunan saat merasakan tekanan sihir yang kuat di dekatnya. Dia bisa melihat Rias mulai mengeluarkan sihir penghancur, begitu pula Sona yang siap mengeluarkan sihir airnya. "Tu-tunggu... Rias, Sona!"

"Huh... kenapa?" Tanya kedua gadis iblis itu sambil memandang tajam Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin aku pastikan." Naruto melangkah maju mendekati kedua gadis asing tadi.

"Berhenti di situ!" Bentak gadis pemilik mata Byakugan.

Naruto memenuhi perintah gadis tadi dengan wajah yang mengulas senyum tulus. Dia mulai mengingat siapa gadis pemilik mata Byakugan itu. "Baiklah, tapi izinkan aku bertanya. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Dan bagaimana bisa seorang Hyuuga dan Uchiha berada di sini?"

Kedua gadis yang ditanyai sekilas melebarkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui klan kami?" Bentak gadis pemilik mata Sharingan.

"Naruto?" Sona dan Rias juga penasaran dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Ah, dimana sopan santunku. Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Dantalion. Namun sebelumnya, aku lebih dikenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto." Tutur Naruto.

" _Uzumaki?_ " Batin semua iblis dari kelompok Sona maupun Rias setelah mendengar perkenalan Naruto, terkecuali Sona dan Naruto sendiri.

"Naruto." Gumam pelan Sona dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Hening.

Keadaan sejenak menjadi hening. Kedua gadis asing tadi terlihat kembali melebarkan mata. "Kau..."

"Hai~ Adik Hyuuga Hinata dan Anggota Keluarga Sasuke!" Tutur Naruto sambil mengulas senyum lembut.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir**

* * *

 _ **Silahakn tinggalkan reviews!**_

 _ **Frozen Clouds.**_


End file.
